pokemon revancha en kanto
by otaku denial
Summary: despues de la liga kalos ash ketchum decide retar de nuevo a la liga kanto y esta vez tendra muchas sorpresas de por medio con ello el rencuentro de su amor
1. Chapter 3

Hola que me cuentan bueno quiero dar gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia loca y gracias a CCSakuraforever por dejar de nuevo su opinión aunque me decepciona que nadie más deje su opinión L pero bueno y ahora al tercer capitulo

Chapter 3: el bosque verde

OOoOoOoOoOo

-haaaaaa, buenos días-dijo Ash despertando

-buenos días-dijo Brock ya levantado

-pika chu (buenos días)-dijo pikachu levantándose al mismo tiempo que su entrenador

-vamos a desayunar Ash-dijo Brock

-claro pero primero me iré a bañar-dijo Ash cogiendo ropa y una toalla

-bueno te espero halla-dijo Brock saliendo

-bueno a relajarme un rato-dijo Ash entrando-pikachu ve con Brock si quieres-dijo Ash desde el baño

-pi (si)-dijo pikachu saliendo "(estaba abierta por si acaso)"-pika (Brock)-llamo a su amigo

-o pikachu vienes a desayunar-pregunto Brock al pequeño pokemon

-pi (si)-dijo pikachu subiéndose al hombro de su amigo

-pikachu no crees que Ash ha estado raro-dijo Brock pensando un poco

-pi (si)-dijo pikachu en forma pensante-pi pika pi chupi (ayer casi no durmió)-dijo pikachu

-tienes razón y cada vez que hablo de Misty se enoja o se entristece-dijo Brock analizando las cosas

-pika chupi (tienes razón)-dijo pikachu dándole la razón a Brock-pi pi pi pi pikachu, pikachu pika chupi pi pika (y si no me equivoco, estaba hablando de alguien)-dijo pensando en lo que escucho en la noche

-tenemos que saber que le ocurre-dijo Brock a pikachu

-pi (si)-dijo pikachu con ganas de saber que le ocurre a su entrenador

OOoOoOoOoOo

-bueno chicos espero que me hallan guardado comida-dijo Ash sentándose en la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos

-si ten-dijo Brock dándole un plato con un desayuno-oye Ash a qué hora nos vamos

-ahorita apenas acabe de comer-dijo Ash dándole un bocado a su comida

-ok entonces iré por nuestros pokemon y nos vamos-dijo Brock parándose

-bueno ya acabe vámonos pikachu-dijo Ash extendiendo el brazo para que suba su amigo

-pi (si)-dijo pikachu subiéndose al hombro de su amigo

-gracias enfermera Joy-dijo Brock recibiendo sus pokemon-bueno Ash vamos

-si-dijo Ash-pero primero vamos por provisiones

-tienes razón-dijo Brock yendo a la tienda pokemon

OOoOoOoOoOo

-bueno ya tenemos todo-dijo Brock saliendo de la tienda mirando un bolsa con antídotos, pociones, etc.

-bien vámonos-dijo Ash empezando a caminar la entrada del bosque verde

Después de unos minutos de caminata ya estaban en medio del bosque perdidos

-aaaaaaaaay ¡otra vez perdidos-se quejó Ash muy escandalosamente

-oye tranquilo, para el anochecer ya estaremos en ciudad plateada-dijo Brock

"o eso espero" pensó Brock

-bueno creo que será mejor seguir caminando-

-y si usamos a charizard-dijo Brock portando una idea

-no, es muy denso el bosque no podrá volar sin quemar el bosque o cortándolo-dijo Ash meditando la idea de su amigo

-bueno entonces usemos a pidgeot-dijo aportando una nueva idea

-no es muy grande y solo llevaría a uno de nosotros-dijo Ash

-a seguir caminando entonces-dijo Brock empezando a caminar

-oye quieres pelear-dijo un chico con un traje de cazador y una red

-claro-dijo Ash sacando una pokebola

-ve caterpie-dijo saliendo de la esfera una oruga verde

-Ve buterfree-dijo Ash lanzando la pokebola

-placaje-

-somnífero

-despierta

-ahora confusión

-no caterpie-dijo el chico viendo cómo se debilitaba su pokemon

-sabes es muy fuerte, con más entrenamiento probablemente pueda evolucionar como mi amigo-dijo Ash acariciando a su pokemon

-gracias, seguiré entrenando adiós-dijo el chico yendo a un centro pokemon cercano

-por qué no le preguntaste donde se va ciudad plateada-pregunto Brock viendo por donde se iba el chico

-y ahora me lo dices-dijo Ash con la gotita estilo anime

-buen ya veremos a alguien más y nos podrá ayudar

-tienes razón mientras tanto sigamos-dijo Ash caminando seguido de Brock

Después de mucho combates más y de haber ganado Ash, Brock y pikachu ya no sabían por dónde ir

-oye Brock una idea de por dónde podremos ir-pregunto Ash con mucho cansancio

-no que te parece si nos subimos a la copa de un árbol e intentamos ver desde hay-dijo Brock viendo la copa de los arboles

-si voy a ver-dijo Ash escalando un árbol cerca de donde estaban

-miras algo-le pregunto su amigo desde el suelo

-sí creo ver una ciudad pero es la ciudad verde-dijo Ash bajando ya que no alcanzaba a ver nada mas

-para que lado estaba-pregunto Brock cuando su amigo bajo

-para el norte-dijo Ash señalando el lugar donde vio la ciudad

-bueno tenemos que ir al sur y después girar a la izquierda-dijo Brock observando un mapa

-oye tú quieres pelear-pregunto un chico con pantalones cortos

-claro, pero después me dirás por donde esta ciudad plateada-dijo dándole la mano

-es un trato-dijo el niño estrechándola-sal zigzagoon-dijo el niño lanzando la pokebola

-zigza (listo)-

-baya un zigzagoon no había visto uno hace tiempo-dijo Ash fascinado viendo al pokemon-sal bulbasaur

-bulba (listo)

-cabezazo-ordeno el chico

-esquívalo y usa látigo sepa-ordeno Ash y bulbasaur lo acoto la orden

-resiste y usa pin misil-dijo el chico viendo como respondía su orden

-esquívalo y usa drenadoras-dijo Ash debilitando al pokemon

-no zigzagoon-dijo el chico devolviendo a su pokemon-que te parece la revancha

-aun tienes pokemon

-sí, sal aipom-dijo el chico lanzando la pokebola y saliendo un mono con una mano en la cola

-aipom (listo)-

-muy bien vuelve bulbasaur-dijo Ash devolviéndolo a su pokebola-muy bien ve pikachu

-pika (listo)-

-muy bien usa golpes furia-dijo el chico

-esquívalo y usa ataque rápido-dijo Ash y pikachu acotando la orden

-ahora usa rapidez-dijo el chico viendo como era certero su ataque

-pikachu resiste y usa electro bola-dijo Ash viendo como pikachu acertaba el ataque pero sin debilitar a aipom

-resiste y usa golpe furia-dijo haciendo que aipom ataque

-bloquéalo con cola férrea-dijo Ash viendo como su amigo frenaba el ataque

-de nuevo golpes furia-dijo el chico haciendo que aipom ataque de nuevo

-acaba esto con ataque rápido-dijo Ash viendo como pikachu debilitaba a aipom

-muy bien hecho aipom vuelve-dijo el chico devolviéndolo a su pokebola-bueno hice un trato y tengo que cumplirlo, ciudad plateada no se llega por aquí tienes que dar la vuelta a ciudad verde y hay hallaras una ruta y se va por ahí-

-y por qué no se puede ir por aquí-pregunto Ash mientras pikachu subía a el-que paso-

-decidieron cerrar temporalmente el camino por cuidar a los pokemon-

-haaaa, gracias-dijo Ash dándole la mano

-de nada y buena pelea-dijo el chico yéndose

-bueno ya sabemos por dónde ir-dijo Brock

-sí pero tenemos que caminar más-dijo Ash sin muchas ganas de seguir caminando

-calma estamos cerca-dijo Brock empezando a caminar

-lo dice el que no acaba de combatir-dijo Ash empezando a seguir a su amigo

-bueno ya está anocheciendo que dices nos quedamos en la ciudad o seguimos-pregunto Brock viendo como el cielo se tornaba naranja

-creo que será mejor seguir caminando y acamparemos por ahí cerca-dijo Ash con ganas de llegar rápido al gimnasio

-si así lo quieres por mi bien-dijo Brock siguiendo

Después de unas cuantas horas se notaba que ya era muy tarde

-(bostezo) Brock será mejor acampar ya tengo mucho sueño-dijo Ash con cara de cansancio

-pi pika (te apoyo)-dijo pikachu prácticamente dormido

-bueno dormiremos aquí-dijo Brock acomodando la bolsa de dormir

OOoOoOoOoOo

Eran las tres de la mañana y Ash seguía despierto

-bueno cada vez estoy más cerca de ti-dijo Ash intentando dormir

-y esta vez yo te ayudare-dijo Brock para sí mismo

-pi pichu (yo también)-dijo pikachu intentando dormir

Bueno chicos y chicas como les va, espero que me perdonen si me demore y quiero que sepan (aunque no es muy importante y dudo que a alguien le interese) cumplí años este sábado o el 5 de marzo recuerden esa fecha, cada vez estoy más viejo

Bueno el próximo capítulo será la primer batalla de gimnasio espero que lo lean y dejen su opinión, en fin espero que les vaya bien y los dejo

Adiós


	2. Chapter 4

Gomenasai, me demore demasiado lo sé, dije que estaría para la anterior semana pero he tenido mucho trabajo, el lunes, martes y miércoles me toco exámenes de finales de periodo (ciclo, semestre, etc.) después tuve que hacer un fondo de horror para el viernes, pero bueno ya está aquí el capitulo

Por cierto tengo toda la semana libre así que aprovechare para escribir todo lo que pueda, sin más el cuarto Chapter

Chapter 4: la primer batalla

OOoOoOoOoOo

-Ash despierta-decía Brock sacudiendo a su amigo que estaba plácidamente dormido-pikachu me harías el favor de despertar a tu entrenador-pregunto Brock, y pikachu asintió acercándose para darle un impactrueno

-aww, pikachu deja de hacer eso-dijo Ash despertando un tanto enojado de que pikachu haga eso de nuevo en vez de darle una leve descarga con sus cachetes

-pika pi pichu pi chu pikachu (Brock me dijo que lo hiciera)-dijo pikachu señalando a Brock para defenderse

-si es así-dijo Ash bostezando pesadamente-bueno perdón pikachu, y Brock porque me despertaste

-porque son la una de la tarde-dijo Brock haciendo el almuerzo

-enserio dormí tanto-dijo incrédulo

-sí y ten tu comida-dijo Brock entregándole la comida

-gracias amigo-dijo Ash empezando a comer-oye Brock, sabes en cuanto llegaremos a plateada

-probablemente nos tardemos unas dos o tres horas si no hay retrasos-dijo Brock

-bueno que te parece si salimos de una vez-dijo Ash ya con el plato vacío y el saco de dormir guardado

-si me parece bien-dijo Brock cogiendo los platos de los tres

-y tu pikachu, que dices-le pregunto Ash a su amigo

-pika (vamos)-dijo pikachu subiéndose al hombro de su entrenador

-bueno, listos-dijo Brock con todo listo

-si-dijo Ash empezando a caminar

Después de unas tres horas de caminar por fin llegaron a ciudad plateada, y su primer parada fue el centro pokemon para curar a todos sus pokemones y cambiar algunos

-bueno enfermera Joy podría cuidar mis pokemones-dijo Ash entregándole las pokebolas y a pikachu

-claro danos un momento-dijo la enfermera yéndose

Después de esperar unos cuantos momentos regreso la enfermera Joy con los pokemones de Ash, y este decide hacer una llamada

-laboratorio del profesor oak, que necesita-pregunto el profesor oak

-hola profesor, podría hacerme un favor-decía Ash

-claro que necesitas-dijo el profesor

-necesito que me envié a greninja por pidgeot-dijo Ash sacando la pokebola de pidgeot

-claro-dijo el profesor cogiendo la pokebola de greninja-muy bien hay va-dijo el profesor enviando a greninja

-gracias profesor-dijo Ash con la pokebola de su pokemon

-de nada y espero que te valla bien-dijo el profesor cortando la llamada

-muy bien sal-dijo Ash saliendo una rana con aspecto de ninja de la pokebola

-gre (Ash)-dijo el pokemon alegre pero indiferente

-bueno Brock que pokemones vas a usar-pregunto Ash

-voy a usar a ónix, luego a forretres y por ultimo a ludicolo-dijo Brock enseñándole las tres pokebolas

-baya porque vas a usar más pokemones que la anterior vez-pregunto Ash recordando que antes solo usaba dos pokemones

-para recordar esta batalla tan memorable-dijo Brock-bueno vamos al gimnasio

-te sigo-dijo Ash siguiendo a su amigo hasta el gimnasio

Ya hay comenzara la primer batalla por la medalla roca de ciudad plateada

-bueno si usara a ónix primero yo usare a greninja-pensó Ash

-muy bien demos inicio a esto-dijo un chico en el lugar del árbitro-tenemos al líder de gimnasio Brock contra el retador Ash Kétchup de pueblo paleta, listos comiencen

-ve ónix-grito Brock lanzando una pokebola

-ve greninja-grito Ash lanzando la pokebola de greninja

-bien, daré el primer golpe-dijo Brock-ónix usa lanzarrocas

-esquívalo y usa pulso de agua-dijo Ash y greninja acoto la orden a la perfección

-sopórtalo y usa atadura-dijo Brock viendo como ónix atrapaba a greninja

-libérate-dijo Ash viendo cómo se liberaba su pokemon-usa doble equipo

-usa tumba rocas-dijo Brock en un intento desesperado por pegarle a greninja-donde esta le pegue a todos

-muy bien usa shuriken de agua-dijo Ash viendo como greninja aparecía de las sombras usando el ataque debilitando a ónix

-ónix no puede continuar el ganador es greninja-dijo el árbitro levantando un banderín en dirección a Ash

-bueno estuviste bien ónix regresa-dijo Brock devolviendo a ónix a su pokebola-listo para el segundo combate-pregunto Brock sacando la pokebola de forretres

-claro, regresa greninja-dijo Ash devolviendo a greninja a su pokebola-listo

-muy bien dará comienzo el segundo combate-dijo el árbitro levantando los dos banderines

-ve forretres-dijo Brock lanzando la pokebola y de está saliendo un pokemon con aspecto de una bola de acero con picos rojos a los lados

-ve charizard-dijo Ash lanzando la pokebola y de ella saliendo un dragón naranja con una llama en la cola

-comiencen-grito el árbitro dando comienzo a la segunda ronda

-forretres usa giro rápido-dijo Brock viendo como forretres ocultaba sus púas y empezando a girar demasiado rápido

-sostenlo y usa cuchillada-dijo Ash viendo como charizard sostenía a forretres y sacaba unas filosas garras golpeando a forretres

-sopórtalo y usa giro bola-dijo Brock viendo como forretres golpeaba a charizard sin causar demasiado efecto

-charizard usa movimiento sísmico-dijo Ash

-esquívalo y usa doble filo-dijo Brock viendo como forretres esquivaba a charizard y luego lo golpeaba pero causándose daño el también

-charizard acaba esto usando lanzallamas-dijo Ash viendo como charizard acertaba el ataque debilitando a forretres

-forretres no puede continuar el ganador es charizard-dijo el árbitro levantando el banderín como la anterior batalla

-vuelve forretres-dijo Brock devolviendo a su pokemon-estás listo para la que sigue-dijo Brock sacando la pokebola de ludicolo

-claro vuelve charizard-dijo Ash devolviendo su amigo a su pokebola-ve pikachu-dijo Ash

-ve ludicolo-dijo Brock lanzando la pokebola y de está saliendo un pokemon con aspecto de un sombrero

-muy bien comiencen-dijo el árbitro haciendo lo mismo que la última vez

-ludicolo usa hojas navaja-dijo Brock viendo como ludicolo golpeaba a pikachu

-pikachu usa electrobola-dijo Ash viendo como pikachu lanzando la electrobola pero falla

-muy bien usa balas semilla-dijo Brock viendo como ludicolo golpeaba a pikachu

-pikachu usa ataque rápido-dijo Ash viendo como pikachu acertaba el ataque

-sopórtalo y usa hojas navajas una vez más-dijo Brock viendo como acertaba una vez mas

-muy bien usa tacleada de voltios-dijo Ash viendo como pikachu debilitaba por completo a ludicolo

-ludicolo no puede continuar la victoria es para pikachu por lo cual significa que Ash es el ganador-dijo el árbitro alzando de nuevo el banderín

-que bien-dijo Ash en señal de victoria

-muy bien Ash me ganaste en buena ley y esta es la prueba de ello-dijo Brock dándole una medalla en forma de hexágono plateado

-que bien-dijo Ash intentando coger la medalla pero una mano mecánica se lo impidió-pero que

-prepárense para los problemas-dijo una vos misteriosa

-y más vale que teman-y otra acompañándola

-para proteger al mundo de la devastación

-para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

-para declarar las maldades de la verdad y el amor

-y extender nuestro mundo hasta las estrellas

-es Jessie-dijo la figura amostrándose

-y James-y también la otra figura

-donde sea que el equipo rocket habrá problemas

-ríndanse o prepárense para luchar

-meowth así es-dijo un meowth apareciendo

-equipo rocket-dijo Ash un tanto molesto

-vaya hace tiempo que no los veía-dijo Brock viéndolos

-vaya si es el bobo de los ojos rasgados-dijo Jessie refiriéndose a Brock

-por cierto, gracias por la medalla-dijo James enseñándoles la medalla

-devuélvanmela-dijo Ash con furia de que se hayan entrometido

-si tu como no-dijo meowth burlándose de Ash

-pikachu quítasela-dijo Ash enviando a pikachu

-pika (claro)-dijo pikachu lanzándose a meowth

-hay quítate-decía meowth intentando quitarse a pikachu de encima

-pikachu (suéltala)-decía pikachu intentando quitarle la medalla y logro tirarla

-hay mira lo que has hecho-decía meowth reclamándole a pikachu

-muy bien pikachu ven-dijo Ash con la medalla en la mano

-pi (si)-dijo pikachu yendo al hombro de Ash

-no creen que debamos irnos-dijo James sudando frio por saber que venia

-te apoyo-dijo meowth

-yo también-dijo Jessie

-wobuu fet (yo también)-dijo wobuuffet

-y tu porque sales-dijeron los tres al unísono a wobuuffet

-usa atactrueno-dijo Ash a pikachu mandando a volar a los cuatro

-el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez-dijeron los cuatro volando

-bueno por fin que te parece si continuamos Brock-pregunto Ash a su amigo metiendo la medalla en un estuche

-claro sigamos-dijo Brock cogiendo unas cosas

-sigamos entonces-dijo Ash yendo primero al centro pokemon

Ya hay hacen que la enfermera Joy se encargue de sus pokemon y en el caso de Brock algo mas

-buenas tardes en que puedo servirles-pregunto la Joy de plateada

-puedes servir para cuidar mi corazón por el restos de nuestras vidas-dijo Brock con corazones en los ojos y arrodillado

-QUE?-pregunto la enfermera incrédula

-ven acá romeo-dijo Ash jalándole la oreja a Brock para que se alejara de la enfermera-discúlpalo, podrías revisar a mis pokemones

-claro-dijo la enfermera

Después de unas cuantas horas de revisión Ash llama al profesor para cambiar a greninja por pidgeot luego de eso deciden continuar hasta el anochecer entonces deciden acampar cerca de la ruta tres luego de pelear con muchos entrenadores

OOoOoOoOoOo

Como siempre eran las tres de la mañana y Ash seguía sin poder dormir gracias a que a cada paso se acercaba más a esa persona que amaba

-estoy seguro que cuando llegue te molestaras por no haberte llamado todo este tiempo-dijo Ash con una sonrisa y pensando que cuando halle a la chica seguramente se enojara bastante

Bueno no me cuadra mucho el final pero tendrá sentido a su tiempo, bueno espero que me disculpen por tardar tanto pero como lo dije al principio de esto que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero sacare tiempo para hacer esto que me encanta

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que les vaya bien como siempre, por cierto recuerden que esta semana estaré libre para escribir así que pásense por aquí en una semana a más tardar

Adió


	3. Chapter 5

**Hola que tal, perdón por no escribir en mucho tiempo pero es que con mis padres quedamos que si tenía una nota mala me cortaban el inter y bueno me dedique a estudiar, y como les dije en la "noticia" estuve viendo más animes para darme ideas y darles más fics**

 **Bueno pues para el que le interés pues estuve leyendo las novelas ligeras de higschool dxd, también estoy acabando fairy tail, ya me falta poco y estoy viendo one piece de nuevo y también un poco de bleach**

 **Bueno los dejo con el quinto capítulo, por cierto hoy subiré dos capítulos**

 **Chapter 5:** el monte luna y el equipo rocket

-haaaaaa buenos días-dijo Ash pero aún no había nadie despierto-vaya soy el primero en levantarme creo que iré a entrenar un poco entonces-entonces Ash decidió ir a entrenar un poco antes de que los demás despertaran

Entonces Ash se levanta sin despertar a ninguno de sus amigos y se aleja unos cuantos metros para entrenar y no despertar a sus amigos, ya después de un largo entrenamiento con primeape, bulbasaur, pidgeot, charizard y buterfree Brock y pikachu empiezan a despertar

-haaaaaa a hacer el desayuno-dijo Brock bostezando y cuando fijo la vista a su amigo-he, Ash porque estas despierto

-no estoy muy seguro-dijo Ash sin saber por qué se despertó tan temprano

-tal vez es hacienda por tu próximo combate-dijo Brock levantándose

-si tal vez-"u es otra cosa" pensó Ash

-bueno sea lo que sea llegaremos a celeste mañana a más tardar-dijo Brock cocinando algo

-sí, mientras tanto seguiré entrenando-"e iré pensando en cómo declararme" pensó Ash-pikachu ven a entrenar

-pi (si)-dijo pikachu yendo junto a los demás

Después de desayunar y empacar sus cosas Ash, Brock y pikachu deciden continuar hasta la entrada del monte luna y paran en el centro pokemon de alado

-buenos días-saludo la Joy con formalidad

-buenos días-dijo Ash levantando la mano pero Brock se para junto la Joy

-contigo cada día es bueno mi sol-dijo Brock con los ojos de corazón

-¡EEEE¡-pregunto la enfermera si creer lo que decía Brock

-perdónalo él es así-dijo Ash jalando a Brock para que se alejara de la enfermera-podrías curar a mis pokemon-pregunto Ash sacando sus pokebolas y dándole a pikachu

-claro- dijo la enfermera yéndose para curar a los pokemones

Después de unas horas llego la enfermera con los pokemones de Ash restaurados

-bueno Brock vamos al monte luna-dijo Ash después de coger sus pokebolas

-claro-dijo Brock empezando a caminar junto a Ash pero los detuvieron

-oigan ustedes van al monte luna-pregunto un señor un tanto mayor como por los 60

-si, por que-pregunto Ash prestándole atención al señor

-bueno pues hace unos días unos tipos llamados el team rocket entro en la montaña y no dejan que nadie pase por ahí, al parecer están buscando algo, pero nadie sabe que es-dijo el señor recordando el día en que llegaron

-que querrán-pregunto Ash

-no lo sé, pero debe ser algo malo o algo raro-dijo Brock pensando

-bueno entonces averígüemelo-dijo Ash decidido de descubrir que hacían ahí-gracias por la advertencia, pero aun así iremos-dijo Ash yéndose con Brock siguiéndolo

-e-está bien-dijo el señor

OOoOoOoOoOo

Después de un rato de caminata Ash y Brock no hallaron a ninguno de los del team rocket hasta que

-que creen que hacen aquí mocosos-pregunto uno de los del team rocket junto dos más al lado

-eso debería preguntarlo yo-dijo Ash muy serio viendo a los del team rocket

-eso no te incumbe mocoso-dijo el soldado sacando una pokebola-ahora lárgate

-no, mejor háganlo ustedes-dijo Ash demasiado serio y enojado

-grrr, destrúyanlo-dijo el soldado lanzando una pokebola y de está saliendo un arbok, los otros dos soldados hicieron lo mismo lanzando una pokebola, de una salió un scolipede y de la otra un boldore

-ve pikachu-dijo Ash a su fiel amigo

-ja crees que nos ganara esa miniatura-dijo el soldado refiriéndose al pequeño pikachu, que no le hiso gracia el comentario

-usa impactrueno en arbok y scolipede y luego cola férrea en boldore-dijo Ash viendo como pikachu hacia lo que Ash le dijo debilitando a los tres

-pero como es que esa rata nos venció a los tres-dijo el soldado que se había burlado de pikachu, sorprendido y aterrado

-ahora nos dirán que hacen aquí-dijo Ash con voz autoritaria y con pikachu lanzando chispas

-"esto no es bueno"-pensó uno de los soldados-bueno te contaremos, veras cuando nuestro jefe se enteró de las mega evoluciones se obsesiono con eso y ha estado buscando por todos lados la piedra de mewtwo, hemos estado buscando en todos lados, pero aquí parece haber resultados positivos en la búsqueda, entonces decidimos que era mejor seguir buscando aquí-dijo el soldado relatando todo lo que su jefe les había dicho

-mewtwo, me suena conocido-dijo Ash para sí mismo, en ese momento se desencadeno todos los recuerdos de mewtwo incluyendo su propia muerte-ya veo-dijo Ash bajo-bueno ustedes váyanse-dijo Ash y pikachu apoyándolo con chispas saliendo de sus cachetes

-no gracias-dijo un soldado corriendo al centro de la cueva con los otros dos

-grrrr-gruño Ash por lo bajo

-bueno ya sabemos que hacen aquí-dijo Brock acercándose a Ash-será mejor detenerlos-dijo Brock adentrándose en la cueva

Después de muchas peleas donde Ash y Brock salían victoriosos llegaron hasta el centro del monte luna donde había muchos soldados del team rocket cavando y sacando rocas buscando la piedra que pueda mega evolucionar a mewtwo, todos estaban trabajando por hallar eso, entonces Ash y Brock aprovechando que estaban distraídos decidieron ver más de cerca

-crees que la hallen-le pregunto Ash a Brock

-hay una gran posibilidad que no-dijo Brock-pero puede que también halla una gran posibilidad que si

-tienes razón-dijo Ash

-que vamos a hacer-pregunto Brock viendo como los soldados seguían buscando

-probablemente detenerlos, pero no estoy seguro de cómo-dijo Ash

-creo saber cómo-dijo Brock ganándose la atención de Ash-bueno, toca ahuyentarlos con una batalla-dijo Brock pensándolo detenidamente

-pero son muchos-dijo Ash viendo a los soldados

-bueno charizard podría ganarles con la mega evolución-dijo Brock recordando el gran poder de charizard

-tienes razón-dijo Ash sacando la pokebola de charizard-no perdemos nada con intentarlo-dijo Ash viendo detenidamente la pokebola

-bueno entonces-pregunto Brock

-(suspiro) a pelear-dijo Ash sacando a charizard

Este apenas salió de su pokebola llamo la atención de todos los soldados

-bueno, charizard mega evoluciona-dijo Ash tocando la piedra de la pulsera

Este brillo, y cuando el brillo se detuvo se notaba al imponente charizard mucho más grande, se podía jurar que unos soldados temblaban por la mirada seria de charizard, que había escuchado todo a través de la pokebola

-charizard ahuyéntalos usando un lanzallamas-dijo Ash viendo como charizard cogiendo un poco de altura y lanzando un fuerte lanzallamas que rostizo a algunos de los soldados

-no se rindan y ataquen-dijo uno de los soldados lanzando una pokebola y los demás haciendo lo mismo

Al final todos los pokemones iban contra charizard pero este esquivaba y atacaba o se inmutaba de los ataques, al cabo de un rato la mitad de los pokemones ya estaban debilitados y los soldados exhaustos, después de pelear unas dos o tres horas ya no había nadie en pie más que charizard y este des evolución pero aún estaba serio, después de eso los del team rocket dejaron el monte luna por miedo a charizard, por lo cual ninguno del team rocket quedo

-bueno nos deshicimos de ellos-dijo Brock como alegre

-si tienes razón-dijo Ash con una sonrisa-estuviste bien charizard-dijo Ash pero charizard no respondió solo asintió con una mirada seria

-recordaste todo verdad-dijo Ash refiriéndose a lo de mewtwo charizard solo atino a asentir con la cabeza-bueno vámonos, luego hablamos de eso, que te parece-pregunto Ash

-arg (si)-dijo charizard volviendo a su pokebola

-bueno sigamos-dijo Brock empezando a caminar

El transcurso fue muy tranquilo, no había entrenadores gracias a que el team rocket no dejaba pasar a nadie, luego de unos momentos llegaron a la salida y vieron que ya era de noche

-bueno acampamos o vamos a ciudad celeste-pregunto Brock en la salida del monte luna

-durmamos aquí y a primera hora mañana nos dirigiremos a ciudad celeste-dijo Ash sacando su bolsa de dormir

-ok-dijo Brock haciendo lo mismo

OOoOoOoOoOo

A las tres de la mañana como era costumbre Ash se despierta pero esta vez había algo mas pero ero malo

-estoy solo a un día de llegar a ti, espero me perdones-dijo Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica pero como llego se fue rápidamente-así que el team rocket está buscando a es pokemon he-peso Ash recordando al pokemon cuando lo vio por primera vez-espero no logren su cometido si no, sería catastrófico-dijo Ash con una cara seria y con gran enojo, entonces decidió mejor descansar y luego pensar en eso

 **Aún hay más, dale next**


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** reencuentro, actuación y un beso

-haaaaaa buenos días-dijo Ash pero como el anterior día simplemente él estaba despierto-estoy muy ansioso de verte, seguramente es eso-pero cuando acabo de hablar sintió que una de sus pokebolas se habría y no era nadie más que charizard con una mirada seria y fría-ha hola, quieres hablar-pregunto Ash y charizard solo asintió

Luego de eso se podía notar a charizard y a Ash hablando en un risco cerca de hay

-y de que quieres hablar-pregunto Ash sabiendo a que iba

-argggg (mewtwo)-dijo charizard sin vacilar

-y que quieres hablar de el-pregunto Ash de nuevo

-arggggg ar ar argggggg (porque no lo recordábamos)-pregunto charizard

-no sabría decirte-dijo Ash bajando la cabeza-seguramente bloqueo la mente de todos los que estuvieron hay con poderes psíquicos o al algo así -dijo Ash recordando esa especie de torre

-arggg arggg (tienes razón)-dijo charizard frustrado por no haber recordado nada-argg argggg arggggggg (me siento frustrado)-dijo charizard apretando los dientes

-yo también por no haber recordado algo tan importante-dijo Ash apretando los puños-pero ahora tenemos que ver que los del team rocket no consigan es piedra si no sería malo para todos-dijo Ash parándose, charizard asintió y este volvió a su pokebola

Luego de unas cuantas horas Brock y pikachu despertaron

-haaaaaa-bostezo Brock pero vio a Ash y dijo-de nuevo ansioso por la batalla-dijo Brock viendo como Ash caminaba de un lado a otro

-si un poco-(y porque por al fin la veré) pensó para sus adentros Ash

-bueno comamos y nos iremos que dices-pregunto Brock empezando a cocinar

-me suena bien-dijo Ash y sonó su estomago

Después de un rato la comida estuvo y cuando todos acabaron su comida ya estaban listos para poder salir hacia celeste, donde residía su amiga Misty Waterfloower, al cabo de una hora se hallaban frente su primer parada, el centro pokemon donde curaron los pokemones de Ash, y Brock intento conquistar a la Joy pero como siempre lo interrumpieron, luego de eso se dirigieron al gimnasio de esa ciudad y se llevarían una gran sorpresa

-bueno llegamos-dijo Ash viendo el gran gimnasio con aspecto a carrusel que no había cambiado nada

-estás listo-pregunto Brock viendo a Ash un tanto ansioso, Ash simplemente asintió y entraron

Ya adentro del gimnasio Ash decide llamar a Misty

-Misty está aquí-pregunto Ash adentrándose en el gimnasio

-quien me llama-pregunto una pelirroja acercándose al campo de batalla, no era nada más ni nada menos que Misty Waterflower, una de las más fuertes líderes de gimnasio y más reconocida de todo kanto

-hola Misty-dijo Brock acercándose a Misty para darle un abrazo fraternal, gracias a que Brock la consideraba su hermana

-hola Brock-devolviéndole el abrazo

-hola mist-dijo Ash acercándose a la líder que estaba impactada

-¿A-Ash[U1] ?-pregunto Misty dudosa de si era o no Ash

-sí, soy yo-dijo Ash

-ASH¡-grito Misty antes de lanzarse a abrazar a un sorprendido, pero muy sorprendido Ash que no esperaba tal acción-hace tiempo que no te veía-dijo Misty nostálgica de que no veía a su mejor amigo hace años

-bueno perdón por no visitarte-se excusó Ash después de soltarse del abrazo-pero estaba ocupado con los viajes y eso-dijo Ash un tanto avergonzado y con miedo de que lo golpeen

-no tranquilo-dijo Misty con una sonrisa-al fin de cuentas tú necesitas cumplir tus sueños y yo no soy quien para interrumpirte-dijo Misty aun con una sonrisa pero un tanto más forzada por que extrañaba viajar con Ash-pero por lómenos debiste llamar-dijo Misty con un cambio radical de humor pasando a ser la de siempre

-gomen-dijo Ash cubriéndose para recibir un golpe que jamás llego

-y que hacen aquí-pregunto Misty dirigiéndolos a la cocina

-bueno pues veras, decidí volver a mis raíces y decidí volver a retar a kanto-dijo Ash con determinación

-a, entonces vienen por una batalla-pregunto Misty un tanto sorprendida por lo que dijo Ash

-claro-(y por otra cosa) pensó Ash

-bueno pues verán, hoy nos toca una función así que no habrá batallas-dijo Misty cogiendo algo de la alacena

-enserio-pregunto Ash con desanimo porque quería tener su batalla

-sí, pero pueden esperar a mañana, y de paso miran la función-dijo Misty calentando lo que había cogido

-bueno si no hay de otra-dijo Ash sin ánimo

-oye alégrate-dijo Brock

-bueno, y cuando empieza la función-pregunto Ash con un tanto de ansiedad de ver la función

-empezara a más tardar a las dos-dijo Misty viendo en un reloj que apenas eran las doce

-bueno que hacemos por mientras-pregunto Brock viendo el reloj

-hablar-dijo Misty dándoles un poco de comer a ambos

Después de comer decidieron hablar, no eran cosas importantes, como los viajes de Ash, Ash y Misty peleando, lo usual hasta que Brock toco el tema del team rocket y todo se puso tenso, Ash procedió de contarle todo a Misty con lujo de detalle, y cuando esta escucho el nombre de mewtwo también recordó todo y se sintió frustrada de no haber podido ayudar a Ash cuando "murió" pero este le dijo que no se preocupara

Luego de un rato llegaron las hermanas de Misty, según había dicho Misty volvieron cinco años después de hacerse cargo del gimnasio pero cuando llegaron no la dejaron ir

Las hermanas sensacionales volvieron para arreglar los asuntos de la obra

-oye hermanita ya estas lista-pregunto Lili

-no-dijo Misty yéndose a cambiar

-no, no, no-dijo Daisy la mayor de todas

-que pasa Daisy-pregunto Violeta

-Trayce no podrá venir a la obra porque tenía que ayudar al profesor en algo-dijo Daisy aterrada porque no sabía de donde sacar a alguien mas

-hola-saludaron Ash y Brock yendo a saludar a las hermanas de Misty

-hola Ash, Brock-dijo Daisy sin prestarle mucha atención pero luego de unos segundos-Ash, Brock que hacen aquí-pregunto Daisy pero antes de que contestaran-oye Ash podrías ayudarnos con algo-pregunto Daisy rogándole a Ash

-claro que se te ofrece-dijo Ash

-actúa en nuestra obra-dijo Daisy, Ash se demoró un poco pero luego reacciono y dijo

-claro-dijo Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro-y de quien hare-pregunto Ash

-del príncipe-dijo Daisy choqueado a Ash pero antes de que dijera algo Daisy se lo llevo a cambiar

Luego de un rato ya todos estaban listos, cuando Misty se enteró de que Ash sería el príncipe se sonrojo a mas no poder y más cuando vio a Ash con el traje de príncipe, esto le hiso mucha gracia a las tres hermanas que aunque no lo tuvieran planeado eso les agradaba ver a su hermana así

Al cabo de un rato el campo de batalla del gimnasio (donde sería la función) se había llenado hasta más no poder, de un momento para otro todos las luces se apagaron apareció violeta en el centro anunciando que la obra comenzaría apuntada con un reflector

-señoras y señores les traemos el espectáculo de la sirena y el príncipe espero y lo desfruten-dijo violeta apagándose la luz y yéndose

Al cabo de unos segundos inicio la obra y se podía notar a la pelirroja nadar junto con sus pokemones, luego de eso Daisy disfrazada de pirata aparece en la obra queriendo robar a la sirena (me olvide como es la obra así que esta es mi versión) pero el príncipe Ash entro a la obra a salvar a la princesa del pirata con una batalla muy reñida entre pikachu y gyarados, pero pikachu gano, luego de eso llego la escena que todos querían, el beso

-o mi caballero como podría agradecer su valentía por salvarme-pregunto Misty con una forma de damisela

-no quiero recompensas, por que lo hice por amor-dijo Ash cogiendo de las manos a Misty

-bueno que le parece una muestra de amor entonces-dijo Misty más que roja por lo que venía y Ash estaba igual con sus corazones acelerados pero aun así lo querían

Entonces ambos se acercaban lentamente el uno al otro hasta que se besaron, fue algo torpe e inexperto pero aun así fue muy tierno, todos en las gradas soltaron un muy sonoro awwwww, los dos jóvenes querían seguir pero los aplausos y la falta de aire les separo, ambos estaban rojos pero tenían una sonrisa en su rostro pues en ese primer beso habían transmitido todo lo que sentían por el otro

Al cabo de un rato todos los espectadores se fueron dejando a los dos jóvenes solos

-no sabía que besabas tan bien-dijo Misty en forma burlona

-porque lo dices, quieres más-la reto Ash a lo cual Misty se sonrojo pero no se hiso para atrás

-claro-dijo Misty acercándose seductoramente pero antes de que se unieran alguien los interrumpió

-muy bien hecho chicos-dijo Daisy abrazando a ambos-en especial el beso-dijo con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar a los dos

-bien hecho-dijo Brock acercándose a sus amigos

-gracias-dijeron los dos al unísono haciendo que los demás se rieran

-oye Daisy donde está el teléfono-pregunto Brock

-al final del pasillo-dijo Daisy enseñándole el pasillo que daba a la sala

-gracias-dijo Brock antes de dirigirse al teléfono, ya hay Brock decide llamar a Trayce-hola Trayce-saludo Brock al peli verde

-hola Brock, ya descubriste algo-le pregunto Trayce a Brock

-sí, tu plan función-dijo Brock recordando lo que le dijo Trayce en ciudad plateada

OoOo Flash back OoOo

Brock se encontraba en un video-teléfono a las cinco de la mañana en el centro pokemon de ciudad plateado llamando a Trayce

-contesta-decía Brock contestemente cuando apareció la imagen de un chico peliverde medio adormilado-oye Trayce tienes una idea de cómo saber si a Ash le gusta Misty-pregunto Brock demasiado rápido

-oye Brock son las cinco de la mañana no podías llamar en otra ocasión-pregunto Trayce técnicamente dormido

-no, es urgente-dijo Brock acercándose a la pantalla-estamos a uno o dos días de llegar a celeste-dijo Brock un tanto más calmado

-bueno, dijiste un o dos días no-pregunto Trayce a lo que Brock asintió-bueno en dos días habrá una función, si recuerdas que las hermanas de Misty hacen funciones de una obra-dijo Trayce a lo que Brock asintió-bueno veras a mí en cada función me toca ser el príncipe pero cuando lleguen al gimnasio Ash tomara mi lugar-dijo Trayce ya más despierto

-y que tiene que ver Misty con eso-pregunto Brock a lo que Trayce se pegó la frente con la palma

-veras Misty es la sirena, y la sirena tiene que besar al príncipe, pero como yo no iré seguramente mi novia buscara un remplazo y ahí es cuando entra Ash para hacer de príncipe y pues al final se besan-dijo Trayce explicándole su plan a Brock

-bueno, suena razonable-dijo Brock pensando todo detenidamente-puede funcionar, si pasa algo te llamare, ok-pregunto Brock a lo que Trayce asintió y colgó

OoOo fin flash back OoOo

-y bueno que paso-pregunto Trayce emocionado

-se besaron-dijo Brock con orgullo por su amigo-y todos vieron que no era actuación-dijo Brock aún más feliz

-entonces estábamos en lo correcto-refuto Trayce

-si-dijo Brock-bueno nos hablamos luego

-sí, adiós-dijo Trayce colgando

Al cabo de unas horas Ash y Brock tenían que irse al centro pokemon para dormir, no sin antes decirle a Misty que volverían por su medalla, entonces deciden irse al centro donde piden una habitación para dormir

OOoOoOoOoOo

Como era lo habitual Ash despierta a las tres de la mañana pero en esta ocasión estaba más que feliz

-"no sabía que besabas tan bien" "quieres más-claro"-esas simples palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza junto con el beso, ese que le dio una sensación tan llena como si obtuviera algo que le faltaba, ese simple beso torpe e inexperto desencadeno muchas más emociones que antes y él sabía que en su amiga era igual-así que eso sientes-dijo Ash con una sonrisa antes de dormirse

En una habitación del gimnasio pokemon cierta pelirroja al igual que Ash estaba despierta y también recordaba el beso, el beso que la hizo sentir tan llena, tan viva, ese beso le demostró todo lo que sentía por el-veo que amarte no fue tan malo después de todo-se dijo a si misma recordando cómo se cuestionaba de amar a su mejor amigo y pudiera borrar esa amistad, pero es simple beso le confirmo que el sentía lo mismo que ella y esta vez no lo dejaría irse como hace años

 **Bueno me adelante a lo que tenía planeado pero se cómo sacarle ventaja a esto**

 **Que dicen les gusto el beso o era muy predecible, si me preguntan a mí era predecible pero me guato como salió**

 **Adiós**


	5. Chapter 7

**Hola, si se preguntan por qué me demore, pues porque casi me tiro dos materias y por eso mis padres me hicieron estudiar más de lo usual y bueno eso**

 **Por cierto, tenía pensado meterle una leyenda a Ash, ya saben cómo en cada región Ash desempeña un papel muy importante, y pues como metí a meowto se me ocurrió algo, pero díganme les gustaría o no, díganme por reviws sí o no y si no miro respuestas es porque no les importa y entonces lo hare, solo tienen una semana entonces empezare a escribir**

 **Bueno ahora lean**

 **Chapter 7:** medalla cascada y nueva acompañante

Después de unas horas de sueño Ash, Brock y pikachu se despertaron y decidieron ir al gimnasio por que quedaron que desayunarían con Misty

-hola Misty-saluda Brock

-hola Mist-saludo Ash un tanto sonrojado por lo del día anterior

-hola Brock, Ash-dijo Misty igual de sonrojada

-bueno vamos a comer y luego tendremos nuestra batalla que dices-le propuso Ash a Misty la cual simplemente asintió y se fueron a comer

Luego de comer decidieron reposar un poco para después poder pelear si contratiempos, ya después de una hora de reposo decidieron dar comienzo a la batalla por la medalla cascada

-bueno yo seré el árbitro-dijo Brock acomodándose en el puesto del réferi-cada uno usara 3 pokemon, están listos-pregunto alzando los dos banderines, a lo cual ambos asintieron-bueno comiencen-grito Brock bajando ambos banderines

-ve corsola-dijo Misty lazando la pokebola y de está saliendo un pokemon con un aspecto de coral

-ve buterfree-dijo Ash liberando al pokemon parecido a una mariposa

-oye cuando recuperaste a buterfree-le pregunto Misty recordando al pokemon a la perfección

-una larga historia, y también hay dos más-dijo Ash

-bueno, luego me la cuentas-dijo Misty-ahora te derrotare, corsola rayo burbuja-dijo Misty y corsola atacó al pokemon mariposa

-esquívalo y usa tornado-buterfree acoto la acción rápido dándole de lleno a corsola

-resiste y usa placaje-corsola ataco

-tú también buterfree-la mariposa acoto el ataque dándole de lleno a corsola impacta hiriéndose ambos

-ahora cañón de picos-

-esquívalo y usa somnífero-buterfree esquivo el ataque y durmió a corsola dejándolo fuera de combate

-corsola no puede continuar, buterfree gana-dijo Brock levantando el banderín

-vaya as mejorado mucho-dijo Misty mientras sacaba otra pokebola-pero se acabó el juego, sal vaporeon-dijo lanzando la esfera y de esta sale un pokemon con aspecto de sirena

-vaya ¡de donde sacaste un vaporeon-pregunto Ash viendo al pokemon sirena enfrente de el

-larga historia que te contare después-dijo Misty-por ahora concentrémonos en la pelea

-bien continúen-dijo Brock dando inicio al segundo round

-vaporeon pistola agua-

-esquívalo y usa tacleada-el golpe buterfree le dio un gran impacto a vaporen pero no fue suficiente

-acabalo con rayo aurora-el ataque dio un gran impacto debilitando a buterfree

-buterfree no puede continuar, vaporeon gana-dijo Brock levantando la bandera

-bueno vuelve buterfree-dijo Ash devolviendo a buterfree a su pokebola para sacar otra-ve bulbasaur

-continúen-dijo Brock de nuevo

-rayo aurora-

-excavar-bulbasaur acoto el ataque esquivando el rayo aurora de vaporeon

-observa de donde saldrá y rayo aurora-dijo Misty, luego de unos segundos se oyó un ruido providente de un lugar del campo-usa rayo aurora hay-dijo Misty señalando el lugar de donde saldría bulbasaur

-caíste-dijo Ash mientras bulbasaur salía detrás de vaporeon-usa drenadoras-el golpe de bulbasaur golpe de lleno a vaporeon desestabilizándolo un poco

-resiste y destrúyelo con mordisco-dijo Misty y vaporeon ataco, pero antes de poder llegar a bulbasaur cayo cansado

-bien usa hojas navaja-bulbasaur efectuó el ataque debilitando a vaporeon

-vaporeon no puede continuar, bulbasaur gana-dijo Brock levantando el banderín del lado de Ash

-bueno vaporeon estuviste muy bien-dijo Misty mientras devolvía al pokemon para sacar su última pokebola-bueno aquí se acaba todo-dijo mientras lanzaba la pokebola liberando a la gran y espeluznante serpiente marina, gyarados

-gyarados he-Ash sabía que gyarados era sorprendentemente fuerte y se debía cuidar de él, pero algo en su cuello le llama mucho la atención y no dudo en preguntar-Mist que es ese collar de ahí-dijo Ash señalando al collar con una piedra en medio

-esa es una piedra de mega evolutiva-dijo dijo Misty

-increíble-dijo Ash (esto se complicara un poco) pensó Ash-bulbasaur somnífero-dijo Ash y bulbasaur acoto la orden

-esquívalo y usa lanzallamas-gyarados esquivo el somnífero y derroto a bulbasaur con el lanzallamas

-bulbasaur no puede continuar, gyarados gana-dijo Brock levantando el banderín del lado de Misty

-estuviste bien bulbasaur-dijo Ash mientras devolvía a su pokemon-ve charizard-dijo Ash a lo que charizard salió al campo de batalla para enfrentase a gyarados

-bien comiencen-dijo Brock

-bueno acabemos rápido, gyarados mega evoluciona-dijo Misty tomando una especie de collar con una piedra llave, cuando lo hizo gyarados se cubrió de una luz un tanto segadora, cuando gyarados dejo de brillar se podía notar un tanto más grande, su estómago se volvió negro, le creció una escama muy grande en la espalda y tenía una especie de puntos rojos a los costados (búsquenlo y lo verán mejor de que lo describí XD)

-bueno tú también charizard-dijo Ash mientras charizard mega evolucionaba, cuando termino ambos se quedaron viendo esperando que el otro agá su movimiento

-lanzallamas-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y ambos atacaron, cuando chocaron los lanzallamas se creó una gran y densa nube de humo que nublo la vista

-charizard disipa el humo con tus alas-dijo Ash y charizard hizo lo ordenado revelando a gyarados-usa aliento de dragón-

-contrarréstalo con protección-dijo Misty y gyarados freno el aliento de dragón

-furia dragón-

-tú también-los ataques chocaron creando un poco de humo

-lanzallamas-

-hidrobomba-los ataques chocaron y crearon una niebla muy espesa

-garra dragón-ordeno Ash a lo que charizard localizo a gyarados golpeándolo de lleno

-hyperrayo-

-esquívalo-charizard logro esquivar el ataque pero aun así le hizo un poco de daño-usa movimiento sísmico-charizard uso movimiento sísmico hiriendo mucho a gyarados

-acabalo con hidrobomba-ordeno Misty y gyarados le dio de lleno a charizard pero no fue suficiente para debilitarlo

-ahora movimiento sísmico llameante (si no saben de ataque hablo, pues es una combinación de giro fuego y movimiento sísmico, si quieren verlo mejor búsquenlo)-charizard realizo el ataque combinado debilitando a gyarados que se des transformo

-gyarados no puede continuar, el vencedor es charizard y Ash-dijo Brock señalando a Ash

-estuviste muy bien gyarados-dijo Misty mientras lo devolvía a su pokebola-bueno Ash me ganaste justamente, ten esto-dijo Misty dándole la medalla cascada

-que bien ya tengo dos medallas-dijo Ash abrazando a charizard ya en su forma normal

-bueno creo que ya se van-dijo Misty demasiado triste de que se irían sus amigos

-oye y si nos acompañas-dijo Ash y Misty lo observo-ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Ash otorgándole una oportunidad

-claro-dijo Misty demasiado feliz de poder volver a viajar

-bueno salimos mañana-dijo Ash yéndose junto a Brock pero justo cuando iban a irse llego el team rocket (lo escribo así porque me parece mejor xD) para robar las medallas de Ash

-prepárense para los problemas-dijo Jessie

-y más vale que teman-dijo James

-para proteger al mundo de la devastación-Jessie

-para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-James

-para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-Jessie

-y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas-James

-¡Jessie!

-¡James!

-el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz (ahora si lo escribí como es)-Jessie

-ríndase ahora o prepárense para los problemas-James

-meowth así es-meowth

-otra vez-se preguntó Ash así mismo cansado del trio-no tienen nada mejor que hacer que molestarme-

-déjame pensarlo, no-dijo Jessie

-por cierto, gracias por la medalla-dijo James con la medalla cascada en la mano

-oigan devuélvanla-dijo Misty demasiado furiosa de que se sigan entrometiendo en todo

-pero si es la tonta pelirroja-dijo Jessie con una cara maliciosa haciendo enfurecer más a Misty

-sal primeape-dijo Ash sacando a primeape de su pokebola-quítale la medalla-dijo Ash apuntando a James que estaba sudando del miedo de ver la mirada afilada de primeape

-pri (si)-dijo primeape antes de ir a recuperar la medalla de su entrenador

-no, en la cara no-se escuchó el grito de James que estaba siendo golpeado por primeape para que le devuelvan la medalla, al cabo de unos segundos primeape recupero la medalla y se la dio a su entrenador

-bien hecho-dijo Ash a su pokemon-bueno ahora pikachu usa atactrueno-dijo Ash mientras pikachu envía al team rocket a volar como siempre

-el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez-dijeron todos en el aire

-hay si que son molestos-dijo Misty cansada de verlos

-y eso que a ti no te han seguido por seis regiones-dijo Ash bromeando un poco haciendo a reír a Misty levemente

-bueno nos vamos pero vendremos temprano-dijo Brock saliendo al igual que Ash al centro pokemon

Ya hay Ash le pide a la enfermera que restaure a sus pokemones y Brock como siempre intentando conquistarla pero falla rotundamente, cuando curaron los pokemones de Ash estos se van a la habitación que tenían asignadas para poder descansar para al día siguiente seguir su viaje pero esta vez con Misty

OOoOoOoOoOo

Ash estaba despierto y estaba demasiado feliz porque su amiga los acompañaría y esta vez no la dejaría ir

-bueno un asunto menos-pero al momento su felicidad se esfumo para tener una cara sería-ahora solo falta detener al team rocket a como dé lugar-dijo Ash antes de quedar profundamente dormido

 **Bueno como verán le estoy dando mucho protagonismo a charizard y estoy dejando a los demás pokemones de lado, pero tengo una muy buena razón para eso que no se las contare**

 **Como ya les dije, dejen su respuesta de si quieren una leyenda más o no, bueno eso será todo por hoy aunque ya se que esta un poco corto, pero los demás serán un poco mas largos**

 **Adiós**


	6. Chapter 8

**Hola, perdónenme por demorarme demasiado, pero lo que paso es que el cargador de la pc estallo (literalmente) y como no había dinero para otro, tuve que ahorrar y comprarme uno nuevo, y heme aquí escribiendo de nuevo**

 **Bueno con respecto a lo que dije de la leyenda no recibí comentarios de eso (CCSakuraforever si dijiste que sí o no, disculpa pero no entendí lo que escribiste) entonces lo hare y espero les guste, por cierto esto incluye a todos los legendarios (spoiler)**

 **Por cierto unos errores mío, en el Chapter 5 del fic llame a Trayce peli verde por error viendo que es pelinegro y en el Chapter 1 en vez de ponerle Samuel puse Simon (genius) bueno simplemente era eso**

 **Ahora a leer, por cierto las edades son:**

 **Ash: 17**

 **Misty: 17**

 **Brock: 19**

 **Por si tenían dudas**

 **Chapter 8:** el reencuentro con AJ

Estamos en ciudad celeste viendo como Ash, Brock y pikachu despertaban

-haaa buenos días-dijo Ash un tanto adormilado

-buenos días-dijo Brock un poco más despierto que Ash

-pika pi (buenos días)-no hace falta decir quien lo dijo

-bueno vamos a desayunar y luego iremos por Misty para ir a ciudad carmín-dijo Ash levantándose para ir a bañarse para luego ir a comer

-me parece bien te esperamos en el restaurante, ven pikachu-dijo Brock indicándole a pikachu que lo siguiera

Luego de que Ash se bañara y cambiara este salió al restaurante **(no sé cómo decirle)** cuando llego hallo a Brock y pikachu sentados y fue hacia ellos, luego de comer salieron rumbo al gimnasio, ya cuando llegaron Misty los recibió

-hola mist, lista para irnos-le pregunto Ash a lo que esta negó

-no aún tengo que empacar unas cosas y arreglar unas cosas con mis hermanas-dijo Misty a lo que Ash y Brock asintieron-podrían esperar un momento-pidió Misty a lo que estos volvieron a asentir

Al cabo de un rato Misty llego con su mochila y decidieron irse

-y de que hablabas con tus hermanas-pregunto Ash

-estábamos hablando para saber quién estaría a cargo del gimnasio-respondió Misty

-y quien se hará cargo-pregunto de nuevo Ash interesado de quien se encargara del gimnasio

-Daisy se hará a cargo del gimnasio gracias a que ha entrenado mucho desde que volvieron-respondió Misty aun un poco sorprendida de recordar de que Daisy le pidiera que le ayudar a entrenar

Luego de esto se formó un silencio demasiado incómodo para los 3 hasta que Ash decidió romper este silencio

-por cierto dime como conseguiste a vaporeon-pregunto Ash

-bueno veras, recuerdas a Sakura verdad- **(para los que no vieron la liga Jhoto y\o no recuerdan a Sakura, es una de las cuatro hermanas kimono de ciudad iris y tiene un espeon)** pregunto Misty a lo que Ash asintió-bueno su espeon tuvo un huevo y como no lo podía cuidar me lo envió para que yo lo cuidara, luego de unos meses de que eclosionara conseguí una piedra agua y lo pude hacer evolucionar a vaporeon-dijo Misty recordando cómo consiguió a eevee y como evoluciono a vaporeon-y ahora a ti te toca contarme como reencontraste a buterfree-dijo Misty curiosa de saber cómo lo recupero

-pues no es el único-menciono Ash mientras sacaba a pidgeot y primeape-ellos también volvieron-dijo Ash mientras Misty quedaba anonadada con los dos pokemones que tenía en frente

-valla pidgeot y primeape han crecido mucho-dijo Misty mientras acariciaba a ambos pokemon-y como los reencontraste

-bueno veras según el profesor me dijo que primeape estaba entrenando luego de ganar dos años en boxeo pokemon, buterfree estaba con buterfree rosa y sus hijos y decidieron seguir al profesor y pidgeot regreso al laboratorio después de dejarle la parvada a sus hijos-respondió Ash recordando y resumiendo lo que le dijo el profesor

-vaya-simplemente atino a decir Misty por lo que había dicho Ash

Luego de hablar de otras cosas llegaron a un lugar que recordaban, el gimnasio de AJ **(AJ es como decir el rival de Ash pero indirectamente, era el personaje que tuvo 100 victorias seguidas y se lo mira en el cap. 8 de la primera temporada de pokemon)**

-valla hace mucho que no miraba este lugar-dijo Ash viendo el lugar hecho de madera y con un marcador pero estaba apagado

-creen que este-pregunto Brock a lo que Ash y Misty se encogieron de hombros

-claro que esta-dijo una cuarta voz sorprendiendo a los otros 3

-AJ-dijo Ash sorprendido y emocionado de ver al chico de pelo negro y verde

-el que viste y calza, que hacen aquí-pregunto este feliz de volver a ver a Ash

-estábamos de camino a ciudad carmín y tú que haces aquí, no te vi en la liga-dijo Ash recordando que AJ tenía pensado hacer 100 victorias y luego ir por las medallas

-no las pude reunir todas-menciono mientras se rascaba la nuca como Ash-y decidí ir a otra región a practicar y cuando vi que ganaste la liga kalos decidí volver para participar pero mejor me decidí a mantener de nuevo el "gimnasio"-menciono mientras miraba al gran lugar

-bueno, tienes nuevos pokemon-pregunto Ash muy interesado de ver los pokemon y preguntarle si podrían tener una batalla

-claro, salgan todos-grito AJ mientras tiraba seis pokebolas de las cuales salieron sandslash, buterfree, beedril, raticate, pinsir y galvantula

-valla sandshrew y un rattata evolucionaron y de donde sacaste un pinsir y galvantula-pregunto Ash mientras miraba a los dos pokemones

-a pinsir lo encontré en mi viaje por Jhoto mientras vagaba por el bosque, estaba pelando con un ursaring, lo ayude y me ha seguido desde entonces y galvantula simplemente me miro y me siguió-menciono mientras miraba a los dos antes mencionados

-oye que dices si tenemos una batalla-reto Ash mientras se alejaba de ambos pokemon para ver a AJ

-claro, que te parece 6 contra 6-pregunto este mientras sus pokemones se emocionaban de luchar

-me parece bien-aclaro Ash mientras pikachu estaba ansioso de luchar de nuevo contra AJ

-bueno yo seré el árbitro-dijo Brock mientras se acomodaban en el "gimnasio" para dar inicio a su batalla-bien será una batalla 6 contra 6, el primero en derrotar a los 6 pokemones del rival gana-menciono Brock las reglas del encuentro

-bien, beedril yo te elijo-decido AJ mientras beedril se posaba frente a su entrenador

-ve bulbasaur-Ash lanzo la esfera de donde salió bulbasaur

-bien tenemos ventaja de tipo-menciono AJ a su pokemon que asentía

-comiencen-grito Brock dando inicio a la batalla

-beedril doble rayo-beedril lanzo dos rayos que impactaron de lleno en bulbasaur haciéndolo retroceder

-estas bien-pregunto Ash a lo que bulbasaur asintió-bien usa drenadoras-bulbasaur envió las semillas y cuando chocaron beedril se cubrió de un rojo indicando que había acertado

-usa puya nociva-beedril lanzo unos pinchos morados que dieron de lleno a bulbasaur pero no lo envenenaron

-bulbasaur usa látigo cepa-bulbasaur agarro a beedril y lo estrello en el suelo causándole un gran daño sumándole el destello rojo-ahora excavar y carga un rayo solar-bulbasaur de inmediato se metió al suelo mientras reunía energía para el rayo

-espera a que salga y usa ataque furia-beedril siguió la orden y espero a que saliera bulbasaur pero no salía

-ahora golpéalo y acabalo con el rayo solar-bulbasaur salió a espaldas de beedril y lo golpeo para después impactarlo con el rayo solar y debilitarlo

-beedril no puede continuar el ganador es bulbasaur

-vuelve beedril lo hiciste bien-menciono AJ mientras devolvía a beedril a su pokebola-ve pinsir-el pokemon se puso en frente de su entrenador

-bulbasaur puedes seguir-pregunto Ash a lo que rápidamente bulbasaur asintió

-comiencen-grito Brock

-pinsir usa tijera x-pinsir formo una x enfrente con sus garras lanzándose rápidamente a bulbasaur

-esquívalo con excavar-bulbasaur antes de que llegara pinsir se logró enterrar efectivamente esquivando el ataque

-espera a que salga y usa movimiento sísmico-pinsir acoto la orden esperando la salida de bulbasaur

-bulbasaur látigos cepa-bulbasaur a un bajo el suelo extendió sus látigos golpeando a pinsir

-pinsir sujeta los látigos y extráelo de la tierra-pinsir sujeto uno de los látigos sacando a bulbasaur de su escondite para después estrellarlo en el suelo

-puedes continuar-pregunto Ash preocupado de su pokemon pero este asintió-bien usa de nuevo látigos cepa-bulbasaur lanzo sus látigos impactando con pinsir pero no se esperaban lo que vendría

-pinsir acércalo y usa golpe-pinsir cogió los látigos atrayendo a bulbasaur para propinarle una secuencia de golpes debilitándolo

-bulbasaur no pude continuar el ganador es pinsir-menciono Brock mientras Ash iba a levantar a bulbasaur

-bulbasaur (perdón)-se disculpó bulbasaur en los brazos de Ash-bul ba saur (no fui fuerte)-

-estuviste muy bien-lo reanimo Ash devolviéndolo a su pokebola-ve primeape-el pokemon mono cerdo salió de su pokebola poniéndose la gorra para atrás

-comiencen-

-pinsir sigue con golpe-pinsir se acercó pero antes de que pudiera conectar un golpe primeape los esquivo

-ahora contrarréstala-primeape hizo brillar su puño para propinarle un golpe que mando a volar a pinsir-cuál es ese ataque

Pokedex: megapuño, es un ataque que hace que el pokemon propine un golpe con su puño muy fuertemente causando daño a su objetivo, no causa efectos segundarios **(o algo así)**

-bien-menciono Ash al ver el ataque-usa de nuevo megapuño-primeape se acercó a pinsir propinándole el golpe dejando a pinsir con una rodilla en el suelo

-movimiento sísmico-pinsir agarro a primeape alzándolo varios metros pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ash dio una orden que lo sacaría de equilibrio

-libérate y usa movimiento sísmico-primeape se liberó fácilmente para coger a pinsir y estrellarlo en el suelo debilitándolo

-pinsir no puede continuar, primeape gana-anuncio Brock mientras AJ devolvía a pinsir a su pokebola

-bien ve raticate-la rata se posó en frente de su entrenador

-comiencen-

-raticate usa ataque rápido-raticate se lanzó a una velocidad sorprendente contra primeape propinándole un fuerte golpe

-responde con megapuño-primeape propino el puño desestabilizando a raticate

-híper colmillo-los colmillos de raticate brillaron mientras este mordía fuertemente a primeape

-ahora aléjalo con golpe-primeape golpeo la cabeza de raticate para liberarse y darle una sesión de golpes

-esquívalo con ataque rápido-raticate se movió para esquivar el ataque y luego impactar con primeape

-ahora gánale con movimiento sísmico-primeape aprisiono a raticate para elevarse y luego estrellarlo y debilitarlo como a pinsir

-raticate no puede continuar, primeape gana-anuncio de nuevo Brock y AJ devolvía a raticate a su pokebola para enviar a su próximo pokemon

-ve galvantula-la araña eléctrica se puso en pose de batalla al momento de entrar en el campo de combate

-comiencen-

-electrobola-galvantula lanzo la gran bola eléctrica contra primeape pero este lo recibió sin ningún daño

-muy bien primeape usa megapatada-primeape se lanzó contra galvantula propinándole una fuerte patada que lo hizo retroceder

-electrotela-galvantula creo la gran red eléctrica capturando a primeape

-intenta liberarte-primeape intento liberarse pero ya estaba muy cansado por los 2 combates anteriores

-muy bien, primeape está cansado, usa bola de energía-galvantula cargo la esfera para lanzarla contra primeape que quedo debilitado por el cansancio

-primeape no puede continuar, galvantula gana-anuncio Brock mientras Ash se acercaba primeape para felicitarlo y devolverlo a su pokebola

-bien ve buterfree-la mariposa se posó en frente de Ash

-comiencen-

-electrotela-galvantula no se hizo de esperar lanzando la red contra buterfree pero este la esquivo con gran facilidad

-ahora psicorrayo-buterfree hizo brillar sus ojos para luego lanzar un potente rayo multicolor debilitando a galvantula

-galvantula no puede continuar, buterfree gana-anuncio Brock mientras AJ devolvía a galvantula

-ve buterfree-la mariposa se posó en el campo de batalla listo para atacar

-comiencen-

-buterfree usa placaje-el buterfree de Ash se lanzó contra el de AJ dándole de lleno

-buterfree usa viento plateado-el buterfree de AJ lanzo la gran ráfaga de aire

-contara ataca con tornado-ambas ráfagas de aire chocaron creando un viento muy fuerte haciendo que ambos entrenadores se cubrieran para no ser arrastrados

-buterfree localízalo con confusión-el buterfree de AJ hizo brillar sus ojos para localizar a su enemigo, teniendo éxito-muy bien ahora usa placaje-buterfree se lanzó contra el buterfree de Ash golpeándolo muy fuertemente

-somnífero/somnífero-ambos buterfrees lanzaron el polvo durmiéndose mutuamente y quedando fuera de combate

-ambos no pueden continuar, es un empate-anuncio Brock mientras Ash y AJ iban por sus pokemon

-ve pikachu/ve sandslash-ambos pokemon se pusieron frente a su respectivos entrenadores estando en 4 patas

-comiencen-

-usa cuchillada-sandslash se lanzó contra pikachu haciendo brillar sus grandes garras

-usa cola férrea para esquivarlo-pikachu usando su cola para pegarle al piso salto esquivando a sandslash-ahora ataque rápido-pikachu se lanzó tan rápidamente a sandslash que este no alcanzo a esquivar el ataque dándole de lleno

-excavar-sandslash se metió debajo del campo de batalla

-pikachu escúchalo de donde va a salir y esquívalo-pikachu contesto con un "pi" mientras agudizaba sus oídos para poder saber de dónde ataca sandslash

-sal ahora-sandslash salió muy rápidamente pero pikachu alcanzo a esquivarlo gracias a sus grandes orejas que le ayudaron a localizarlo

-ahora ataque rápido-pikachu corrió contra sandslash golpeándolo-ahora tacleada de voltios-pikachu corrió creando el gran manto eléctrico impactando contra sandslash-termínalo con cola férrea-pikachu golpeo a sandslash con su cola debilitándolo

-sandslash ya no puede continuar, pikachu y Ash ganan-dio por finalizado Brock el encuentro

-bien hecho sandslash vuelve-AJ devolvió a sandslash para ir a curarlo no sin antes ir a felicitar a Ash-bien hecho Ash veo que has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos-este le extendió la mano a lo que Ash aceptó gustoso

-gracias, tú también has mejorado mucho-Ash soltó la mano de AJ-bueno nos tenemos que ir-menciono Ash nostálgico de irse

-bueno que se le va a hacer, adiós Ash, espero que les vaya bien y te estaré animando apenas comience el torneo-dijo AJ antes de que Ash y los demás se fueran

-bueno se nos hace tarde, tenemos que movernos-dijo Brock mirando un reloj de muñeca

Después de una larga caminata por el bosque anocheció indicando que tenían que descansar

-bueno será mejor parar y descansar-indico Brock sacando una tienda de dormir

-tienes razón-dijo Ash mientras bostezaba y tenía a pikachu dormido en sus brazos

-bien me iré a dormir-dijo Misty mientras se metía a su tienda-hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana-respondieron Ash y Brock entrando a su tienda a dormir plácidamente

OOoOoOoOoOo

 **Pensé que no lo acabaría pero aquí esta, se me complico mucho este Chapter más que todo la batalla gracias a que tenía que ver ataques, estadísticas, debilidades y muchas otras cosas sin contar que tuve que ver de nuevo la primera temporada por que no recordaba algunas cosas del anime**

 **Espero les haya gustado y perdón por la demora pero como dije estallo el cargador de la pc no sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero ya tengo uno nuevo y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible**

 **Adiós**


	7. Chapter 9

**Hola que les puedo decir aparte de que actualice milagrosamente rápido y no me demore un mes o más (o si, no estoy seguro de cuando actualice)**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero les guste**

 **Chapter 9:** nostalgia de bulbasaur y charizard

Nos encontramos con nuestros héroes en medio de un bosque mientras ellos despertaban, bueno mejor dicho Ash despertaba

-buenos días-dijo Ash a unos inexistentes Brock y pikachu-he, a donde se fueron-luego de cambiarse Ash sale a ver dónde estaban sus amigos

-hasta que despiertas-menciono Misty con un toque de sarcasmo

-ven el desayuno está listo-anuncio Brock mientras se sentaban alrededor de un mesa improvisada

Luego de desayunar se dispusieron a seguir su camino, ya habido guardado todo nuestros héroes deciden continuar hasta que como de costumbre se pierden

-no puedo creer que acepte a venir para perderme-anuncio Misty con el mismo toque de sarcasmo

-oye no estamos perdidos o no Brock-anuncio Ash con su orgullo en alto

-según mi pokenav si estamos perdidos-informo Brock reventando el entusiasmo de Ash

-bueno sigamos hasta encontrar algo entonces-ordeno Misty empezando a caminar para ser seguida por Brock y Ash

-oye no creen que el pasto es muy largo en esta zona-dedujo Brock mirando que el pasto le llegaba alrededor de sus piernas

-tienes razón-contesto en afirmación Ash viendo que el pasto le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las piernas-ya sé dónde estamos-grito Ash lanzándose a correr hasta llegar a un pasto bajo-por aquí es-se dijo Ash así mismo mirando un chorrito de agua prominente de una roca

-oye por lo menos avisa cuando hagas eso-respondió Misty saliendo por donde llego Ash

-perdón-se disculpó Ash por su acción- pero, sal bulbasaur-bulbasaur salió de la esfera roja y blanca quedando frente a Ash-oye bulbasaur recuerdas este lugar-bulbasaur inmediatamente se puso a analizar el lugar hasta que se echó a correr repentinamente

-oye que le pasa a bulbasaur-pregunto Misty

-aquí es donde atrapaste a bulbasaur si no me equivoco Ash-respondió Brock que ya había llegado

-así es-respondió Ash-vengan sigamos a bulbasaur-Ash, Misty y Brock siguieron a bulbasaur hasta que llegaron al puente caído donde ya no pudieron avanzar más-y ahora que-cuestiono Ash

-tengo una idea pero es un tanto riesgosa-anuncio Misty a lo que los pokemones y humanos le prestaron atención-bueno, pues si usamos a gyarados podríamos soltarlo en el rio montarnos en él y luego cruzarlo hasta llegar rio abajo y seguir nuestro camino-no hubo respuesta hasta luego de unos cuantos segundos

-puede funcionar-dedujo Brock mirando a Ash para que respondiera

-está bien, tu que dices pikachu-pregunto Ash a lo que pikachu le respondió con un "pi"-y tu bulbasaur-bulbasaur asintió-bien saca a gyarados-Misty inmediatamente libero a la gran serpiente marina explicándole todo a lo que este asintió e hizo que todos los montara yendo rio abajo para dejarlos en una orilla

-gracias por ayudar gyarados vuelve-Misty devolvía a su pokemon mientras que bulbasaur se hecho de nuevo a correr mientras los demás lo seguían hasta que pisaron una trampa

-veo que no deshiciste todas las trampas-le dijo Ash a bulbasaur colgado de cabeza junto a Brock y Misty

-bulba (perdón)-le dijo bulbasaur mientras liberaba sus hojas navajas tirando al suelo a los tres, luego de ese contratiempo llegaron a un claro donde había una vieja cabaña un tanto deteriorada

-parece no haber nadie aquí-dedujo Brock mirando la cabaña ya que estaba en muy mal estado desanimando completamente a bulbasaur porque este quería ver a sus antiguos amigos

-tranquilo algún día volverás a verlos-lo intentó reanimar Ash a lo que bulbasaur simplemente lanzo una sonrisa nostálgica en forma de afirmación, pero un ruido llamo la atención de todos, mirando en la dirección correspondiente al ruido se hallan con un bellossom y detrás de este se hallaba Melanie (Melanie era por decir la protectora de todos los pokemones indefensos junto a bulbasaur, aparece en el episodio 10 de la primera temporada)

-bulbasaur (Melanie)-bulbasaur rápidamente a los brazos de Melanie para ser recibido gustosamente

-bulbasaur, Ash, que hacen aquí-le pregunto a Ash mientras soltaba a bulbasaur que se puso a jugar junto a bellossom

-bueno decidimos volver a recolectar las medallas para volver a participar en la liga de kanto-respondió Ash mientras observaba a bulbasaur-y tú que has hecho en estos años –pregunto esta vez Ash a Melanie

-decidí volverme criadora pokemon y esta es una de mis orgullos-respondió mientras señalaba a bellossom

Luego de eso pasaron un buen rato hablando mientras bulbasaur y bellossom juagaban junto a pikachu hasta que llegó el momento de seguir el camino

-bueno Melanie necesitamos seguir nuestro camino si no nos retrasaremos-se despidió Ash dándole la mano que esta estrecho, pero bulbasaur no se veía muy feliz de volver a separarse de Melanie por lo que Ash noto esto-oye bulbasaur podemos hablar a solas-bulbasaur no entendía a que venía la petición pero aun así acepto-bulbasaur si quieres puedes irte con Melanie-esto saco de balance a bulbasaur choqueándolo porque no se esperaba eso-si eso es lo que te hace feliz, sabes que yo busco la felicidad de todos ustedes y si viajar con Melanie te hace ser feliz por mi estaría bien que vayas con ella-Ash estaba al borde del llanto por tener que dejar a su amigo ir pero no debía ser egoísta y tenía que buscar la felicidad de los demás sobre la suya

-bul (no)-respondió bulbasaur serio-bul bulbasaur saur bul bulbasaur, bul bulbasaur saur bulba bul bulbasaur saur bul bulba bul bulba saur bulbasaur (no quiero ir con Melanie, yo quiero seguir viajando y peleando junto a ti y a mis amigos)

-seguro-le pregunto Ash

-saur (si)-respondió bulbasaur con una sonrisa

-bien vamos sigamos con nuestro camino y ganemos la liga junto a los demás-luego de las aclaraciones volvieron junto a los demás, se despidieron de Melanie y siguieron su camino

Al rato de unas horas de caminar y pelear con otros entrenadores llegaron a un tronco donde Ash y pikachu se quedaron mirándolo

-Ash pasa algo-le pregunto Misty mirando a los 2

-se me hace haber pasado por aquí-le respondió Ash aun sin voltear a ver

-bueno luego lo recordaras primero vayamos al centro pokemon que está aquí cerca-le dijo Brock tomando un poco la delantera

-bueno-respondió Ash empezando a caminar pero sin ver el camino

-ya llegamos-anuncio Brock entrando a un centro pokemon extrañamente de madera y era mucho más grande

-creo haber estado aquí antes-dijo Ash a sus acompañantes mirado el centro

-heeee en tu anterior viaje-le respondió Misty con un poco de ironía

-si ya se. Pero digo que creo que aquí paso algo especial-respondió Ash intentando recordar que era ese lugar

-en algún momento lo recordaras-le dijo Brock

-buenos días en que les puedo ayudar

-porque ahorita hay cosas más importantes-dijo Brock acercándose a la enfermera-auchhhh

-sabes extrañaba esto-anuncio Misty jalando a Brock lejos de la enfermera

-o tu eres el chico que rescato a ese charmander-le dijo la enfermera a Ash que por fin recordó lo especial de ese lugar

-haaa ya recordé, muchas gracias enfermera Joy-dijo Ash antes de salir corriendo por la puerta

-que le paso-se preguntó la enfermera viendo correr a Ash

-ni idea-respondió Misty apareciendo de un lado y Brock estaba tumbado en una esquina

-ya recuerdo porque este lugar es tan especial pikachu-le dijo Ash a pikachu que aún estaba un poco confundido, hasta que llegaron al tronco-sal charizard-el llamado se materializo y se puso a analizar todo el panorama que lo rodeaba

-arg… (Aquí…)- **(siendo honesto no sé cómo poner cada vez que charizard habla)**

-aquí es donde te encontré hace unos años, cuando casi mueres-le interrumpió Ash-a decir verdad ese fue uno de los mejores días por que pude encontrar un gran amigo y compañero-le dijo Ash con unas pequeñas lagrimas pero aun así sonriendo

-arggg (al igual que yo)-le respondió charizard igualmente con una sonrisa

-ven vamos al centro pokemon-con esas últimas palabras los tres se fueron al centro pokemon donde todos los estaban esperando

-por que saliste kétchum-le pregunto Misty un tanto molesta por la repentina salida de Ash

-lo siento recordé lo que me estaba distrayendo y es que aquí fue donde capture a charizard-le respondió este con un deje de nostalgia

-es cierto aquí es donde rescataste a charizard cuando aún era un charmander-dijo Brock saliendo de quien sabe donde

Luego de una curación rápida de los pokemones deciden seguir pero al momento de salir se encuentran con alguien

-quítate de mi camino estorbo-la persona con la que se chocaron se llamaba Damián **(Damián era el entrenador que dejo a charizard cuando era un charmander y se lo mira en el capítulo 11)** -espera no eres el estúpido niño que intento salvar a ese inútil charmander-le dijo a Ash con sarcasmo y un toque de burla que no le hizo gracia a ninguno de los 4

-vamos Ash no caigas en sus provocaciones-le dijo Brock demostrando de que es el más maduro

-ese patético charmander no podría hacer nada, seguramente ni siquiera ha de ver evolucionado-le dijo de nuevo intentando provocarlo y casi consiguiéndolo

-hasta aquí-dijo Misty volteándose para encarar al patán-para tu información ese charmander se convirtió en un charizard muy poderos capaz de ganarle a un legendario-a decir verdad no exageraba pero Damián no se la creyó

-si eso es cierto no te molestara tener una batalla uno contra uno-le dijo esta vez jugando con una pokebola en sus manos

-sabes olvida lo que dije calla a este patán-le dijo Brock dándole una sonrisa de complicidad a la cual Ash respondió de la misma manera

-está bien acepto-dijo Ash sacando la pokebola de charizard

Ya afuera en el campo de entrenamiento ambos entrenadores estaban preparándose para el enfrentamiento

-esto durara solo un segundo-dijo Damián

-eso es lo que tú crees-le respondió Ash en la misma forma arrogante

-muy bien será una batalla uno contra uno-anuncio Brock

-ve magmortar-el gran pokemon de fuego hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla pero se lo veía muy cansado y en mal estado-lo cambie con un iluso que pensaba que un magikarp dorado era mejor-le dijo con una sonrisa

-bien ve charizard-dijo Ash lanzando la esfera de donde salió charizard que se sorprendió de ver a su antiguo entrenador, pero no le duro nada para cambiarlo a rabia

-comiencen-

-acabemos esto de un solo golpe, hyperrayo-el gran y potente rayo no se hizo de esperar

-dispérsalo-en cuanto el rayo estaba a unos pocos centímetros de llegar charizard desplego sus alas con tanta fuerza que el rayo se disolvió

-i-im-imposible-Damián estaba completamente aturdido por lo visto al igual que su pokemon que se quedó congelado porque disolvieron como si nada su mejor ataque

-ataca con garra dragón desde el aire-charizard alzo vuelo y bajo en picada a una velocidad muy alta asiendo brillar sus garras pero antes de siquiera acercarse a magmortar las garras formadas se trasladaron por todo el cuerpo de charizard transformándose en un gran dragón azul que lo cubría impactando contra magmortar-que ataque es-

Pokedex: carga dragón: causa daño y tiene probabilidad del 20% de hacer retroceder al objetivo

-genial usa carga dragón-charizard volvió a tomar vuelo y volvió a atacar empujando a magmortar

-resiste y usa llamarada-

-cúbrete-charizard alcanzo a cubrirse con sus alas pero estas se prendieron en llamas si quemar a charizard

-usa puño de fuego-magmortar se lanzó desesperadamente asía charizard pero este se cubrió con las alas aun en llamas

-ataque ala-charizard ataco con sus alas que seguían en llamas-mmmm charizard que te parece si lo llamamos alas llameantes-le propuso un nombre Ash a lo que charizard aun atacando asintió a favor del nombre-bien usa alas llameantes **(este va a ser como un ataque, solo que va a ser un ataque especial que solo sabe charizard, bueno consiste en esto-alas llameantes: ataque tipo: fuego\volador, descripción: el usuario cubre sus alas respectivamente con un fuego que puede ser usado para defensa o ataque, efectos secundarios: quemar- esa seria toda la descripción del ataque)** -charizard se lanzó de nuevo asía magmortar impactando de lleno tumbándolo en el suelo y apagándose el fuego de las alas de charizard

-levantate-a decir verdad entrenador y pokemon estaban tan desesperados por siquiera conectar un solo ataque por que ambos sabían que iban a perder y muy dolorosamente

-acaba con movimiento sísmico-con esa simple orden todo acabo, luego de tirar a magmortar este se debilito y no pudo siquiera hacerle un poco de daño a charizard-ahora qué opinas-le pregunto Ash junto a charizard

-admito que no esperaba esto-le respondió de rodillas sintiendo la derrota-creo que fue un error dejar libre a charizard-le dijo arrepentido-y perdón por subestimarlos-se disculpó esta vez levantando la mirada hallándose con una sonrisa por parte de Ash

-no te preocupes-le respondió Ash ayudándolo a pararse

-bueno creo que seguiré entrenando, adiós-luego de despedirse este se fue al centro pokemon

-bueno será mejor seguir-dijo Ash a sus acompañantes-y por cierto charizard como aprendiste carga dragón, según la Pokedex no puedes aprender ese ataque-le dijo Ash revisando todos los ataques que aprenden los charizard

-tal vez es un movimiento huevo-le informo Brock arrebatándole la Pokedex para luego pasársela con la información

Pokedex: charmander: movimientos huevo: carga dragón: charmander y sus evoluciones pueden aprender este ataque cuando son hijos de un dratini y sus evoluciones, gible y sus evoluciones o deino y sus evoluciones

-entonces así es como aprendiste ese ataque-le dijo Ash a charizard que estaba a su lado viendo igualmente la Pokedex-y de cual de todas estas especies eres hijo-charizard simplemente se encogió de hombros gracias a que no conocía sus orígenes

-lo descubriremos después, creo que sería mejor entrar a descansar al centro pokemon-les informo Brock a lo cual todos se dirigieron al centro pokemon luego de devolver a charizard

Luego de pedirle todo a la enfermera Joy y darse las buenas noches entre ellos estos se fueron a dormir plácidamente

 **OOoOoOoOoOo**

 **A decir verdad me quedo complicado estar escribiendo y estar enfermo, pero por fin llego y con un ataque nuevo que me gusto como me quedo, como dije es un ataque especial por lo cual no se ocupa como ataque**

 **Explicándome mejor sería que no cuenta como ataque si no que sería como un habilidad, sería algo así como contraescudo solo que sería único de charizard**

 **Bueno en fin espero que me dejen su opinión de que les pareció y que cosas tengo que mejorar**

 **Adiós**


	8. Chapter 11

**Hola y perdón por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo pero es que tuve unos problemas personales, estoy escribiendo unas historias aparte que no subiré y muchas otras cosas**

 **Así que en compensación de mi demora subiré 2 capítulos hoy**

 **Disclaimer (porque ya faltaba): pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a satoshi tajiri y a Nintendo porque si me perteneciera saldría pokeshipping en todos los episodios**

 **Chapter 10:** regreso de un antiguo amigo

Nos encontramos en un centro pokemon en donde nuestros héroes se encontraban descansando

Ya luego de comer y arreglar todo procedieron a ir a la siguiente ciudad, ciudad carmín para la tercera medalla de Ash

-falta mucho para llegar a carmín-pregunto Ash

-uno día a más tardar, menos si no hay contratiempos-le respondió Brock revisando el mapa

-no recordaba que estuviera tan lejos

-pues nos llevó 7 capítulos la anterior vez

-que dijiste Brock

-nada

Luego de caminar por unas horas llegaron a un pueblito que estaba cerca

-bueno, deberíamos parar por suministros-les dijo Brock

-está bien-

Pero antes de poder ir al lugar empezó a sonar una sirena

-algo está pasando-les dijo Misty mirando asía el lugar donde sonaba la sirena

-debemos ir a ver-con esas palabras por parte de Ash los tres salieron corriendo al lugar

Cuando llegaron miraron una casa de 2 pisos completamente prendida en llamas

-debemos apagarlo-dijo Misty mientras sacaba a gyarados-usa hidrobomba

-sal ludicolo y usa danza lluvia-el pokemon salió y empezó a bailar creando una fuerte lluvia, pero no pudo acabar con el fuego

-no es suficiente-les dijo Ash viendo que el fuego ni cedía en lo más mínimo

Pero llego un camión de bomberos de donde salió un blastoise, 3 wartortles y por ultimo un squirtle

-ya estamos aquí, por favor aléjense un poco-una oficial Jenny salió del camión haciendo retroceder un poco a los que presenciaban la casa

El equipo pokemon que había salido empezó a apagar al fuego con la dirección del squirtle y con la ayuda de la danza lluvia asiendo que el fuego se apague completamente

-muy bien hecho-la oficial Jenny felicito al escuadrón por su gran trabajo-y a ustedes también-les agradeció digiriéndose a los 3

-no fue nada-le respondió Ash

-lo hicimos con gusto-esta vez fue Misty

-no fue nada, pero por ti sería capaz de bajar la luna-esta vez fue Brock arrodillado frente a la oficial que tenía cara de pocos amigos

-ven aquí-Misty se llevó arrastrado de la oreja a Brock mientras gritaba

Mientras todos reían el squirtle se quedó viendo fijamente a Ash, al momento que lo reconoció este salió corriendo asía el

-squirt (Ash)-pronuncio squirtle

Al momento de oír eso se dio cuenta de que lo entendió y se le quedo bien por unos segundos hasta que Ash reconoció quien era

-s-squirtle-al momento de pronunciar eso el pokemon asintió-squirtle-Ash se abalanzó sobre el pokemon para abrazarlo

-hay que lindo-una voz salió de la casa que se había incendiado

-pero odiamos lo lindo-una segundo voz salió

-quien está hay-grito la oficial Jenny

Antes de darse cuenta salieron unas jaulas que atraparon al escuadrón y a los demás pokemon a excepción de squirtle

-no pikachu-grito Ash viendo como una mano robótica se llevaba al pokemon-quien está hay

-prepárense para los problemas

-y más vale que teman

-para proteger al mundo de la devastación

-para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

-para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

-y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

-es Jessie

-y jame me mes

-el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

-ríndanse ahora o prepárense para pelear

-meowth así es

-wobuuffet

-team rocket

-hola bobos-saludo Jessie con la mano

-y adiós bobos-esta vez fue James huyendo en el globo en forma de meowth

-no los dejare escapar, sal pidgeot ven squirtle-el pokemon salió y Ash y squirtle se posaron rápidamente en el para salir volando a gran velocidad, mientras en el globo del team rocket

-esta vez si la hicimos-grito meowth

-si todos estos pokemon nos darán el acenso que deseamos-dijo James

-y así el jefe nos notara y no seremos unos fracasados-dijo Jessie

Los tres empezaron a imaginarse al lado de su jefe y meowth en el regazo de Giovanni y un persian en un rincón oscuro

-alto ahí-los tres salieron de sus pensamientos viendo como Ash y squirtle venían montado en pidgeot viniendo a una velocidad Mach 2

-hay ya nos cayó-gritaron los tres al unísono

-pidgeot usa ataque ala para derribarlos-pidgeot tumbo al globo asiendo que este cayera abruptamente

-corran-gritaron los rocket que corrieron como alma que se lleva el diablo

-squirtle usa hidrobomba-el mencionado disparo un gran torrente de agua que impacto en los tres tirándolos y liberando a los pokemon

-pikachu-pikachu salto asía Ash que lo atrapo-muy bien squirtle diles que usen hidrobomba y pikachu usa impactrueno

Squirtle junto con todo el escuadrón lanzaron el torrente de agua mientras que un manto de electricidad otorgada por pikachu lo cubría

-AAAA-cuando el ataque conjunto impacto los rocket salieron volando

-porque nunca nos salimos con la nuestra-dijo Jessie moviéndose en forma de puchero

-ni en el anime ni en las historias de fanfic ganamos-dijo James

-nadie nos quiere-dijo meowth

-wobuuffet-

-el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez-y el típico brillito en el cielo apareció

-bien hecho-Ash abrazo a squirtle y este correspondió-te has vuelto muy fuerte-squirtle asintió con orgullo de todo su poder

-están todos bien-la oficial Jenny llego junto con Brock y Misty que estaban agotados

-sí, todo gracias al aporte de squirtle-el pokemon se rasco la nuca en señal de vergüenza

-bien volvamos al pueblo-

Ya en el pueblo

-muchas gracias por salvar a nuestro escuadrón de bomberos-les dijo Jenny haciendo una reverencia junto a los pokemon

-no fue nada-les dijo Ash-bien debemos seguir amigos-antes de poder dar un paso Ash sintió que algo le agarraba del pantalón

-squirt (espera)-le pidió squirtle

-dime que pasa-le pregunto Ash poniéndose a su altura

-squir tle squirtle squir (quiero ir con tigo)-le dijo decidido

-pero ellos te necesitan-le respondió señalando a los wartortles y al blastoise

Squirtle rápidamente se acercó al blastoise y se quedaron hablando por varios minutos hasta que ambos se estrecharon la mano y asintieron al mismo tiempo

-parece que le cedió el puesto de líder-dijo la Jenny llamando la atención de todos-miren, hace tiempo squirtle entreno a blastoise cuando era un wartortle, cuando evoluciono squirtle estaba orgulloso de él y por es que el seria el sucesor de squirtle cuando este se retirara-les informo y todos quedaron viendo a squirtle que se acercó a Ash

-así que quieres volver a viajar con migo-squirtle asintió y tenía unos ojos suplicantes-está bien vendrás con migo-squirtle salto de emoción abrazando fuertemente a Ash

-pero Ash ya llevas seis pokemon con tigo-le dijo Misty trayendo devuelta a la tierra al entrenador y al pokemon

-es cierto llevo seis-dijo poniéndose a pensar en las opciones que tenía-le pediré al profesor que me deje llevar siete-

-pero como aras eso-le pregunto Brock

-técnicamente como pikachu no entra en su pokebola no contaría-les dijo y aunque parecía una estúpida idea decidieron ver si funcionaba

En el centro pokemon Ash va hasta uno de los computadores y hace una llamada al profesor Oak

-Ash como has estado-le pregunto el anciano del otro lado de la pantalla

-muy bien gracias, profesor cree que sería capaz de llevar más de seis pokemon a la vez-le pregunto y el profesor se quedó pensando por unos cuantos minutos hasta que dijo

-creo que podría hacer una acepción como la hice con tu padre-

-muchas gracias, espere dijo mi padre

-sí, antes de que se fuera a una nueva región sin explorar me pidió que le dejara llevar a todos sus pokemon consigo-le informo

-valla, y como se llamaba esa región-le pregunto sumamente interesado

-Alola-le dijo recordando los detalles que le dio el papa de Ash-y según me ha informado también hay una liga y unos pokemon extremadamente raros

-vaya, me encantaría ir a esa región, pero primero ganare la meseta añil-dijo entusiasmado por ganar la liga y luego viajar asía Alola

-pero para eso necesitaras a tus mejores pokemon-le dijo Oak-hay muchos entrenadores que quieren derrotar al vi campeón de la liga kalos-

-y es por eso que le pido el favor de dejarme llevar a más de seis pokemon-le dijo acercándose a la pantalla

-está bien a quien quieres que te envié-le pregunto el Oak

-de hecho, me gustaría que me envié la pokebola de squirtle

-está bien hay va-la pokebola apareció inmediatamente el aparato de intercambio

-muchas gracias profesor-le dijo Ash cogiendo su pokebola

-no hay de que Ash-y la pantalla se puso negra

Afuera del centro pokemon todos esperaban pacientemente que Ash saliera, cuando salió el primero en ir fue squirtle que se alegró al ver la sonrisa de su entrenador

-me da gusto que vuelvas al equipo-le dijo mostrando la pokebola-squirtle-el pokemon lo abrazo y luego entro en su pokebola, no sin antes despedirse de la oficial y de sus amigos pokemon, Ash y sus amigos se despidieron retomando su camino

-y que fue lo que te dijo el profesor-le pregunto Brock

-me dijo que podía llevar los pokemon que desee igual que mi padre-le respondió

-que bien…espera tu padre-le pregunto asombrado

-así es, y me dijo que está en una región un tanto alejada-

-bien, si vas yo te acompaño-le dijo Misty apoyándose en el

-gracias y tu Brock-le pregunto mirándolo

-lo siento amigo me tengo que enfocar en ser un criador aunque me encante viajar-les dijo y los dos se entristecieron un poco-pero estoy feliz de que irán los dos juntos-

A Ash y Misty le resonaron esas palabras "irán los dos JUNTOS" inevitablemente ambos se pusieron como un tomate, se mirando y desviaron las miradas rápidamente aunque ambos estaban más que felices

Brock rio para sus adentros por la situación y después de eso todo transcurrió normal

 **Aquí termina, casi siempre termina cuando se van a dormir pero quiero dejar la llegada a ciudad carmín y la batalla de gimnasio en una solo Chapter por lo cual lo dejare aquí**

 **Y como leyeron tenía pensado hacer la liga de Alola pero no sé si hacerlo luego de acabar este fic o apenas salga el juego empezar a escribir**

 **Aún queda uno más**


	9. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11** : Ciudad carmín y tercera medalla

Luego de estar peleando con entrenadores por todo lado Ash y sus amigos por fin llegan a ciudad carmín

-por fin-gritaron Ash y Misty ya exhaustos

-bien a donde vamos primero-les pregunto Brock

-primero al centro pokemon y luego iremos al gimnasio-le dijo Ash

-y luego podremos ir a relajarnos al mar-les dijo Misty

-está bien-respondieron

Ya en el centro pokemon Joy curo a todos los pokemon y Ash fue asía un teléfono

-Ash, pero no me llamaste hace un momento-le pregunto el profesor

-sí, pero ahora me gustaría que me mande a donphan

-está bien, lo llamare y te lo entregare

Luego de que el profesor llamara a donphan y este alegre de volver con Ash lo mando por la maquina

-muchas gracias profesor-le agradeció ya teniendo la pokebola de donphan en sus manos

-no fue nada, adiós y suerte-la pantalla se puso negra

-y ya estás listo para el gimnasio-le pregunto Brock

-sí, vamos-les dijo Ash

Ya adentro del gimnasio

-mírate bebe has crecido-el teniente surge hizo aparición y lo que dijo no era para menos ya que Ash le llegaba al cuello

-he madurado-le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante

-claro que si vi campeón de kalos-le dijo con la misma sonrisa

-gracias pero yo estoy aquí por mi tercer medalla-le respondió Ash

-pika chuuu-pikachu desprendía chispas de sus cachetes y tenía una sonrisa

-está bien-

-yo seré el árbitro-dijo un chico que salió de algún lugar del gimnasio-esta será una batalla tres contra tres el primero en derrotar a todos los pokemones del rival ganara

-sal raichu-el raichu hizo aparición mostrando que ya no era tan pequeño como antes

-será raichu he, bien ve pikachu-pikachu salto del hombro de Ash al campo de batalla mostrando una sonrisa igual que raichu

-listos, comiencen-

-ataque rápido\ataque rápido-ambos pikachu y raichu se lanzaron velozmente el uno contra el otro muy rápido

-aprendimos ese ataque después de que nos derrotaras la última vez-le dijo surge sonriendo

-en ese caso atacare con algo nuevo, pikachu cola de hierro-pikachu salto muy alto dando una vuelta haciendo brillar su cola de un plateado intenso

-tsk, raichu contrarréstalo con cola de hierro-igual que pikachu raichu dio un giro en su posición he igual que pikachu hizo brillar su cola impactándola con la de pikachu

-pero que-Ash quedo confundido gracias a que no se esperaba un ataque como ese

-aprendimos ese ataque cuando te vimos usando el ataque por primera vez en la liga hoenn, no es tan fuerte como el de tu pikachu pero tiene un gran poder defensivo-le dijo mientras se disipaba la nube de humo que se había creado

-tsk, pikachu tacleada de voltios-pikachu corrió con el manto de energía ya creado

-raichu usa tacleada de voltios-raichu contrarresto con el mismo ataque chocando con pikachu y creando una pequeña nube de humo-es inútil, hemos visto cada una de tus batallas y hemos aprendido todas tus técnicas-le dijo mientras la nube se disipaba y se miraba a raichu sonriendo y a pikachu con una cara de preocupación

-pikachu\raichu impactrueno-ambos ataques chocaron y ambos pokemon asían el mejor intento por no ceder en su ataque

-"si esto continua pikachu va a perder"-pensó Ash con una notable preocupación

-acabemos con esto raichu, usa trueno-raichu cargo el gran ataque para luego lanzarlo fuertemente a donde estaba pikachu-úsalo de nuevo-esta vez raichu se demoró un tanto más en cargar el trueno

-"eso es", pikachu espera a que lance el trueno y usa ataque rápido-pikachu asintió esperando a que raichu lanzara su ataque

-ahora raichu-el ataque de raichu iba a una velocidad impresionante pero antes de impactar

-pikachu ahora-pikachu gracias a la potencia del ataque rápido esquivo el ataque con facilidad y se estaba dirigiendo a raichu

-eso no funcionara usa…

-salta con cola de hierro-antes de que el teniente surge diera una orden pikachu golpeo el suelo con su cola saliendo disparado al techo-usa electrobola-pikachu en el aire lanzo la electrobola aun con su cola de hierro impactando exitosamente en raichu y dejándolo fuera de combate

-raichu no puede continuar, pikachu gana-el árbitro señalo a Ash y a pikachu

-bien hecho-Ash abrazo a pikachu que estaba jadeando por el cansancio-te mereces descansar

-muy bien hecho niño pero este es solo el comienzo-

-tenlo por seguro-

-listos lancen a su segundo pokemon-

-sal luxray

-sal bulbasaur

-listos comiencen-

-colmillo trueno-el luxray no se hizo de esperar y se lanzó rápidamente hasta el lugar donde estaba bulbasaur

-salta y esquívalo con látigo cepa-antes de que el luxray pudiera morder a bulbasaur este salto fuera de su alcance

-tsk, ahora trueno-el luxray lanzo el ataque pero antes de impactar

-bulbasaur usa excavar-bulbasaur se lanzó cual proyectil incrustándose en la tierra

-atento luxray-

-sal bulbasaur-gracias a que luxray tiene una gran visión logro divisar a bulbasaur antes de que este le impactara

-usa triturar-gracias a la cercanía que había entre ellos luxray logro coger a bulbasaur sin problema para luego azotarlo fuertemente

-bulba saur-bulbasaur lanzo un grito muy fuerte mientras golpeaba el piso con fuerza y del suelo comenzaron a brotar plantas que atacaron a luxray

-que ataque es-

Pokedex: planta feroz: causa daño y no tiene ningún efecto segundario, el usuario deberá reponerse después de usar el ataque

-vaya-miro asía donde estaba bulbasaur y se dio cuenta que estaba cansado y luxray estaba tendido en el suelo pero aun consiente

-sorprendente niño-le dijo surge-"sabía que los venusaur aprenden ese ataque pero nunca escuche de un bulbasaur que lo pudiera usar"-pensó analizando lo que acababa de suceder

-aun puedes continuar-le pregunto Ash a bulbasaur y este asintió

-y tu luxray sigues peleando-el luxray asintió parándose al mismo tiempo que bulbasaur

-"el siguiente ataque será el último"-ambos pensaron lo mismo y dieron sus órdenes al mismo tiempo

-impactrueno-el luxray lanzo el ataque y antes de que pudiera impactar

-excavar-bulbasaur se metió en la tierra en escasos segundos de esquivar el ataque

-luxray tira un trueno en el agujero-luxray se disponía a hacer lo indicado pero cuando intento moverse este cayo

-ahora bulbasaur sal-antes de que luxray se moviera bulbasaur salió debajo enviándolo asía arriba fuertemente-planta feroz-aun con luxray en el aire bulbasaur golpeo el terreno muy fuerte para que empezaran a brotar plantas que golpearon y debilitaron a luxray

-luxray no puede continuar, bulbasaur gana-

-bien hecho-igual que con pikachu Ash cargo a bulbasaur y este estaba bastante cansado-descansa, solo falta uno y estaremos un paso más de convertirnos en campeones-

-muy bien, saquen a su último pokemon-

-sal macnectric

-sal donphan

-comiencen

-macnectric usa campo eléctrico-macnectric libero una gran cantidad de rayos que se dispersaron por todo el gimnasio-

-está bien, donphan usa rizo defensa-donphan se enrollo quedando como una volita-ahora rodada-aun con la forma en que estaba donphan empezó a rodar con dirección a macnectric

-sabía que alguien me enfrentaría algún día con un tipo roca o tierra muy fuerte por lo cual le enseñe a mi pokemon este ataque, macnectric usa danza lluvia-macnectric libero gas de su cuerpo que lanzo al cielo haciendo que creara una nube que empezó a llover y detuvo a donphan

-pero como-

-cuando conseguí la maquina técnica (MT) se la enseñe y me ha servido mucho-le dijo con una sonrisa-aparte si eso no funcionaba tengo un plan b-

-tsk, "aunque sepa como resistir a la danza lluvia según me dice tendría que afrentarme a algo más fuerte" –Ash estaba contra la espada y la pared pero por dios él es Ash Kétchum por lo cual nunca se daría por vencido-donphan usa rodada de nuevo-donphan se lanzó de nueva cuenta contra macnectric antes de que este pudiera contestar

-ahora trueno-el ataque fue disparado al cielo combinándose con la lluvia y pegando fuertemente en donphan-aun si tu pokemon es de tierra o roca está muy mojado y gracias a eso es un gran conductor-

-pero olvidaste algo-Ash le regalo una sonrisa que desconcertó a surge-donphan cuando era pequeño le encantaba que pikachu usara su electricidad en el-donphan se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado-y por muy mojado que este el siempre sentirá cosquillas-donphan se reía ligeramente mientras se asomaban unos pequeños rayos por su cuerpo y el campo eléctrico y la danza lluvia se desvanecían

-no quería usar esto pero, no veo otra opción, macnectric mega evolución-surge agarro el collar que tenía en donde se encontraba su piedra llave, macnectric se cubrió en un manto blanco y cuando este desapareció se podía apreciar que este ya no era el mismo, su cuerpo tenía una forma de rayo y crecía un poco, superando ligeramente a donphan

-así que era eso-se dijo así mismo Ash-"esto se puso muy difícil"-pensó desesperado

-te rindes niño-le pregunto surge con una sonrisa arrogante

-no, nosotros podremos no es así donphan-el mencionado asistió y sin previo aviso salto dando un fuerte golpe al suelo causando un-terremoto-macnectric no pudo hacer nada más que esperar el ataque y ser golpeado de lleno

-esto se está volviendo emocionante, macnectric usa campo eléctrico-como la vez anterior todo el campo de batalla estaba electrificado-ahora triturar-el pokemon se acercó a una velocidad tan rápida que donphan no pudo esquivar y fue mordido fuertemente

-donphan-donphan ya hacía en el piso parándose a duras penas-estas bien-donphan asintió pero cayo y se volvió a poner de pie-"está muy mal herido, será mejor acabar con esto"-donphan usa rizo defensa-

-eso no te servirá, macnectric usa triturar-

-ahora rodada-antes de que macnectric lo mordiera donphan huyo de este-ahora salta en macnectric y luego salta-donphan aun usando rodada salto encima de macnectric y luego salto aún más alto y aun rodando

-macnectric danza lluvia-tal como la vez anterior empezó a llover por todo el campo de batalla-sin que tengas un contacto a tierra y sin mencionar el hecho de que estas mojado hasta un pequeño impactrueno seria capaz de vencerte, por lo cual, macnectric usa trueno-el mencionado lanzo el rayo en dirección de donphan impactando exitosamente-eso bastara-una pequeña cortina de humo se había creado y cuando se disipo se mostraba a donphan aun girando solo que esta bes con rayos rodeándolo

-pero que-el teniente surge y macnectric quedaron mirando fijamente a donphan que no había recibido daño alguno

-acabemos con esto, donphan usa terremoto-donphan se tiro cual proyectil al suelo aun girando con rayos alrededor y cuando toco el suelo este empezó a temblar y pequeños rayos salían de la tierra

Macnectric quedo debilitado al instante

-macnectric ya no puede continuar, el ganador es donphan por lo cual el ganador de esta batalla es el retador Ash kétchup de pueblo paleta

-muy bien hecho donphan-Ash corrió hasta donde su pokemon y lo abrazo mientras donphan sonreía

-me has ganado niño, ten esto en para ti-le dijo surge entregándole la medalla trueno

-muchas gracias-le respondió Ash parándose y recibiendo la medalla-que bien ya tengo la tercer medalla-grito eufórico

-sí, y aquí estaré esperando mi revancha-le dijo surge dándole la mano y Ash la estrecho

-tenlo por seguro

Afuera del gimnasio

-que bien mi tercer medalla-grito Ash guardando la medalla en un estuche junto a las demás

-ahora a divertirnos a la playa-grito Misty emocionada

-creo que no se va a poder-le dijo Brock

-he, ¿por qué?-preguntaron Ash y Misty

-porque ya es de noche-y efectivamente como decía Brock, ya era de noche

-he, estuvimos toda la tarde en el gimnasio-gritaron Ash y Misty bajando sus cabezas

-teníamos que ir por tu tonta medalla-le dijo Misty a Ash en forma de puchero

-oye mi medalla era más importante que un día en la playa-le respondió en forma de pelea y a la vez de juego

-repite eso-y así empezó una pelea que Brock afortunadamente detuvo

-alto los dos-y como niños obedientes ambos pararon-miren podemos estar en la playa mañana y de ahí seguir con nuestro camino, que dicen-les dijo Brock

-ok-respondieron los dos con una sonrisa

-por suerte alguien sabe pensar-dijo Misty mirando de reojo a Ash

-repite eso-y empezaron de nuevo

-cambio de escena por favor-me pidió Brock a mí y como soy tan complaciente

-centro pokemon-

-enfermera Joy podría curar a mis pokemon-le pregunto Ash a la Joy de carmín que asintió y se llevó a los pokemon-fue un día agotador-dijo Ash llegando al lugar donde estaban Brock y Misty

-y es por eso que iremos mañana a la playa a relajarnos-le dijo Misty-no es así Brock-

-si-le dijo pero empezó a sonar su pokegear-si,… claro… entiendo…mañana…ok estaré hay-dijo Brock colgando la llamada-lo siento chicos serán solo ustedes dos yo tengo que arreglar algo es casa-les dijo Brock

-no, yo quería que vayamos a relajarnos todos-dijo Misty triste

-oye calma si me apresuro estaré aquí en la tarde-le dijo Brock sonriendo

-en ese caso porque no vas en pidgeot-le dijo Ash amostrándole la pokebola

-si así me demoraría muy poco, gracias Ash-le dijo Brock

-no es nada-le respondió con una sonrisa

-mientras tanto salgan los dos juntos

-claro Brock los dos jun…-ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta de las palabras de Brock ambos se ruborizaron y tenían una sonrisa boba en su rostro

-vamos a dormir-les dijo Brock pero estos no se movieron sino hasta ver a Brock alejarse

-espéranos-gritaron los dos antes de que le cerraran la puerta

-gimnasio de carmín-

-fue un día agotador-decía surge mientras revitalizaba a sus pokemon

-buenas noches, hay alguien aquí-un hombre alto de pelo negro y rojo en los filos, tés morena, alto, con un traje y ojos negros cual noche entro al gimnasio

-lo siento pero está cerrado el gimnasio-le dijo volteando a encarar al sujeto que lo alcanzaba perfectamente

-no vine por una batalla-le respondió-vine a saber si el vi campeón de kalos, Ash Kétchup estuvo aquí-

-de parte de quien-respondió surge completamente desconfiado del sujeto

-soy un viejo conocido de su padre-le respondió

-conociste a Red-le pregunto surge con una pokebola en la mano

-sí, aunque podría decirse que éramos más enemigos que amigos-le respondió con una mirada que paralizaría a cualquiera

-entonces para que busacas a Ash-le pregunto esta vez apuntándole con la pokebola

-te dije que no quería batallar-

-responde a mi pregunta-

-que molestia-antes de que pudiera hacer algo un charizard shiny lo ataco desmayándolo-tendré que seguir buscando por mi cuenta-y se fue de ahí sin dejar rastros perdiéndose en la noche-tendré mi venganza Red sea con tigo o con tu mocoso-

 **Por fin acabe, les gusto no, bueno en fin, para el próximo capítulo habrá (redoble de tambores) pokeshipping, por fin después de lo del beso no habido nada de pokeshipping por lo que será mejor meter un poco, y apareció un villano, si ya sé que lo que Red sea hijo o padre de Ash ya está trillado pero tengo una idea que puede funcionar muy bien**

 **Ha por cierto el dibujo que esta de perfil yo lo hice, y aunque no este tan bueno me encanta y lo bautice Hiakai que significa "fuego rojo", ¿y porque le puse así? Pues porque soy un pirómano, bueno ya me cayó**

 **Ha antes de olvidarme gracias a bluewater14 por levantarme el ánimo con su comentario**

 **Ahora si adiós**


	10. Chapter 13

**Hola, yo aquí trayendo un nuevo capítulo, hablando de capítulos han visto los últimos de yx y z, ahí la cosa se puso seria con que ambos zygarde sean controlados por Lysson y que pelea la de Ash y Alain contra Lysson**

 **Bueno en fin, hoy traigo un capitulo tirando bastante al pokeshipping así que hay va**

 **Disclaimer:** pokemon pertenece a Nintendo y satoshi tajiri

Capítulo 12: día de playa perfecto

Nos encontramos en ciudad carmín lujar de una de la mejores playas de todo canto, nos ubicamos en el centro pokemon en el cual se aprecian a tres muchachos en su puerta

-por cierto Brock ¿porque tienes que ir a tu casa?-le pregunto Ash a Brock que estaba al lado de pidgeot

-al parecer Forrest estará fuera por hoy y justamente hoy iban a ir demasiados retadores por lo cual no se puede dejar sin líder el gimnasio-le dijo Brock

-y ninguno de tus hermanos puede remplazarlo-le pregunto Misty

-no, ninguno tiene la edad suficiente-le respondió Brock

-y tus padres-le pregunto Ash

-ninguno puede porque hoy iban a hacer unas compras y luego irían a cenar-le respondió

-está bien, que se le va a hacer-dijo Misty soltando un suspiro

-esperamos que te vaya bien-le dijo Ash

-pika pi-

-gracias, con suerte llegare en la tarde-les dijo-listo pidgeot-pidgeot asintió-está bien adiós-dijo Brock subiendo en pidgeot y yéndose

-seremos solo los dos que quieres hacer-le pregunto Ash a Misty

-ir a la playa-respondió sin pensarlo dos veces

-está bien, vamos por nuestros trajes de baño-le dijo Ash y ambos entraron

-con Brock-

-contesta-Brock estaba haciendo una llamada con su pokegear

-si-la voz de un muchacho salió del pokegear

-hola Trayce-dijo Brock apegando el pokegear a su oreja

-Brock como has estado-le dijo Trayce del otro lado

-bien gracias, mira tú plan funciono-le dijo Brock con una sonrisa

-he cual plan-pregunto Trayce confundido

-el de dejar a Ash y a Misty solos en la playa-le dijo con una gota de sudor estilo anime

-a ese plan, espera te creyeron-

-si-

-vaya, bueno no importa, tenemos que dejarlos solos el mayor tiempo posible entendiste-

-si no te preocupes-

-entonces que aras -

-iré al gimnasio hasta mañana o hasta la tarde no estoy seguro-

-quédate hasta mañana así tendrán más tiempo-

-está bien adiós-

-adiós-

-espero y esto sirva-dijo marcando a su casa avisando que se quedaría

-ciudad carmín-

-Misty ya estas-le pregunto Ash desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Misty

-no, adelántate-le dijo desde adentro

-como quieras, vamos pikachu-Ash empezó a correr con pikachu siguiéndolo

-playa-

-ha llegamos-Ash estaba en la playa donde se miraba a varia gente jugando, nadando o simplemente tomando el sol-salgan todos-grito Ash lanzando unas pokebolas de donde salieron charizard, bulbasaur, squirtle, primeape, buterfree y pikachu se puso junto a ellos

-muy bien hoy descansaremos así que diviértanse pero por favor no se metan en problemas-todos asintieron y se dividieron pikachu con Ash, primeape se puso a jugar con la arena, charizard se recostó en la arena y buterfree se posó sobre él y por ultimo squirtle y bulbasaur se pusieron a hablar en su idioma

-está bien seremos los dos amigo-

-y yo que Ash-Ash se sobresaltó y cuando se dio vuelta se hayo con Misty que estaba en traje de baño que consistía de dos piezas, azul celeste amostrando su ahora grande escote y dejando ver sus largas piernas y esa piel blanca cual porcelana con el cabello desatado, Ash se quedó mudo viendo a Misty-he Ash, oye hay alguien hay-dijo Misty golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de Ash pero como el la pasaba tuvo que ponerse de puntillas dándole a Ash mejor vista de su cuerpo-¡ASH¡-el grito de Misty trajo de vuelta a Ash que sacudió la cabeza

-he que pasa mist-le pregunto

-que estabas muy distraído, te sientes bien-le pregunto tocando su frente poniéndose de nuevo de puntillas, a Ash le subió la sangre y se podían ver muchos tonos de rojo en su cara

-s-si no te preocupes-dijo volteándose rápidamente

-está bien, salgan chicos-igual que Ash, Misty dejo libres a sus pokemon que eran gyarados, vaporeon, corsola, un azumarril, un golduck y un seadra

-vaya de donde sacaste un golduck, un seadra y un azumarril-le pregunto Ash viendo a tal pokemones

-bueno son psyduck, horsea y azurril-le dijo Misty sonriendo

-ya veo, espera este es psyduck-le pregunto Ash incrédulo revisando al golduck de pies a cabeza

-así es-le dijo Misty sonriéndole a su pokemon

-y como lograste que evolucionara-le pregunto viéndola

-bueno, un día por error estaba tan concentrada en una cosa que me caí en la piscina y no pude nadar por miedo, psyduck estaba cerca y cuando me vio intento salvarme pero ya sabes como acabo, pero cuando sentí el fondo de la piscina el reacciono e inmediatamente evoluciono salvándome-le conto Misty

-vaya-solo atinó a decir Ash viendo al pokemon que tenía en frente-y como evolucionaron azurril y horsea-le pregunto viendo a ambos pokemon

-bueno horsea gana experiencia gracias a que lo usaba en la mayoría de combates de gimnasio y luego de eso evoluciono en una batalla en la que casi pierde y azurril empezó a entrenar con golduck, al poco tiempo evoluciono a marril y decidió entrenar con golduck y gyarados a la vez por lo cual gano mucha experiencia y después de unos meses evoluciono en azumarril-le dijo sonriendo

-y porque ya no va azumarril a tu lado-

-al tiempo en que evoluciono a azumarril dejo de salir de su pokebola porque ya no lo podía llevar en mis brazos por lo cual decidió ir en su pokebola mejor-le dijo acariciando a su pokemon

-azu azurril-dijo azumarril pero solo su entrenadora entendió sonrojándose mucho

-que dijo-le pregunto Ash viendo a Misty

-nada, vamos a nadar-grito Misty corriendo asía el mar

-espérame-grito Ash corriendo tras ella

-alcánzame si puedes-grito Misty ya cerca del mar

Luego de unas largas y divertidas horas jugando en la playa con sus pokemon empezó a ocultarse el sol y ambos entrenadores decidieron salir del mar

-estuvo muy divertido-dijo Misty regresando a todos sus pokemon

-sí, que dices si vamos por helados-

-y luego paseamos por la playa-completo Misty

-me parece genial-dijeron ambos al unísono

Luego de ir por los helados que eran de chocolate para Ash y vainilla para Misty estos dejaron sus pokemon y se pusieron a caminar por la orilla riendo y hablando animosamente de trivialidades

-jajaja, sabes Ash este fue el mejor día que he tenido desde que deje de viajar con ustedes-le dijo Misty

-el mío también-le dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-sí, pero tú has viajado y has visto muchos lugares mejores a esta playa-le dijo Misty un tanto triste de no haber acompañado a su amigo a conocer esos asombrosos lugares

-eso es cierto, pero no había está más feliz que ahora que estoy con tigo-lo dijo directamente haciendo sonrojar a Misty

-no digas tonterías-le dijo Misty dándole un codazo suave en las costillas

-es enserio mist, sabes no me había sentido tan bien-le dijo deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos

-Ash-

-Misty quería decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo pero ahora lo sé-le dijo mirándola directamente asiendo que el corazón de Misty se acelerara

-Ash-

-mist, hace años cuando nos separamos sentí que te llevabas una parte de mí, al principio pensé que era porque éramos los mejores amigos pero luego cuando te vi en hoenn y cuando me regalaste tu anzuelo sabía que no era eso, sabía que era algo mucho más fuerte y cuando estaba en kalos me di cuenta de que en verdad te… amo-acabo de decir Ash desviando la mirada

-Ash-le llamo Misty llorando

-oye pero no es para que llores, no es tan malo-le dijo un tanto molesto

-no es eso tonto, es que yo también te amo y siempre lo he hecho-le dijo Misty aun llorando de felicidad y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-y por qué nunca lo dijiste-le pregunto Ash

-es que tenía miedo de que me alejaras de ti por amarte y también de que…-Misty no termino lo que estaba diciendo porque Ash a había callado con un beso

-oye eso nunca hubiera pasado-e dijo Ash juntando sus frentes y cerrando sus ojos

-ahora lo sé, porque estás aquí junto a mí-le dijo besándolo justo cuando la luna salía quedando ella como testigo de este amor

-mist te gustaría ser mi novia-le pregunto separándose levemente

-claro que si-le respondió volviéndolo a besar

-ya se hizo de noche deberíamos volver-le dijo separándose pero solo por falta de aire

-está bien, espera y Brock-le pregunto recordando a su amigo

-le llamare y le preguntare si está bien-le dijo Ash

-bueno-dijo Misty y sin previo aviso beso a Ash diciendo-alcánzame-antes de salir corriendo al centro pokemon

-oye no es justo-grito Ash corriendo tras ella

-centro pokemon-

-gane-grito Misty en la puerta del centro pokemon

-eso es trampa-le dijo Ash viéndola haciendo un puchero

-no es cierto, solo eres un mal perdedor-le dijo entrando

Ya en la habitación

-bien tu llama a Brock yo iré a darme una ducha-le dijo Misty a Ash entrando al baño con una toalla y ropa

-está bien-dijo Ash cogiendo el pokegear que estaba en una mesita junto a su cama marcando al número de Brock-

-si-sonó la voz de Brock del otro lado del pokegear

-Brock-

-Ash, dime pasa algo

-no es solo que queríamos saber si estabas bien porque no volviste en la tarde

-si estoy bien, pero tendré que quedarme por hoy y llegare mañana en la mañana a carmín

-está bien adiós

-adiós-dijo Brock colgando

Luego de unos minutos

-y bien que dijo-le pregunto Misty a Ash

-dijo que debía quedarse hasta mañana-le respondió volteándola a ver

-y porque-pregunto sentándose en la cama de Ash

-no estoy seguro-le respondió

-bueno no importa-dijo acostándose junto a Ash usando su pecho como almohada asiendo que el corazón de Ash se acelerara-será mejor dormir-le dijo acomodándose

-si fue un día divertido y agotador, por cierto que dijo azumarril-le dijo Ash cobijando a los dos

-bu-bueno-empezó a tartamudear

-si-le insistió Ash mirándola a los ojos

-ella te llamo papa-le dijo un tanto sonrojada

-ha…, espera si yo soy su papa tú debes ser la mama-le dijo con una sonrisa

-no lo digas-dijo tapándose su sonrojo

-porque me encanta como suena eso-le dijo mirándola-y quien sabe talvez algún día un niño o niña nos diga así-le dijo acercándola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo

-algún dia-repitio Misty besando a Ash-pero tenemos que esperar-le dijo

-he ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Ash

-primero no nos hemos casado, segundo apenas tenemos 17 y tercero porque no quiero-le dijo

-así que no quieres-le dijo con un poco de tristeza

-no me refería a eso, si quiero tener hijos pero no por el momento-Le respondió besándolo de nuevo

-entonces tendré que esperar-le pregunto Ash

-así es-le respondió Misty quedándose dormida en el pecho de Ash

-está bien, valdrá la espera, ya espere años en confesarme esperare unos más en poder tener una familia-se dijo así mismo antes de quedar dormido

\- x lugar-

-jefe no hemos encontrado nada-

-demonios-se podía observar como un hombre castaño con un traje café y con un persian había gritado por la noticia de uno de sus reclutas

-jefe lo están llamando-una mujer con un traje negro con una R roja aparecía con un teléfono

-si- Giovanni cogió el teléfono contestando la llamada

-hola Giovanni-una voz de un hombre sonó del otro lado del teléfono

-quien es y que quiere

-¿quién soy? Solo llámame tu socio y ¿Qué quiero? Quiero tus servicios

-no hago negocios con nadie

-a no, ni siquiera con alguien que te puede dar todo lo que quieres

-de que hablas

-sé que estás buscando la mewtwoita, pues resulta que yo la tengo

-eso no es cierto

-pues lo es, y sabes debió haberte llegado en… ahora

-señor le llego un paquete-un secuas entro a la oficina con una caja

-dámela y retírate-luego de dársela el recluta se fue dejando a Giovanni solo

-abre la caja y veras que es cierto

Giovanni abrió la caja desconfiado pero miro ambos piedras

-son la x y la y usa cualquiera pero a cambio dame tus servicios

-y si me niego

-destruiré todo tu escondite con tigo adentro

-como sé que no estas alardeando

-mira la cámara tres

Giovanni miro la cámara indicada y se podía mirar al hombre que ataco a surge junto con su charizard

-ahora me crees

-dime que quieres

-necesito que me ayudes a vengarme

-de quien

-de Red

-espera dijiste Red

-así es

-está bien te ayudo

-me gusta tu actitud pero porque aceptaste tan de repente

-el destruyo al team rocket hace años y me gustaría saldar cuentas

-como quieras, adiós socio

 **Esta cortico lo se apenas son como 2000 palabras pero bueno venia inspirado aunque no me salió tan bien como quería pero bueno, y que les pareció desde aquí saldrá más pokeshipping porque ya se dijeron que se aman y ya son novios así que habrá mucho romance (o eso es lo planeado) sin opacar en la historia obviamente**

 **Adiós**


	11. Chapter 14

**Hola, os traigo un nuevo capítulo espero y lo disfruten y si miran que faltaron capítulos de la serie, pues si me salte mucho porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo sacarle algo a esos capítulos**

 **Sin más que decir a leer**

 **Capítulo 13:** nuevos amigos y nuevos acompañantes

-haaaaaa buenos días-Misty despertó en el pecho de Ash, se sonrojo ligeramente pero luego de recordar lo que pasó el día anterior se aferró más a él y besándolo para que despertara-Ash despierta-

-mmmm cinco minutos más-dijo aferrándose a Misty

-pikachu ayúdame-le pidió y pikachu se acercó y lanzo chispas en la mano de Ash despertándolo

-ahí eso dolió-decía Ash sobándose la mano

-que bien que despertaste, me iré a bañar y luego iremos por Brock-le dijo mientras se metía al baño

Luego de cambiarse e ir a comer fueron a esperar a Brock a la puerta

-mmmm donde estará Brock-en eso sonó el pokegear de Ash-si-

-Ash-

-Brock, que pasa, ¿Por qué? No llegas

-necesito que vallan directamente a Azafrán

-he, ¿Por qué?

-lo veras cuando lleguen, adiós

-espera Brock-le colgó antes de poder hablar-a que se le va a hacer-dijo resignado

-y que paso-le pregunto Misty

-me dijo que vayamos directamente a Azafrán-le dijo

-he, ¿Por qué?-le pregunto intrigada

-no estoy seguro-Ash se encogió de hombros

-bueno, que estamos esperando-

-bien, sal charizard-Ash tiro la pokebola saliendo charizard-nos llevarías a Azafrán-charizard asintió y Ash subió-ven te ayudo-le dijo a Misty dándole la mano para que subiera

-gracias-le respondió aceptando la ayuda subiendo detrás de Ash y abrazándolo por la espalda haciéndolo sonrojar un poco

-bien adelante-al momento de decir eso pikachu se posó en la cabeza de charizard y emprendió vuelo

-ciudad Azafrán-

-bien amigo desciende-luego de un viaje corto Ash y Misty llegaron

-volando es mucho más rápido-le dijo Misty

-sí, antes nos hubiéramos dos días o más pero volando nos llevó solo una hora-le dijo Ash ya en tierra-gracias amigo, vuelve-Ash devolvió a charizard-bien ya es cuestión de buscar a Brock-dijo volteando a ver a Misty

-CHICOS-grito Brock corriendo asía ellos

-bueno eso fue muy fácil-dijo Misty

-Brock, ¿porque nos dijiste que vengamos?-le pregunto Ash

-bueno es que alguien más quería llegar hasta aquí-les respondió

-¿Quién?-volvieron preguntar Ash y Misty al unísono

-pues…

-ASH-una voz un tanto chillona llamo la atención de todos

-MAX-gritaron Ash y Misty al ver al chico que ya era más grande, un poco más grande que Ash en su primer viaje

-hola chicos-otra voz se hizo presente

-MAY-volvieron a gritar Ash y Misty de nuevo

-por qué tantos gritos-una última voz un tanto más masculina se escucho

-DREW-grito Ash al ver al chico peliverde

-pero que hacen aquí-les pregunto Misty

-bueno yo voy a retar a kanto-dijo Max

-yo estoy aquí por un concurso-dijo May

-y yo la acompaño-dijo Drew

-y por qué-pregunto Ash

-que acaso no puedo acompañar a mi novia-dijo mirándolos y estos quedaron en blanco

-he… chicos-Max y May los sacudieron ligeramente pero no respondían hasta que

-NOVIOS-gritaron a más no poder por no haber creído

-si-respondieron May y Drew

-pero ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?-preguntaron Ash y Misty

-hace unos años ya-dijo May

-pues felicitaciones-les dijeron

-gracias-respondieron ambos tomándose de las manos

-por cierto y ustedes-pregunto May refiriéndose a Ash y Misty

-nosotros que-preguntaron sin entender muy bien a que es a lo que se refería

-ya tienen novio y novia-pregunto señalando a ambos

-pues-ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder y May soltó una pequeña risilla

-quienes son-les pregunto

-pues-ambos se vieron y sonrieron tomándose las manos-nosotros dos somos novios-dijeron al unísono amostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-sabía que este día llegaría, siempre estaban juntos y a pesar de que peleaban se preocupaban por el otro y se apoyaban mutuamente, pero díganme cuando empezaron a salir-les pregunto con ojos en forma de corazón

-desde ayer-dijeron al unísono

-felicitaciones-les dijo abrazándolos

-gracias-

-oye Ash iras a retar a Sabrina-le pregunto Max

-tenía pensado ir mañana-le respondió

-¿Por qué? No vas de una vez-le volvió a preguntar Max

-porque hoy es domingo –le respondió

-ha, ya veo-le dijo Max-que te parece una batalla de entrenamiento-le ofreció enseñando una pokebola

-está bien, pero primero tengo que ir a un lugar-le dijo

-he, a donde-le pregunto Max

-es una sorpresa-le dijo dándole una sonrisa

-está bien te acompaño Ash-dijo Misty poniéndose a su lado

-lo siento mist pero iré solo-le dijo mirándolo

-he, ¿Por qué?-le pregunto con una mirada un poco triste

-porque es una sorpresa y si tú me acompañas se arruinaría la sorpresa

-está bien, cuídate-le dijo dándole una gran sonrisa

-gracias, he, Brock me darías a pidgeot-le pidió Ash al moreno

-claro, ten, y por cierto muchas gracias-le dijo dándole la pokebola

-no fue nada-le dijo-muy bien sal-pidgeot salió y se acercó a Ash restregándose en el feliz de verlo-bien llévame a…-todos querían saber a dónde irían pero Ash le susurro a pidgeot y este asintió-muy bien nos vamos-les dijo Ash

-espera-le dijo Misty y se le acerco plantándole un beso-cuídate-le dijo retrocediendo un poco

-está bien, adiós-y así Ash y pidgeot salieron volando y se perdieron de vista rápidamente

-dos horas después-

-centro pokemon-

-hay no creen que se demora-les dijo Max aburrido

-sí, pero ni siquiera sabemos a dónde fue-dijo May igual a Max

-ya regresara-dijo Misty igual de aburrida a los demás

-chicos llegue-Ash estaba entrando al centro pokemon

-por fin, y cuál es la sorpresa Ash-le pregunto Max a Ash

-eso lo veras en nuestra batalla-le dijo sonriendo

-espera es un pokemon-le pregunto Max

-de hecho son dos-le respondió asiendo que los ojos de Max se vuelvan como estrellas-que te parece 6 contra 6-le propuso Ash el modo de pelea a Max

-está bien-le dijo sacando una pokebola

-campo de batalla-

-yo seré el árbitro-dijo Brock parándose al lado del campo-esta será una batalla seis contra seis el primero en vencer a los seis pokemon del oponente ganara-dijo Brock y Ash y Max asentían

-esto será interesante-comento Drew sentado junto a May y Misty

-muy bien saquen a su primer pokemon-

-bien, ve absol-el pokemon siniestro apareció gruñendo con un poco de fuerza

-un absol, está bien, ve gengar-el pokemon fantasma salió y empezó a reír

-ese es uno de los nuevos-dijo Misty mirando al pokemon

"tengo ventaja, pero conociendo a Ash no me lo dejara nada fácil"-pensó Max viendo sus posibilidades-ahora absol mordida-absol corrió en dirección en gengar pero antes de llegar a él se desvaneció en el aire y empezó a reír

-e-ee-eso d-aaa m-uu-chhoo m-ii-eeed-oo-dijo May que estaba aferrada a Drew

-absol inténtalo rastrear-dijo Max pero igual a May estaba muriéndose de miedo inclusive absol tenía miedo

-ahora hipnosis-gengar apareció delante de absol y usando su hipnosis lo durmió-ahora come sueños-gengar lanzo una sombra de sí mismo hacia absol atravesándolo y creándole un gran dolor-acabalo con bola sombra-gengar creaba la esfera pero absol logro despertar

-esquívalo-absol acoto la orden esquivando la bola sombra-ahora mordida-absol se iba acercando a gran velocidad

-quédate y recibe el ataque-gengar hizo lo que le dijo Ash pero los demás se confundieron por la orden de Ash, aun así absol no se detuvo y mordió muy fuerte a gengar pero este solo sonrió más-hipnosis-como la vez anterior absol cayo dormido-recupera tu fuerza con come sueños-de nuevo la sombra de gengar atravesó a absol y gengar recupero la energía que perdió por mordida-ahora bola sombra-el ataque le pego de lleno a absol dejándolo debilitado

-absol no puede continuar el ganador es gengar-declaro Brock

-vuelve absol lo hiciste bien-dijo Max regresando al pokemon siniestro

-vuelve gengar, estás listo Max-le pregunto Ash sacando una pokebola

-si-respondió con una pokebola

-lancen a su segundo pokemon

-gastly\crawdaunt-gritaron Max y Ash al unísono

"otra ventaja, pero aun con ventaja perdí la vez anterior, será mejor ser precavidos"-pensó Max

-el ultimo nuevo-comento Misty poniendo atención al pokemon

-comiencen-

-triturar-crawdaunt se acercó al gastly intentándolo coger pero desapareció como gengar

-bola sombra-gastly apareció a espaldas de crawdaunt golpeándolo de lleno con la bola sombra-hipnosis-al instante gastly apareció delante de crawdaunt durmiéndolo-pesadilla-el crawdaunt se empezó a retorcer-termínalo con tinieblas-al instante gastly lanzo su ataque dejando fuera de combate a crawdaunt

-crawdaunt no puede continuar el ganador es gastly

-in-increíble-todos miraban atónitos lo que paso gracia a que ni siquiera pudo hacer un rasguño crawdaunt

-vuelve crawdaunt, lo intestaste-dijo Max regresando a su pokemon-estás listo Ash-grito Max con una nueva pokebola

-bien, vuelve gastly-el rayo rojo salió de la pokebola absorbiendo a gastly-cuando quieras Max-dijo Ash con una nueva pokebola en la mano

-ve nuzleaf-el pokemon hizo aparición

-está bien, ve squirtle-el pokemon tortuga se presento

"otra ventaja, pero no me sirvieron de mucho las últimas dos, será mejor pelar a la segura pero ser precavido"

-comiencen-

-nuzleaf usa hoja aguda-rápidamente el anunciado se acercó rápidamente a squirtle intentando golpearlo con sus brazos como navajas

-hidrobomba al suelo-squirtle lanzo el ataque elevándose algunos metros esquivando a nuzleaf-giro rápido-squirtle empezó a girar en el aire y se dirigía a nuzleaf

-usa bala semilla-nuzleaf efectuó el ataque intentando retrasar a squirtle pero era inútil

-ahora acua cola-cuando la bala semilla seso squirtle salió y le pego de lleno a nuzleaf con su cola envuelta en un manto de agua

-resiste y usa embestida-el nuzleaf se tambaleo pero se recuperó y se lanzó directamente a squirtle

-ahora salta-a pocos centímetros squirtle salto quedando arriba de nuzleaf-hidrobomba-squirtle lanzo el ataque directo a nuzleaf enterrándolo y debilitándolo

-nuzleaf no puede continuar el ganador es squirtle-

-bien hecho squirtle regresa-Ash regreso a su pokemon

-estuviste bien nuzleaf pero aún nos falta entrenamiento-Max hizo lo mismo con su pokemon

-saquen a su cuarto pokemon-

-muy bien, ve combusken-el pokemon lucha fuego salió desplegando un gran lanzallamas al aire

-si ese es el tuyo, yo sacare al mío, ve bulbasaur-el pequeño pokemon salió y el combusken pensó que era broma

"Por qué siempre me da la ventaja"

-te quiero demostrar que aun con ventaja de tipo los lazos con los pokemon son los que más importan y los que nos hacen más fuertes tanto al pokemon como al entrenador-le dijo Ash

-ya entiendo, está bien a darle combusken-el combusken asintió

-comiencen-

-nitrocarga-el combusken no se hizo de esperar y se lanzó directamente a bulbasaur envuelto en un gran manto de llamas

-excavar-antes de ser atacado bulbasaur se escondió debajo del suelo

-excavar-combusken también se ocultó debajo del suelo

-está bien, bulbasaur usa planta feroz y saca a combusken-bulbasaur efectuó el ataque aún bajo tierra y de un lugar salió combusken

-lo viste verdad-le pregunto Max a su pokemon que simplemente asintió-bien, ve y usa lanzallamas-el combusken se levantó y corrió a un agujero donde bulbasaur se estaba recuperando

-demonios, bulbasaur recupérate-bulbasaur se guía debajo del suelo recuperándose mientras combusken se acercaba cada vez mas

-suéltalo-el combusken lanzo el lanzallamas al agujero

-ahora sal-bulbasaur salió antes de que el ataque lo tocara y golpeo a combusken-usa látigo cepa-bulbasaur agarro a combusken y lo estrello fuertemente contra el piso-ahora rayo solar-bulbasaur cayo y empezó a cargar el ataque

-muy bien usa nitro…

-ahora-bulbasaur lanzo el ataque y debilito a combusken

-combusken no puede continuar bulbasaur gana-

-bien hecho vuelve-Max regreso a su pokemon y Ash hizo lo mismo

-lancen a su siguiente pokemon-

-ve primeape\ve gallade-ambos pokemon salieron y se quedaron viendo por unos segundos

-comiencen-

-psicocorte-el gallade soltó su poderoso ataque pero primeape lo esquivo con una relativa facilidad

-mega puño-primeape corrió hasta el gallade y le propino el golpe pero se alcanzó a cubrir con sus brazos en x

-hoja aguda a las piernas-el gallade quito su defensa y golpeo las piernas de primeape dejándolo con una rodilla en el piso-psicocorte-el gallade se disponía a atacar

-usa mega piño pero para arriba-el puño de primeape se elevó pero a mitad de camino se tornó de un color blanco a un color entre café y amarillo y impacto en gallade sacándolo de balance

-eso no es mega puño eso es…-

-gancho alto-completo Ash viendo a su pokemon-que bien aprendiste un nuevo ataque, bien usa gancho alto-primeape se acercó rápidamente a gallade que ni siquiera lo vio y salió volando

-estabilízate y usa psíquico-el gallade se quedó quieto en el aire mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente y elevaban a primeape varios metros

-resiste-primeape se quejaba mientras que gallade apretaba con fuerza

-mantenlo y usa psicocorte-aun con sus ojos brillantes gallade cargaba su ataque

-"que hago"-pensó Ash viéndose contra la espada y la pared pero noto que la luz que rodeaba a primeape se desvanecía un segundo-"eso es"-

-ahora lánzalo-el gallade lanzo el ataque

-"ahí está" primeape muévete ahora-antes de que el ataque lo tocara primeape se liberó y cayó al suelo-gancho alto-primeape de nuevo lanzo a gallade al aire-ahora movimiento sísmico-aun en el aire primeape cogió a gallade y luego de unos giros lo lanzo al suelo debilitándolo

-gallade no puede continuar primeape gana-

-bien hecho-ambos devolvieron a sus pokemon

-lancen a su último pokemon-

-bien, ve sceptile-el pokemon inicial de hoenn apareció llevando un collar con una piedra en el

-bien, ve charizard-charizard hizo aparición lanzando un lanzallamas al aire

-comiencen-

-tormenta de hojas-el sceptile lanzo su ataque que se dirigía directamente a charizard

-atraviésalo con lanzallamas-charizard empezó a volar y atravesó la tormenta de hojas incinerándolas todas pero al traspasarlo quedo un poco de fuego que cuan charizard lo atravesó este se prendió en llamas aprendiendo un nuevo ataque-envite ígneo-charizard se acercaba a sceptile

-esquívalo con ataque rápido-antes de ser golpeado sceptile se movió velozmente esquivando a charizard-golpe bis-sceptile volteo y corrió directo a charizard con sus hojas de un color verde azulado

-voltea y frénalo con cuchillada-charizard volteo rápidamente y encaro a sceptile deteniéndolo

-garra dragón-sceptile giro en su eje quitándole estabilidad a charizard y lo golpeo directamente en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder

-vuela y usa envite ígneo-charizard se elevó y se envolvió en un manto de fuego

-usa tormenta de hojas-sceptile lanzo la gran tormenta directo a charizard

-cae en picada-charizard se lanzó directamente al ojo de la tormenta atravesándola sin problemas-ahora concentra todo tu fuego en tus alas-tal como lo indico Ash charizard reunió todo el fuego únicamente en sus alas-ataque ala-charizard se aventó contra sceptile

-increíble, usa hoja aguda con golpe bis-la hojas de sceptile eran de color verde intenso y se lanzó directamente a charizard

-defiéndete con tus alas llameantes-charizard seguía bajando y cuando se hayo con sceptile empezó un ataque donde sceptile golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras charizard se cubría-ahora ataca-en una abertura charizard se lanzó contra sceptile haciendo un daño considerable

-está bien, sceptile es hora-le dijo Max a su pokemon que asintió-mega evoluciona-grito Max mientras tocaba sus lentes que es donde estaba su piedra, una gran luz cubrió a sceptile y cuando desvaneció se miraba que sceptile había crecido un poco, las puntas de sus hojas eran rojas y le creció una gran punta roja en la cola-ahora usa garra dragón-rápidamente sceptile desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció detrás de charizard golpeándolo

-sí que es veloz, será mejor también hacer lo mismo, listo charizard-charizard asintió sabiendo a que se refería-mega evolución-charizard ya cambiado miraba directamente al sceptile-listo Max-le pregunto Ash

-si-ambos pokemon salieron corriendo tras el otro y en la mitad del campo ambos querían ganar terreno charizard usaba cuchillada y sceptile garra dragón

-alas llameantes-aun peleando charizard encendió sus alas

-hoja aguada-igual que charizard sceptile activo su ataque mientras luchaba

-ahora-ambos pokemon dejaron de pelear y empezaron a atacarse y bloquearse ataques entre ellos

-elévate y usa carga dragón-charizard se elevó y cuando estuvo suficientemente alto empezó a descender con el dragón azul cubriéndolo

-golpe bis y hoja aguda-igual que la última vez sceptile se lanzó directamente contra charizard

-combínalo con envite ígneo-antes de estrellarse contra sceptile el gran dragón cambio a un color rojo, una gran explosión se efectuó asiendo que todos los espectadores se cubrieran

Cuando se disipo la gran nube de polvo se podía mirar a charizard aun de pie con unos rasguños pero en cuanto a sceptile él estaba en el piso inconsciente

-sceptile no puede continuar charizard gana por lo cual el ganador es Ash-sentencio Brock

-bien hecho amigo vuelve-dijo Max mientras devolvía a su pokemon

-buena batalla-le dijo Ash dándole la mano mientras charizard estaba junto a el

-s-si-le contesto Max estrechándole la mano

-Ash estuviste increíble-Misty se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa-y tú no te quedas atrás Max-le dijo alborotándole el cabello

-estuviste muy bien Max-le dijo May acercándose a su hermano

-pero no gane-le dijo un poco triste

-solo te falta un poco de practica y podrás pasar mi nivel-le dijo Ash alzándole la confianza

-si tenlo por seguro-le dijo levantando su puño-por cierto de donde sacaste a todos esos pokemon

-bueno ya conoces a charizard, pikachu y bulbasaur no es así-le pregunto amostrándole a los tres pokemon mencionados-bien salgan los demás-Ash lanzo las pokebolas y salieron buterfree, primeape, gengar, gastly, squirtle y pidgeot

-vaya sí que hay muchos-le dijo mirando a todos de pies a cabeza pero se quedó viendo fijamente a primeape-se parece mucho al campeón del boxeo pokemon, pero dudo que lo sea-dijo volteándose y primeape estaba rojo de furia

-he, Max ese es el ganador del boxeo pokemon-le dijo Ash con una gótica estilo anime mirando a primeape enojado

-he, QUE-grito Max revisando al pokemon-no sabía que tenías un primeape y más encima es el ganador del boxeo pokemon por tres años seguidos y ellos-indico a los demás pokemon

-este es buterfree, este fue mi primer pokemon y lo atrape cuando era un caterpie con ayuda de Misty-le dijo indicando a la nombra para luego señalar a pidgeot-este fue mi segundo pokemon atrapado-le dijo sonriendo

-y lo intestaste atrapar con caterpie-le dijo Misty y Ash empezó a reír nerviosamente

Ash indicó a squirtle-este es squirtle cuando lo conociera líder de una banda y después se unió a mi equipo-indico a primeape-este es primeape ya conoces quien es, lo conocí cuando era un mankey intento robarme la gorra luego de eso lo atrape-

-y por qué nunca los habíamos visto-le pregunto May

Ash se entristeció-a todos ellos tuve que dejarlos en algún punto de mi viaje-sonrió-pero me reencontré con todos ellos y ahora tengo la oportunidad de seguir viajando con mis viejos amigos-le dijo mirando a sus demás pokemon

-y ellos dos-le pregunto señalando a gengar y gastly que estaban haciendo caras

-a mí también me gustaría saberlo-le dijo Misty acercándose a el

-bien pues fui hoy-les dijo

-ha, por eso te fuiste-le dijo Brock

-así es-le dijo

-y que paso-le pregunto May

-pues…

OoOo flash back OoOo

-dos horas antes-

-pueblo lavanda-

-llegaremos en muy poco-le dijo Ash a pidgeot

Unos momentos después llegaron al centro pokemon

-buenos días enfermera Joy-le saludo Ash entrando al centro pokemon

-buenos días-saludo la enfermera Joy-en que te puedo ayudar-le pregunto

-podría reponer a mis pokemon-le pregunto

-claro-y se fue

Unos minutos más tarde Ash estaba en frente de la torre pokemon

-bien, vamos pikachu-le dijo Ash avanzando adentro

-pika-asintió subiéndose al hombro de Ash

Después de un tiempo adentro

-a donde esta-decía Ash tocando cada lugar

-pika-pikachu ladeo la cabeza

-estoy buscando una pue…-de pronto se corrió una biblioteca dejando ver un estilo de parque de diversiones-genial, ven pikachu-Ash entro y pikachu lo siguió

-pika pi pikachu (que hacemos aquí)-le pregunto pikachu a Ash

-buscando a alguien-le contesto a pikachu-gastly, gengar salgan-grito y de un lugar empezaron a salir sombras

-gen gengar-dijo el pokemon viendo a Ash

-gas gastly-el gastly se acercó a Ash y lo abrazo lamiéndolo

-gracias, oigan les gustaría venir conmigo-les dijo ambos se quedaron viendo y luego asintieron-que bien, entren-les dijo extendiendo dos pokebolas pero antes de poder meterse algo hizo temblarla torre y as pokebolas cayeron-pero que-Ash y los tres pokemon salieron a ver que paso, una personas con una demoledoras-pero que pasa aquí-les pregunto Ash

-lo siento niño pero tienes que largarte de aquí puede ser peligroso-le dijo un tipo con un sombrero de constructor

-que pasa aquí-les pregunto de nuevo esta vez con una cara seria

-mira niño, demoleremos este lugar para hacer un centro comercial-le dijo dando la vuelta

-y que pasa con los pokemon que habitan aquí-le pregunto enojado

-no es nuestro problema-le dijo

-que acaso no les importa-le pregunto más enojado

-escucha bien niño si quieres quédate pero si sales lastimado será tu problema-le dijo y se fue

-tsk, gastly y gengar reúnan a todos los pokemon que habiten en la torre-ambos asintieron y entraron-pikachu ayúdame a detenerlos-pikachu asintió

-quítate niño-un sujeto en una demoledora se acercaba a la torre

-impactrueno-pikachu libero la descarga y el tipo se bajó de la demoledora

-qué te pasa-le grito el sujeto en el suelo

-lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que dejen a tantos pokemones sin un lugar donde vivir-le dijo mientras pikachu se acomodaba a su lado

-tsk, tú te lo buscaste, sal nidoking-el pokemon veneno salió

-listo pikachu-pikachu asintió pero antes de poder atacar dos bolas sombras derribaron al nidoking

-fa-fa-fantasmas-el sujeto salió corriendo

Ash volteo y se hayo con gengar y gastly que venían seguidos de grupos de hunter, zubat, shuppet, duskull y misdreavus

-bien hecho chicos-les dijo a gengar y a gastly-muy bien ahora pelearemos por su hogar-todos lo pokemon presentes levantaron sus manos en forma de afirmación

Luego de unos segundos todos los constructores se acercaron

-quítate niño-el mismo hombre le grito

-ahora-todos los pokemon salieron y se dirigieron a donde estaban todos ahuyentando a la mayoría

-estúpido niño toma esto-el hombre lanzo una pokebola de donde salió un rhyhorn-todos ayúdenme-los demás lanzaron sus pokebolas

-sal charizard-charizard salió de su pokebola-necesito que te deshagas de ellos-les indico a los pokemon que estaban atacando a los pokemones más débiles

Charizard alzo vuelo y ya arriba lanzo un lanzallamas que derroto a la mayoría de los pokemon y constructores

-denle con todo-el líder dirigió a todos contra charizard

-ahora-charizard mega evoluciono y con su mirada paralizo a algunos pokemones-lanzallamas-el ataque derroto a todos y cada uno de los pokemon

-retírense-el líder se retiró junto a todos los demás dejando a Ash y a los pokemon solos

Los pokemon empezaron a bailar felices de que su hogar estuviera seguro

-gracias amigo-Ash devolvió a charizard-muy, bien si quieren pueden entrar-le dijo Ash a gengar y gastly enseñándole las pokebolas a las cuales ellos entraron-que bien tengo dos pokemon fantasmas

OoOo fin flash back OoOo

-y eso paso-acabo de contar y los pokemon fantasma asintieron

-vaya-dijeron todos al unísono

-pero bueno yo tengo hambre-dijo Ash caminando-quien me sigue-los volteo a ver y todos se le acercaron

Luego de comer todos se fueron a dormir

-Misty vamos a dormir-le dijo Ash extendiéndole la mano

-claro-le dijo pero cuando se le iba a acercar pero alguien le jalo de la oreja-Brock que haces-le pregunto aun cogida de la oreja

-no pueden dormir juntos-le dijo viéndolos

-pero-dijeron al unísono

-son muy jóvenes y sus hormonas pueden actuar por ustedes así que no los puedo dejar dormir juntos-les dijo cruzado de brazos

-pero-dijeron de nuevo

-pero nada, May llévatela tu Ash vienes conmigo-le dijo jalándolo y May a Misty

-está bien-dijeron-adiós Ash-le dijo Misty entrando a su habitación

-adiós Misty-le dijo entrando a su cuarto

Y paso la noche aunque Ash y Misty casi ni durmieron

-x lugar-

-y dime porque no cumpliste con lo que te pedí-le dijo el tipo del charizard

-lo siento señor Kasai-el obrero estaba delante del arrodillado

-disculparte porque si simplemente no derrumbaste la torre e hiciste nuestra nueva guarida, por eso te perdono lo que no te perdono es que hayas perdido contra un mocoso-le dijo el tipo presentado como Kasai

-tenía unos pokemon muy poderosos y puso a todos los de la torre en nuestra contra-le dijo

-está bien, te perdonare pero si me vuelves a fallar una vez más te encerrare un día con mi kuro-le dijo enseñándole a charizard-entendido

-está bien-le dijo y se retiro

-estas destruyendo mis planes niño pero no volverá a pasar-se dijo así mismo cogiendo un collar con forma de una llama negra-no dejare que hagas lo mismo que tu padre-

 **Y acabo, si notan que al final no está muy bien es porque en esa parte de ahí me empezó a doler los ojos y no lo he podido corregir**

 **Pero en fin espero les haya gustado y este estuvo muy largo son casi 4000 palabras**

 **Bien ya me voy**

 **Adiós**


	12. Chapter 15

**Hooooolaaaaaaa, hoy vengo con ánimos porque solo falta un mes para acabar el colegio y me quedare de vago en la casa (si no te dejan en semana de recuperación por esas notas tan malas) no me lo digas (solamente ve al grano)**

 **Ok, ok**

 **Chapter 14:** nueva medalla y viejos enemigos

Nos encontramos en el centro pokemon de ciudad azafrán donde nuestros héroes están a punto de ir al gimnasio pokemon de dicha ciudad

-bien estoy listo andando-grito Ash mientras corría seguido de los demás

-oye Ash que pokemones vas a usar para tu combate-le pregunto Max

-es un secreto-le dijo con el pulgar arriba

-está bien-luego de eso llegaron al gimnasio que ya no lucia tan oscuro como antes

-tocamos-pregunto Max al frente de la puerta

-no hay nada que perder-dijo Ash y toco

-quien es-un hombre de una edad un poco avanzada salió y tenía puesta una bata

-pero si es el papa de Sabrina-dijo Misty que miraba fijamente al sujeto

-he-el hombre observo a todos un par de segundos-pero si son los chicos que le ganaron a Sabrina hace muchos años-le dijo viendo a Ash, Misty y Brock-y veo que tienen nuevos amigos

-sí, ellos son May, su hermano Max y Drew a todos los conocimos mientras estábamos en Hoenn-le dijo Ash presentando a sus amigos

-mucho gusto-les dijo el señor

-el gusto es nuestro-dijeron los tres

-muy bien síganme-les dijo mientras los guiaba-y cuantas medallas tienes ya-le pregunto a Ash

-llevo tres medallas de gimnasio-le dijo-espere como sabe que estoy recolectando las medallas de gimnasio-le pregunto

-no solo yo lo sé, todos lo saben, el chico que ayudo a derrotar al equipo flare, que destruyo el fósil y que termino segundo en la liga kalos, quien en esta región no sabe que su orgullo reta a esta liga-le dijo

-espere, ¿orgullo?-le pegunto Misty

-así es, eres el orgullo de kanto gracias a todas tus hazañas-le dijo-bien estamos aquí-estaban frente una gran puerta con la medalla pantano-suerte-fue lo último que dijo y se fue

-entremos-Ash y sus amigos entraron pero todo estaba oscuro hasta que un reflector apareció iluminando a una persona

-quieren retarme-la persona iluminada era Sabrina que tenía una mirada seria y aterradora sentada en una especie de trono

-claro-grito Max y corrió del otro lado en el que estaba Sabrina y apareció una luz en el campo de batalla

-y tu Ash-le pregunto Sabrina mirando a Ash

-no gracias-le dijo sonriendo y todos se le quedaron viendo

-está bien-le dijo y fijo su mirada en Max que seguía viendo a Ash sorprendido-prepárate-le grito y lanzo una pokebola de donde salido un abra

-un abra, bien ve absol-el pokemon salió y gruño fuertemente

-será una batalla a muerte súbita-le dijo Sabrina parándose de donde estaba sentada

-bien, absol mordisco-el pokemon salió disparado y cuando estaba por morder a abra este se tele transporto-pero que-el abra apareció a espaldas de absol y lo golpeó fuertemente con un ataque psíquico

-mantente concentrado si no perderás-le dijo Sabrina mientras absol intentaba alcanzar a abra pero este se tele transportaba-acabemos con esto alakazam-el abra dejo de tele transportarse y se dejó morder pero lo cubrió una luz blanca y se transformó en un alakazam

-evoluciono-pregunto May mirando al pokemon

-no si hubiera evolucionado sería un kadabra no un alakazam-dijo Brock mirando sorprendido al pokemon

-pero como-grito Max junto a los que estaban en la banca a excepción de Ash que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-psíquico-a esa distancia el ataque fue tan letal que derroto completamente a absol-yo gano, ya estás listo para luchar Ash-le pregunto y el mencionado asintió con una sonrisa

-pero como perdí-aun en su puesto Max se lamentaba con absol debajo de él, pero sintió una mano en su hombro

-oye no te preocupes mejoraras y derrotaras a su alakazam tenlo por seguro-le dijo Ash que lo ayudo a levantar y luego Max se fue

-creo que ya te diste cuenta-le dijo Sabrina mirando a Ash

-así es-le dijo Ash

-de que hablan-se preguntó Misty así misma desde las bancas

-rompe la ilusión-le dijo Ash y de pronto toda la habitación se ilumino-así está mejor-

-me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta-le dijo Sabrina pero esta vez estaba sonriendo y tenía a hunter a su lado-por eso no querías pelear no es cierto-le pregunto

-exacto sabía que era una ilusión igual que el abra-le dijo y todos los demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos

-es por eso que paso de un abra a un alakazam, no era una evolución era una ilusión-dijo Misty acomodando las piezas

-exacto-grito Sabrina desde su puesto y luego miro a Ash-estás listo-le pregunto

-si-grito y saco sus pokebolas

-muy bien será tres contra tres, que te parece-le pregunto sacando tres pokebolas

-me parece bien-dijo Ash sacando una pokebola

-muy bien ve gardevoir-el pokemon salió con belleza

-ve squirtle-el pokemon tortuga salió

-estás listo-le pregunto Sabrina con una sonrisa

-has el primer movimiento-le dijo Ash

-ok, voz cautivadora-gardevoir abrió su boca y salieron ondas en forma de corazón que impactaron en squirtle

-estas bien-squirtle asintió-muy bien acua jet-squirtle salió disparado asía el gardevoir

-usa confusión y re direcciónalo-los ojos de gardevoir brillaron al igual que squirtle y este se enterró fuertemente en el suelo

-maldición, squirtle levántate-squirtle se levantaba con una clara dificultad

-acaba esto con psíquico-gardevoir levanto a squirtle y asía presión sobre el

-squirtle libérate con giro rápido-squirtle empezó a girar pero no podía liberarse

-eso es inútil-le dijo Sabrina pero de pronto squirtle se liberó del ataque embistiendo a gardevoir

-ahora hidrobomba-el ataque dio en el blanco enviando a gardevoir asía atrás

-voz encantadora-las ondas en forma de corazón se acercaban cada vez más a squirtle

-acua jet-ante de que el ataque lo tocara squirtle salió proyectado asía gardevoir

-psíquico-

-giro rápido-aun con el acua jet squirtle empezó a girar liberándose del ataque psíquico y golpeando a gardevoir-mordida-el ataque fue tan devastador que dejo a gardevoir debilitado

-estuvo muy bien, pero…-cuando Sabrina dejo de hablar una energía recorrió a squirtle y dejándolo debilitado al igual que gardevoir-no te diste cuenta del mismo destino-le dijo mientras Ash regresaba a squirtle

-de hecho me di cuenta pero sabía que aunque cambiara de pokemon lo volverías a usar, entonces puse toda mi confianza en squirtle y él sabía lo que le esperaba-le dijo viendo la pokebola

-ya veo, él sabía que iba a perder pero aun así peleo por que confiaba en ti, me impresionas pero te parece si continuamos-le dijo sacando una pokebola

-claro, no dejare que su esfuerzo sea en vano-le respondió liberando a gastly

-un gastly, bien ve espeon-el pokemon psíquico salió demostrando su belleza-muy bien vamos con todo, mordida-el espeon corrió directo a gastly pero como en la batalla contra Max este desapareció sin dejar rastro-donde esta-gastly se empezó a reír y a espeon lo recorrió un escalofrió

-tinieblas-todo se volvió oscuro y el ataque golpe a espeon

-espeon usa psicorrayo cuando te lo indique-el espeon asintió

-bola sombra-el ataque salió desde la sombras dirigiéndose a espeon

-voltéate y lanza el psicorrayo-espeon le hizo cara a la bola sombra y la destruyo con el psicorrayo-usa confusión y encuéntralo-los ojos de espeon brillaron y empezó a ver por todo el lugar hasta que se detuvo viendo un punto fijo-psicorrayo-el ataque se dirigía a gastly pero el ataque lo atravesó-pero que-

-bola sombra-gastly estaba detrás de espeon y lo golpeo con el ataque dejándolo debilitado

-pero como hiciste eso-le pregunto refiriéndose al otro gastly

-es fácil, gastly uso señuelo-le dijo y Sabrina se impresiono

-no sabía que aprendía ese ataque-le dijo

-yo tampoco pero no importa, seguimos-le pregunto y Sabrina saco otra pokebola lanzándola saliendo de ella un alakazam

-listo-le pregunto y Ash asintió-premonición-el pokemon lanzo el ataque

-ya veo, gastly desaparece-gastly se disolvió y empezó a reír pero alakazam ni se inmutaba

-psicorrayo en todo el campo-alakazam lanzo el rayo multicolor por todo el campo y dándole un golpe a gastly dejándolo en el suelo

-gastly levántate-el pokemon se levantó con notoria dificultad y cuando estaba flotando de nuevo una luz lo rodeo dejándolo inconsciente

-yo gano esta-le dijo Sabrina

-bien hecho gastly vuelve-el rayo rojo salió y devolvió al pokemon-este es mi último pokemon, ve gengar-el pokemon fantasma salió y empezó a reír muy fuerte, tanto que a alakazam le dio un poco de miedo

-esto lo decide todo, premonición y luego ataca con psíquico-alakazam soltó la premonición y al instante sus ojos brillaron

-desaparece-antes de ser controlado por el psíquico gengar desapareció

-no te servirá, psicorrayo-igual a la vez anterior el ataque recorrió todo el campo de batalla pero nunca le dio a gengar-donde esta-de pronto una sonrisa y uno ojos rojos aparecieron atrás de alakazam-a tu espalda-le grito Sabrina a su pokemon

-bola sombra-antes de que alakazam reaccionara el ataque le dio de lleno enviándolo lejos

-sorprendente, me asombra tu desempeño pero se acabó, alakazam mega evoluciona-una de las cucharas de alakazam empezó a brillar y una luz blanca cubrió a alakazam, cuando dejo de brillar se miraba a alakazam con una gran barba, sentado en pose de meditación y con varias cucharas volando alrededor

-genial, estás listo gengar-el pokemon sonrió y asintió pero una luz lo cubrió y lo dejo con una rodilla en el piso

-vuelve a usar premonición-el alakazam hizo brillar sus ojos y sus cucharas-ahora psicorrayo-el ataque iba directo asía gengar

-bola sombra-ambos ataques colisionaron creando una nube de humo

-psíquico\tinieblas-ambos ataques se contrarrestaron anulando su efecto

-psicocorte-las cucharas enviaron ondas directo asía gengar

-pulso umbrío-el ataque detuvo el psicocorte y golpe un poco a alakazam-"si seguimos así gengar va a perder debo pensar en algo"-pensó Ash pero en eso un psicorrayo salió directo asía gengar-"lo tengo" gengar desaparece-gengar se disolvió desapareciendo de la vista de todos

-no te funcionara, psíquico al campo-el alakazam preparaba su ataque pero

-hipnosis-gengar apareció en frente de él dejándolo completamente dormido-bien hecho-felicito Ash pero gengar volvió a brillar y dejándolo en el suelo

-al parecer es empate-le dijo Sabrina pero gengar se levantó con un poco de dificultad mientras que el alakazam seguía dormido-rayos, esto aún no acaba levántate alakazam-le dijo Sabrina pero aun así alakazam no despertaba

-tienes razón, pero, come sueños-la sombra de gengar salió atravesando a alakazam des transformándolo y dejándolo inconsciente

-perdí-dijo Sabrina arrodillándose pero miro una mano que le hizo levantar la mirada dándose cuenta de que era Ash

-gran batalla-le dijo dándole una gran sonrisa, Sabrina acepto la mano y también sonrió

-bien como prueba de que me has ganado te entrego la medalla pantano-le dijo entregándole la medalla

-que bien ya tengo mi cuarta medalla de gimnasio-grito Ash y sus amigos bajaron para felicitarlo

-estuviste increíble-le dijo Misty y le dio un beso de improvisto haciendo sonrojar a Ash

-gracias-le dijo aun sonrojado

-bien vamos al centro pokemon, tus pokemon deben estar bastante cansados-le dijo Brock viendo a gengar que apenas se mantenía en pie

-tienes razón, vuelve gengar-Ash devolvió a su pokemon y él y sus amigos fueron a la puerta-adiós Sabrina-le dijo antes de irse

 **-afuera del gimnasio-**

-sí que fue un día agotador-comento Ash con sus manos sobre su cabeza

-y aun no acaba-dijo una voz que hizo voltear a todos encontrándose con Magno y Aquiles-

-son los líderes del equipo aqua y magma-indico Max mirando a los anunciados

-que hacen aquí-Drew se puso en frente de todos con una pokebola en su mano

-eso no te incumbe niño-igual que Drew magno y Aquiles sacaron sus pokebolas

-porque nos siguieron hasta aquí-les grito May con la pokebola de blaziken en su mano

-seguirlos, no me hagas reír estamos aquí por negocios-le dijo Aquiles

-son unos…-May le grito pero Ash la interrumpió poniéndose frente a todos

-lárguense-Ash saco una pokebola y pikachu lanzaba chispas de sus cachetes

-quien te crees niño-le dijo magno pero Ash no se inmuto

-no se los diré dos veces-les dijo apuntándoles con la pokebola

-sí que eres molesto-le dijo Aquiles-sharpedo sal-el pokemon tiburón salió y miro fijamente a Ash

-ya que ve camerupt-el pokemon salió e igual que sharpedo miro fijamente a Ash

-sal charizard-Ash libero a charizard que miro a los dos pokemon

-hidrobomba\sofoco-ambos pokemon liberaron sus ataques que iban directo a charizard

-dispérsalos-charizard abrió sus alas creando un fuerte viento que hizo desaparecer los ataques

-pero que-gritaron ambos líderes viendo sorprendidos lo que paso igual que sus pokemon-no tenemos más opción-ambos se vieron y asintieron-mega evolucionen-ambos pokemon se cubrieron en un brillo banco

Sharpedo dejo de brillar y ahora era más grande igual que sus aletas y tenía marcas amarillas por todo el cuerpo

Camerupt también dejo de brillar y ahora sus dos volcanes se fusionaron y tenía rocas alrededor y su altura también cambio

-se complicó un poco-le dijo Ash a charizard y a su lado pasaron 5 pokebolas de donde salieron gyarados, blaziken, sceptile, un absol y un steelix-chicos-Misty y los demás se pusieron a lado de Ash

-no creas que pelearas solo tú no-le dijo Misty dándole una gran sonrisa

-somos tus amigos-le dijo Brock

-y te ayudaremos-le dijo May

-siempre te apoyaremos-le dijo Max

-en buenas y malas-le dijo por ultimo Drew

-está bien, charizard-el anunciado voltio y sonrió asintiendo-mega evoluciona-charizard cambio y miro fijamente a los lideres

-rayos que hacemos-magno voltio a ver a Aquiles que tenía una sonrisa

-si no podemos con el pokemon vamos contra el entrenador-le respondió y ambos sonrieron

-sofoco\hidrobomba-ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataque asía Ash que no se movió y se creó una nube de humo-que bien le dimos, pero que-cuando el ataque se disipo gyarados y sceptile mega evolucionados estaban frente a Ash

-gracias chicos-les dijo Ash a ambos pokemon que sonrieron-muy bien charizard usa lanzallamas-charizard lanzo el ataque pero ambos pokemon no se pudieron mover

-hidropulso\lanzallamas-antes de que el ataque de charizard impactara el hidropulso y el lanzallamas lo detuvieron levantando una cortina de humo-está bien jefe-un miembro del equipo aqua y magma detuvieron el ataque con un camerupt y un sharpedo

-estamos bien ahora ayuden a derrotar a eso niños

-si hidropulso\lanzallamas-ambos ataque se dirigían a Ash y sus amigos pero un pulso umbrío y una avalancha pararon ambos ataques-pero que-absol y steelix en su forma mega evolucionada detuvieron ambos ataques

-gracias chicos-Brock y Drew se pararon al lado de su respectivo pokemon

-sí que son molestos sharpedo triturar-el pokemon salió disparado pero iba directo asía a Ash

-gancho alto-el blaziken en su forma mega evolucionada salió detrás de Ash interceptando a sharpedo-bien hecho-May se paró al lado del pokemon dándole caricias

-tsk, necesitamos más ayuda-dijo Aquiles y detrás de ellos paso un lanzallamas y una hidrobomba-que bien-dos miembros del equipo aqua y magma salieron con un numel y un carvanha-muy bien cada uno escoja a un oponente y derrótenlo

Cada uno de los secuaces y líderes peleaba con los amigos de Ash

-hidrobomba\hidrobomba-Misty estaba peleando con uno de los secuaces-vamos muy bien gyarados-le dijo Misty a su pokemon pero, un ataque al derribo y la mando lejos de su pokemon

-sofoco-el ataque se dirigía a Misty

-aaaaaaaa-Misty cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero no pasó nada-que paso-Misty abrió los ojos y se encontraba en los aires encima de charizard

-estas bien-le pregunto Ash que estaba delante de Misty

-si gracias-le dijo y Ash se paró-que vas a hacer-le pregunto

-ya vuelvo por cierto ordénale a gyarados que use danza lluvia-Ash se lanzó al vacío

-ASH-

-pidgeot, primeape salgan-ambos pokemon salieron y pidgeot atrapo a Ash-muy bien acabemos esto, primeape usa movimiento sísmico en pidgeot, pidgeot antes de tocar el suelo sal disparado y usa huracán-ambos pokemon asintieron e hicieron lo indicado

Mientras tanto

-muy bien acabemos esto-ambos líderes y sus secuaces se posaron en un mismo lado-acabemos esto de un solo ataque-todos asintieron preparaban un ataque combinado

-que vamos a hacer nuestros pokemon ya están cansados-les dijo Brock a todos que tenían a sus pokemon de rodillas

-no lo soportaremos-dijo Drew viendo a los pokemon

En eso bajo Misty en charizard

-gyarados danza lluvia-la orden no se hiso de esperar y empezó a llover

-pero que haces mist-le pregunto May que servía de apoyo a blaziken

-Ash tiene un plan y me pidió hacer esto-les dijo

-listos ahora-el grito de Ash hizo voltear a todos que vieron a primeape levantar a pidgeot

-pero que haces-le pregunto Max que aun miraba a los pokemon

-ya lo verán-les dijo Ash

-ahora- todos voltearon a ver como los ataques de todos los pokemon se dirigían asía ellos

Pero en eso pidgeot paso frente a todos a una velocidad de 3 veces mayor que la del sonido que arraso con los ataque incluyendo a los pokemon y a los del team aqua y magma

-bien hecho-Ash se paró junto a pidgeot que ya estaba junto los demás pokemon

-pero que paso-le pregunto Brock

-fue una combinación-le dijo abrazando a pidgeot y primeape

-pero que ataques fueron para superar la velocidad inclusive de un pidgeot normal-le pregunto Max

-movimiento sísmico y huracán-

-es por eso que primeape levanto a pidgeot-dedujo Misty viendo a ambos pokemon

-y antes de tocar el suelo pidgeot levanto vuelo-completo Drew

-y el huracán se encargó de eliminar el ataque y a los pokemon-concluyo May

-exacto-en eso se hoyo a alguien quejándose de dolor, todos voltearon a ver encontrándose con los del team aqua y magma-se rinden-Ash y sus pokemon se pusieron delante de los lideres

-nos iremos pero volveremos-dijeron ambos y se fueron de hay

-ha sí que fue un día agotador, será mejor ir a dormir-todos se fueron al centro pokemon donde luego de comer se fueron a acostar donde cayeron rendidos

 **-x lugar-**

-por que vinieron aquí?-Kasai estaba sentado en frente de magno y Aquiles que aún seguían heridos

-queríamos su ayuda-le dijo Aquiles

-ayuda, pero que me podrían dar a cambio-el charizard salió detrás de el con su boca en llamas

-le daremos total control de nuestros secuaces-Magno tenía la mirada al piso por el miedo que causaba el charizard

-está bien, que quieren a cambio-ambos se vieron y asintieron

-necesitamos que se deshaga del campeón de hoenn-le indico Aquiles

-Steven Stone-

-no, del antiguo campeón-corrigió magno

-Bruno-

-exacto-

-está bien, pero no lo han visto hace años-les dijo

-vino a kanto-le dijo Aquiles

-así, y se puede saber para que-les pregunto

-según nuestras fuentes se verá con el campeón Red-le dijo Magno

-ya veo, les ayudare pero por ahora fuera de mi vista-ambos se fueron dejando a Kasai solo-que estas planeando hermano-

 **Acabooooooo, que les pareció, bueno, malo, pésimo, aceptable, etc. Perdón se suponía que debería estar para el martes pero me cortaron el internet y se me borro la mitad del capítulo y me toco volverlo a escribir pero valió la pena si a ustedes les gusto si no llorare en un rincón por una semana (no tenías una noticia) a si cierto, quería decirles que no estaré por aproximadamente un mes por que ya se acaba el año y como que todos los profesores se ponen de acuerdo para dejarnos actividades todos los días y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir a sí que en noviembre volveré con dos o tres capítulos y si todo sale como lo planeo habrá unos 5 más en diciembre**

 **En fin eso es todo adiós**


	13. Chapter 16

**(Antes que nada me disculpo por tardar tanto y espero aun sigan esta historia) Holaaaa. Se acabó xy z (hace como un mes) en mi opinión fue la mejor generación junto a la de kanto, me lio parda los últimos capítulos pero seguiré escribiendo**

 **Seguramente los que no son del amourshipping están queriendo matar a los productores de pokemon, ahora solo nos queda refugiarnos aquí y escribir sin parar**

 **Bueno ya mejor vamos al capitulo**

 **Chapter 15:** la quinta medalla y el regreso del rey peleador

Nos encontramos en ciudad azafrán donde nuestros héroes están listos para partir a su siguiente destino, ciudad azulona donde los espera la quinta medalla de gimnasio

-todos listos-Ash y los demás estaban en la puerta del centro pokemon

-según mi pokenav nos tomara dos horas máximo en llegar a azulona-les informo Brock guardando su pokenav

-muy bien andando-y con eso empezaron su caminata

-2 horas después-

-estoy agotada-dijo una agotada Misty que estaba igual a todos a excepción de Ash que seguía como si nada-como es que no estás cansado-

-he caminado por 7 años, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de recorridos-le respondió y Misty frunció el entrecejo-miren ya llegamos-todos estaban parados en la entrada a la ciudad era una ciudad bastante grande con muchos edificios y algunas casas al fondo

-huelen eso-May olfateaba y luego los demás también a excepción de Ash que no sabía que pasaba

-huele muy bien-todos hipnotizados por la dulce fragancia siguieron el olor hasta llegar al gimnasio de ciudad azulona

-este es el gimnasio de azulona-el gimnasio era grande con una gran replica de su medalla colgada

-así es, es el gimnasio de azulona-la líder del gimnasio Erika-en que les puedo ayudar-

-vinimos a retarte-Ash se posó frente a ella

-está bien, espera tú no eres el chico que se vistió de niña solo para conseguir una batalla-a Ash se le subieron los colores a la cara y mientras Misty, pikachu y Brock se reían el trio de hoenn no sabían a qué se refería

-bu-bueno si pero esta vez no hare lo mismo-Ash volteo la mirada avergonzado mientras Erika reía ligeramente

-está bien, síganme-todos siguieron a Erika mientras a Ash no se le quitaba el sonrojo-este es el estadio-llegaron a un gran campo de batalla que estaba rodeado de flores

-ERIKA-una chica iba corriendo directamente a la líder

-que pasa Nathalie-era una chica tan alta como Misty de pelo azul ojos amarillos con una especie de uniforme de color verde

-he acabado con todo-le dijo de forma militar

-muy bien, me darías un momento tengo un retador-le dijo dándole una sonrisa y a la chica le brillaron los ojos

-puedo ver su batalla-le dijo suplicando

-mmmm, Ash solo tú vas a retarme-le pregunto mirándolo y el negó

-Max también peleara-el anunciado se puso al lado de Ash sacando una de sus pokebolas

-genial, que te parece una batalla doble-todos se sorprendieron

-a mí no me importa, a ti Max-el nombrado negó

-bien, que dices Nathalie pelearías junto a mí-la chica quedo atónita

-p-p-pero aún no estoy lista-la chica estaba nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos

-eso es mentira, has peleando contra mi ¿no?, estas más que lista-la chica miro a la líder y le regalo una sonrisa y saco una de sus pokebolas

-está bien, peleare junto a usted-los cuatro se pusieron en sus respectivos puestos

-muy bien cada uno usara dos pokemon, cuando ambos entrenadores del mismo lado queden sin ningún pokemon pierden ¿entendido?-los cuatro asintieron y sacaron a sus pokemon

-victreebel\leafeon-ambos pokemon planta salieron demostrando su muy buen cuidado

-ve combusken-el tipo fuego luchador salió y lanzo una gran llamarada al cielo

-confió en ti amigo, ve quilava-el pequeño pokemon salió haciendo que sus flamas ardan

-que pokemon es ese-

Quilava: el pokemon volcán, intimida a sus rivales con la intensidad de sus llamas y sus ráfagas de aire ígneo, es capaz de esquivar ataques con gran agilidad al tiempo que abrasa al rival

-listos-todos asintieron al tiempo que sus pokemones se ponían en pose de pelea-comiencen-

-victreebel, somnífero-el ataque fue lanzado y se dirigía a sus rivales

-esquívenlo-combusken y quilava lograron esquivar el ataque

-hoja mágica-el leafeon lanzo su ataque que iba a ambos pokemon

-lanzallamas-ambos pokemon se cubrieron pero…

-llueve hojas-victreebel libero la tormenta pegándole de lleno a ambos pokemon

-están bien-ambos pokemon asintieron

-hoja mágica\llueve hojas-ambos ataques se dirigían directamente asía quilava y combusken

-rueda fuego\nitrocarga-ambos pokemon se cubrieron en llamas y le hicieron frente a los ataques

-bomba lodo-el ataque iba directamente a ellos y se frenaron en seco

-salten-ambos saltaron alcanzando a esquivar las bolas de lodo

-tormenta de hojas\somnífero-el somnífero fue arrastrado con la tormenta fusionándose

-quilava, lanzallamas-las grandes flamas destruyeron ambos ataques

-leafeon, excavar-el pokemon se metió debajo de la tierra alarmando a los de tipo fuego

-atentos-

-ahora sal y usa bola sombra-el leafeon salió detrás de quilava pegándole directamente con la bola sombra

-lanzallamas-mientras leafeon estaba en el aire combusken ataco dándole de lleno

-quilava estas bien-el pokemon asintió con dificultad

-y tu leafeon-igual que quilava el pokemon asintió

-victreebel, acido-el ataque se dirigía a quilava que estaba mal herido

-lanzallamas-combusken se paró frente a quilava destruyendo las burbujas

-muy bien combusken-el pokemon levanto el pulgar pero algo lo golpeo desde el suelo mandándolo a volar

-no te distraigas-lo que salió fue leafeon y ahora estaba frente a combusken listo para darle el golpe de gracia

-rueda fuego-leafeon voltio a ver y se encontró con quilava que iba girando envuelto de llamas directo a el

-salta-leafeon logro esquivar el ataque pero…

-lanzallamas-quilava paro y lanzo el potente ataque impactando exitosamente dejando fuera de combate a leafeon

-está bien, lo hiciste genial amigo, ahora te toca a ti, sal torterra-el pokemon continente salió dando un gran salto causando un pequeño temblor

-esto se pone difícil-

-torterra\victreebel tormenta de hojas-los ataques se combinaron creando un gran tifón que se dirigía a los tipo fuego

-Max no tenemos más opción que atravesarlo, estás listo-el anunciado asintió aunque tenía una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla-muy bien, quilava rueda fuego-

-combusken nitrocarga-ambos se lanzaron sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras avanzaban iban quemando todo a su paso hasta que lograron traspasarlo

-quilava\combusken lanzallamas-ambos pararon en seco y lanzaron sus ataques acertándolos con éxito y debilitando a victreebel

-lo hiciste bien victreebel, gracias por tu ayuda ahora déjanos acabar con esto, sal venusaur-el gran pokemon salió estando a la par con torterra-

-"y se complicó más"-

-etto Ash como se supone que ganaremos-los pokemon de ambo estaban muy lastimados mientras que los de Erika y Nathalie estaba en perfectas condiciones

-solo podemos pelear y esperar lo mejor-

-acabemos esto venusaur\torterra tormenta de hojas-ambos ataques se combinaron pero era mucho más grande y fuerte que el anterior

-maldición no lograran esquivarlo-el ataque se acercaba peligrosamente, quilava miro a combusken y ambos asintieron corriendo directamente al gran tifón

-esperen-ambos hicieron caso omiso y cuando estaban a punto de chocar un luz blanca los cubrió antes de que una nube de humo se levantase sin dejar ver algo

-eso habrá bastado… pero que-la nube se disipo dejando ver un thyplosion y un blaziken-ha-han evolucionado-ambos se prendieron en llamas y golpearon a sus oponentes para luego volver frente sus entrenadores

-genial quilava evolucionaste, es decir typhlosion-el pokemon se acercó a Ash y se paró en sus dos patas pasando ligeramente a Ash

-tú también blaziken-el tipo fuego\lucha se acercó a su entrenador y le dio un golpecito haciéndolo reír

-podemos continuar-los cuatro fijaron su vista en sus oponentes, se vieron y asintieron

-muy bien, acabemos esto, torterra usa terremoto-el ataque tomo por sorpresa a todos y dando un impacto directo lastimo mucho a los demás pokemon incluyendo al de la líder

-rayos eso fue fuerte, no podemos recibir un segundo golpe o sería peligroso-

-torterra terremoto una vez más-el pokemon dio un gran salto

-tengo una idea, Max has que blaziken salte –

-pero y typhlosion-

-tranquilo confía en mí-

-está bien, blaziken salta cuando te lo indique-el pokemon asintió y se puso en posición de saltar

-no le s servirá de nada, ahora cae-el pokemon iba cayendo

-ahora salta-el blaziken dio un gran salto

-typhlosion usa ataque rápido y luego salta con rueda de fuego-el pokemon asintió y empezó a correr rápidamente

-es muy tarde-el torterra cayo creando el fuerte temblor que se dirija a typlosion

-ahora-typhlosion salto y empezó a girar con tal fuerza que daba la apariencia de estar volando

-pe-pero como-

-blaziken patada ígnea-blaziken caía mientras su pierna estaba envuelta en llamas

-typhlosion, nitrocarga-ambos pokemon se dirijan rápidamente a torterra que no tenía escapatoria

-torterra-ambos ataques impactaron dejando fuera de combate a torterra

-he perdido-Nathalie se arrodillo y devolvió a torterra a su pokebola

-está bien, lo hiciste genial-le dijo Erika

-enserio-le dijo alegre

-"que rápido cambio"-pensaron todos al unísono incluyendo a Erika

-sí, ahora me encargare yo-Nathalie se paró, asintió y se fue a sentar junto a los demás-venusaur, acabemos esto, mega evoluciona-la luz blanca cubrió al gran pokemon y cuando desapareció se podía apreciar a venusaur muy cambiado (ustedes ya han visto su mega, me saltare la descripción XD)

-esto se complica cada vez más, pero no nos rendiremos, están listos-Max y los pokemon asintieron poniéndose listos para luchar

-día soleado-el sol brillo con intensidad haciendo que todos empezaran a sudar

-tenemos ventaja-dijo Ash emocionado

-yo no estaría tan seguro-le dijo Max haciendo que Ash se confundiera

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto sin entender

-los mega venusaur tienen la habilidad cebo que hace que los ataques tipo fuego y hielo no sean tan fuertes como debería, en pocas palabras un ataque súper efectivo ataque de fuego no haría diferencia con un simple lanzallamas-la cara de Ash cambió radicalmente

-rayo solar-mientras Max y Ash hablaban el gran rayo salió disparado directamente a blaziken y typhlosion

-esquívenlo con ataque rápido-ambos salieron a un gran velocidad esquivando el ataque con dificultad

-eso estuvo genial pero no es suficiente, polvo veneno y tormenta de hojas- venusaur libero las esporas moradas para luego ser llevado con fuerza por la gran tormenta

-no lo podremos atravesar y nuestros pokemon están muy cansados para poder detenerlo-blaziken y typhlosion estaban contra la espada y la pared, pero de repente blaziken lanzo fuertemente a typhlosion al aire para luego saltar-entiendo, Max blaziken conoce un ataque tipo volador-

-solo uno y es muy fuerte-le dijo sonriendo

-está bien, debemos atacar desde el cielo, listo-Max asintió-typhlosion golpe aéreo-typhlosion se cubrió en una estela blanca cayendo directamente en venusaur

-blaziken, pájaro osado-blaziken se cubrió en un fuego azul cayendo junto a typhlosion

-venusaur-ambos pokemon cayeron hiriendo demasiado a venusaur pero sin lograr debilitarlo

-debemos volverlo a hacer pero nuestros pokemon están mal-los tres pokemon estaban agotados especialmente blaziken por haber recibido gran parte del daño en el último ataque

-solo un ataque más, rayo solar-el ataque fue lanzado con dificultad pero era tan fuerte como el último ataque

-rayos-

-Max, typhlosion y yo detendremos el ataque mientras tu atacas al venusaur-los entrenadores y pokemones se vieron y asintieron-lanzallamas-typhlosion hizo arder sus flamas con mayor intensidad y las rodeaba un fuego azul liberando el gran ataque, mientras que blaziken pego un salto muy fuerte quedando sobre venusaur

-blaziken solo hay una oportunidad, usa patada ígnea y pájaro osado-blaziken se lanzó en picada con el fuego azul alrededor que luego se concentró en su pierna combinándose un fuego rojo y uno azul (no se hico morado, simplemente imaginen que el rojo y el azul dan vueltas en espiral)

-no venusaur-el ataque impacto dejando fuera de combate a ambos pokemon-es empate-

-no es así-typhlosion levanto a blaziken que seguía inconsciente llevándolo con Max

-gracia typhlosion, lo hiciste genial blaziken, vuelve-

-me ganaron-dijo Erika devolviendo a su pokemon y acercándose a Ash y Max

-NOOOO ERIKA-Nathalie salió corriendo aferrándose a la pierna de Erika que tenía una gotita de sudor en su nuca-tu eres muy fuerte no podías perder-

-tranquila algún día pasaría, aparte él es Ash Kétchup-le indico señalando a Ash, a Nathalie le brillaron los ojos y se acercó a Ash

-enserio eres Ash Kétchup de pueblo paleta, el que viajo por todo el mundo pokemon pero aun así nunca gano una liga-le pregunto aun con sus ojos brillosos

-"eso ultimo no era necesario"-pensó con una gran póker face-si soy Ash kétchup de pueblo paleta-le dijo señalándose omitiendo lo anterior

-genial oye me enseñarías a todos tus pokemon-le pregunto acercándose cada vez más a Ash

-pues no los tengo a todos conmigo-le respondió con naturalidad pero estaba sudando frio por la insistente mirada de su linda novia que no le hacía gracia la cercanía de Nathalie

-he enserio que mal-dijo haciendo un puchero cual niña de cinco años

-Nathalie que te parece si vas con Ash y sus amigos en su viaje pokemon-le dijo Erika con una gran sonrisa

-enserio-le pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-sí, pero siempre y cuando a Ash y sus amigos no le moleste-le dijo y voltearon a ver a los susodichos esperando una respuesta

-pues por mí no hay problema, ustedes que dicen-les pregunto Ash viendo a los demás

-pues me interesa su torterra así que no hay problema-respondió Brock

-digo lo mismo-respondió Max

-me da lo mismo-respondió Drew

-sería bueno una chica más-respondió May

-y tu mist que dices-le pregunto Ash

-está bien-respondió con una vos cortante

-"estoy en problemas, y lo peor es que no sé por qué"-pensó Ash pensando en lo que le pasaría al salir del gimnasio-entonces está decidido, puedes venir con nosotros-le dijo y Nathalie inmediatamente se lanzó a Ash abrazándolo

-gracias, gracias, gracias-repetía mientras abrazaba a Ash pero alguien los separo

-pero primero pongamos limites-le dijo Misty abrazando a Ash-él es mío, está claro-le dijo con una mirada que a cualquiera intimidaría (si las miradas mataran Nathalie ya estaría R.I.P, ok no XD)

-e-e-e-está bien-le dijo sudando frio por la mirada fija de la sirena

-está bien ve y recoge tus cosas nosotros esperaremos aquí

OoOo full tiempo después OoOo

-estoy lista-Nathalie salió con una blusa verde oscuro con unos detalles más claros en sus mangas, una falda entre rosa y rojo llegando hasta más debajo de sus muslos con unas deportivas de color amarillo y un cintillo naranja en su cabeza

-muy bien andando-todos salieron luego de despedirse de Erika

-y adónde vamos-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-al gimnasio fucsia-les dijo indicando al sur (no sé exactamente donde queda, pero en el juego esta abajo por lo cual digo que es el sur)

-está bien andando-

Luego de unas cuantas horas caminando todos se detuvieron para comer

-muy bien salgan-todos los pokemon hasta ahora vistos salieron y se pusieron a comer

-CAMPEON-un sujeto que tenía vendas por todos lados salto directo a primeape que lo detuvo con una mano

-y este que-se preguntaron todos entonces el sujeto se paró, era de la altura de Drew con muchas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo

-campeón por favor vuelva-le decía el chico a primeape que tenía cara de pocos amigos por haberlo interrumpido en su comida, levanto su puño e iba a atacarlo pero Ash lo detuvo

-¿he?, hola cómo te llamas-le dijo Ash con su mejor sonrisa

-no estoy hablando con tigo, estoy hablando con el campeón-le dijo cortante y eso hizo enojar a todos especialmente a primeape que lo iba a golpear pero Ash lo detuvo de nuevo

-pues resulta que el "campeón" tiene entrenador y ese soy yo-le dijo señalándose

-ja, si claro como si un niño fuera capaz de ser entrenador del pokemon peleador más fuerte de todos-le dijo con una mirada arrogante que hizo que todos se enfurezcan mas

-qué te parece una batalla-le propuso viéndolo fijamente

-está bien, pero no será una batalla pokemon-le dijo haciendo que todos se pongan nerviosos

-de acuerdo-le respondió y todos se asustaron

-cuando estés listo-le respondió pero todos sus amigos se lo llevaron

-estás loco!-le grito Misty y los demás incluyendo a sus pokemon

-tranquilos no será de verdad-les dijo pero no sirvió

-tranquilos, pero míralo y mírate a ti-le dijo demostrando la gran musculatura del tipo

-ok eso me ofendió-les dijo mirándolos-tranquilos estaré bien acabare esto rápido-les respondió mientras avanzaba asía su contrincante

-no, no lo harás-Misty se puso delante de el con pikachu en su hombro

-mist tu confías en mí, no es cierto-le pregunto acariciándole la cara

-si pero esta es un estupidez, me preocupo por ti-le dijo agarrando la mano con la que la estaba acariciando

-he enfrentado muchos problemas a lo largo de mis viajes, estaré bien, y si no salgo bien estoy seguro que tu estarás hay para mí-le dijo dándole un suave beso

-pika pikachu pi pika-pikachu estaba gritando y Ash lo vio y le dijo

-estaré bien, tu mejor que nadie has visto todo lo que he hecho desde el principio, confías en mi-pikachu lo vio y luego de un momento asintió

-gracias ahora que dicen si luego de esto vamos por un helado-Misty y pikachu levantaron sus miradas y asintieron pero aún estaban nerviosos

-ni que te fueras a la guerra-el tipo estaba recargado en un árbol y el comentario no le hizo gracia a nadie

-acabalo-le susurro Misty antes de acercarse a ese sujeto

-estás listo-le pregunto poniéndose en pose de pelea

-cuando quieras-le respondió poniéndose igual que el

-haaaaaa-el sujeto empezó a lanzar golpes que Ash esquivaba con facilidad-solo sabes hacer eso-le dijo el tipo mientras seguía con su ataque

-esto es aburrido-Ash de pronto paro y el tipo lanzo un golpe directo a la cara

-ASH-

-l-lo detuvo-Ash tenía el puño del tipo frente a su cara pero su mano lo detenía y ejercía presión

-discúlpate-le dijo Ash pero sus ojos ahora eran rojos y tenía una extraña marca en su cuello

-lo siento-dijo el tipo y Ash lo soltó y se dio la vuelta-no le des la espalda a tu oponente-el tipo lanzo un puño pero Ash se hizo a un lado y le puso zancadilla y cayo cual costal de papas

-alguien dígame como hizo eso- todos estaban sorprendidos por como Ash le gano al tipo sin hacer esfuerzo alguno

-eso fue rápido-dijo Ash ya con sus ojos normales y sin esa extraña marca en su cuello

-co-como hi-hiciste eso-el tipo se levantó y se alejó de Ash

-Kevin-un anciano con un gran machamp a su lado llegaron donde se encontraban todos

-maestro-el señor se acercó a los demás e hizo una reverencia

-siento lo que haya causado mi alumno-el señor se levantó y se encontró con Ash y primeape-podrás ser tú el gran campeón de artes marciales pokemon-

-machamp macham-el gran pokemon se arrodillo frente a primeape

-por favor vuelva por lómenos solo por hoy-igual que su pokemon el señor se arrodillo pero Ash le extendió la mano

-déjeme ayudarle-el señor se paró con ayuda de Ash igual que machamp con ayuda de primeape

-por favor pele en el festival de hoy-el anciano le suplico a Ash y primeape que simplemente asintieron-enserio complacerían a este pobre anciano

-claro, pero dígame que eso del festival-

-un día al año entrenadores de tipo lucha vienen hasta kanto con la intención de ganar el título del mejor pokemon lucha, tu primeape lo ha ganado tres veces seguidas, es conocido como el "rey peleador", era una honra verlo pelear y me encantaría verlo pelear una última ves-

-está bien, que dices primeape una última pelea-el pokemon asintió con una mirada determinada

-muchas gracias, síganme por favor-todos empezaron a caminar detrás del señor que los llevaría al torneo

-oye Ash aún nos debes un helado-Misty y pikachu caminaban al lado de Ash

-está bien aún no lo he olvidado-les dijo y abrazo a ambos mientras seguían su recorrido

-muy bien llegamos-el lugar era tan grande que cabían miles de personas y eso solo era por fuera

-wow, sí que debe ser un gran festival-todos estaban sorprendidos y entraron al gran recinto, al entrar se sorprendieron aún más al darse cuenta que aparte de haber varios campos de batalla había miles de tiendas alrededor

-hay que registrarnos-por si fuera poco su tamaño era capaz de albergar sin problema un gran y moderno centro pokemon

-mucho gusto soy la enfermera Joy-el centro pokemon era tan grande que era comparable con algún gimnasio pokemon

-hola Joy, nos gustaría inscribirnos en el torneo-luego de registrarse paso un tiempo hasta que empezara el torneo

-está bien, estoy en el bloque A, campo 10-Ash luego de estar vagando perdido llego al lugar correspondiente

-esta será un batalla uno a uno el primero en salir del ring o quedar K.O pierde-un juez dio las reglas y empezó la pelea

-ve machop-el pokemon salió haciendo alarde de su musculatura

-primeape yo te elijo-el retador quedo impresionado al ver al gran pokemon luchador

-no por parecerse debe ser el "rey", machop golpe karate-el machop dudo un poco al ver al pokemon frente a él pero luego ataco

-agáchate y usa gancho alto-justo cuando el machop intento golpear a primeape en la cara, este se agacho esquivando el ataque para luego conectar un fuerte golpe que dejo noqueado a machop

-macho esta noqueado el ganador es Ash y primeape-el tablero indico a Ash como vencedor

-lo hiciste bien machop-el chico devolvió a su pokemon con tristeza

-no te sientas mal fue una gran pelea "aunque solo fue un golpe"-

-enserio, gracias-el chico hizo una reverencia y se fue de hay

Así paso todo el día entre batalla y batalla en la cual Ash y primeape siempre quedaban ganadores, hasta que llego el encuentro final

-damas y caballeros llegamos a la batalla final de este gran festival, demos un gran aplauso a nuestros finalistas por un lado un chico arrogante y fuerte que demuestra determinación en sus combates son Kevin y su pokemon tyrogue–los presentados aparecieron con un reflector yendo al ring-y por otro lado tenemos al campeón 3 veces seguidas, ver sus batallas es un verdadero deleite sin contar que es entrenado por nuestro orgullo demos un aplauso a Ash y a primeape el "rey pelador"-los nombrados salieron y los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar llenando completamente el estadio de aplausos y ovaciones

-están listos-los cuatro asintieron y empezó la pelea

-primeape mega patada-primeape se lanzó directamente a su oponente que simplemente se quedó quieto

-mega puño-con una gran velocidad tyrogue respondió chocando con el pie de primeape causando un tanto de viento-puño hielo-aprovechando de que primeape seguía en el aire el tyrogue lanzo el ataque impactando y lanzando a primeape asía atrás

-mega puño-primeape se reincorporo y se lanzó directamente a su rival

-ultra puño-ambos ataques chocaron y ambos pokemon empezaron a ejercer presión

-golpe\golpe-ambos empezaron una secuencia de golpes donde se esquivaban y contrarrestaban acertando uno que otro golpe

-mega puño\ultra puño-se detuvieron y volvieron a lanzar sus puños el uno contra el otro

-mega patada\puño fuego-primeape lanzo su patada para ser detenida eficientemente por tyrogue, se separaron quedando uno frente al otro, se desplomaron pero no por el cansancio si no por el hecho de haber usado golpe que los termino confundiendo y agotando

-tyrogue, patada de salto alto-el pequeño pokemon salto y dio una vueltas en el aire antes de ir a atacar a primeape

-gancho alto-justo en el último momento primeape paro el ataque de su rival mandándolo lejos

-maga puño-el tyrogue se lanzó directo a primeape

-agáchate-el pokemon paso por arriba-gancho alto-y primeape lanzo un gran uppercut que mando a volar a tyrogue

-tyrogue usemos "eso"-el pokemon asintió con una sonrisa que desconcertó a todos

-a que se refieren con "eso"-

-ultra puño de fuego-el puño de tyrogue brillo para luego salir fuego de este, tyrogue corrió tan rápido que nadie lo pudo ver impactando el fuerte golpe en primeape que no esperaba el ataque

-movimiento sísmico-al estar tan cerca no fue problema coger a tyrogue que no pudo hacer nada por el cansancio

-no tyrogue-ambos pokemon cayeron quedando inconscientes pero ambos se levantaron a la vez viéndose fijamente y luego cayendo totalmente noqueados, todo el público estaba impactado al ver tal demostración y no hicieron nada más que empezar a aplaudir

*damas y caballeros no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver ambos pokemon dieron lo mejor de sí demostrando su gran poder y fuerza, eso es a lo que llamo el mejor cierre de este gran festival*todos seguían aplaudiendo mientras le daban una medalla a ambos*bueno esto nunca ha pasado miremos como se soluciona esto*

-lo siento pero no podemos dar dos cinturones-el árbitro tenía el cinturón en la mano, primeape ya consiente se lo arrebato y se lo puso a tyrogue que miraba a primeape que simplemente le sonrió

*eso es a lo que yo llamo respeto ambos han creado un fuerte vínculo y, y, y…creo que llorare*

Luego de todo eso nuestros héroes se despidieron y se fueron a seguir su camino

-eso estuvo genial-todos ovacionaban a primeape que simplemente se rascaba la nuca al estar avergonzado

-está bien paremos debemos dormir-

-siiiiiiiiii-

Todos se fueron a dormir en sus bolsas de acampar luego de un día lleno de emociones

OoOo en algún lugar de kanto OoOo

-para que nos habrá llamado esta ves-dos señores iban caminando portando una ropa un tanto distintiva

-no estoy seguro, pero sabes que si nos llamo es porque ha encontrado algo con respecto a eso-

-si pero tenía que hacerme venir desde Hoenn-

-o vamos Bruno cálmate-la luz ilumino a la primer persona que no era nadie más que el ex campeón de Hoenn

-como me dices que me calme Ethan-la luz ilumino a la segunda persona que era el ex campeón de Jhoto-he venido tres veces este año y todos han sido falsa alarma-

-está bien, pero eso no quita el hecho de que este pueda ser de verdad-mientras los dos ex campeones discutían una tercer sombra salió alarmando a los demás

-RED no me asustes así pedazo de…-

-a mí también me da gusto verte Bruno-el ex campeón de Kanto se acercó a los otros dos

-red cuanto tiempo-le dijo Ethan ofreciéndole la mano que Red estrecho

-lo mismo digo Ethan-ambos ejercían presión y de un momento a otro juntaron sus frentes

-qué te parece una batalla-propuso Ethan con una pokebola en su mano

-me parece genial-respondió Red también con una pokebola pero alguien golpeo la cabeza de ambos ganándose su atención

-ya cálmense y vamos directo al grano-era Bruno que tenía una vena gigante en su cabeza

-está bien pero no me pegues, miren creo que lo encontré

-a quien-preguntaron los otros dos desorientados

-al elegido-

-que no eras tú-pregunto Ethan con inocencia ganándose un golpe por parte de ambos

-no idiota, estoy hablando del elegido que es capaz de dominar cualquier legendario y que unirá a los pokemon y humanos como nunca antes

-aja y donde esta-

-no estoy seguro, solo fue por un momento pero pude sentirlo

-ahora que lo mencionas cuando venía hacia aquí sentí una fuerza tan grande que no parecía humana ni parecía un pokemon

-tenemos que encontrarlo y entrenarlo para lo que se avecina

-en eso tienes razón, pero el único problema es que todas y cada una de las agencias criminales se están reuniendo aquí

-y es por eso que he llamado a cuatro personas más-

-a León, Rizzo y Kalm, quien es el cuarto-

-eso lo sabrán después por ahora tenemos que planear todo-

-si-

* * *

 **Luego de miles de años he vuelto, bueno aquí está el capítulo espero que les haya gustado y probablemente hare un boceto de cómo se verá Nathalie por lo cual no va a haber capítulos sino hasta diciembre espero que comprendan que es para darle mejor ambientación a la historia**

 **Espero que me de ese poco de tiempo y después volveré y me pondré a escribir sin control, gracias a todos ustedes que siguen esta historia espero que hasta el momento les guste y, y, y… mejor paro ya los dejo y espero que tengan suficiente paciencia con migo nos vemos en otra ocasión**

 **Adiós**


	14. Chapter 17

**Ok tengo tanta mala suerte de sufrir un accidente cuando tengo que escribir, quien con tanta suerte más que yo, bueno verán me accidente y no pude moverme de cama por 20 días y no podía ver luces fuertes a menos que usara unas gafas más incomodas que caminar con piedras en el zapato, pero ya paso y luego tuve que tomar vacaciones no deseadas sin mi querida laptop (todo esto está escrito en mi celular) pero por fin he vuelto (si algunas ves soy recordado será por tener siempre una excusa pero de que publico, publico… tarde pero público)**

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo y la imagen de Nathalie está en mi página de Facebook simplemente buscarme como otaku denial y aparecerá la imagen del neko hay subiré los capítulos y los personajes y ataques que vaya inventando en el transcurso de la historia, también quería decirles que publicare una nueva historia no estoy seguro cuando pero sea en el 2017 de seguro así que si queréis verla esperar no hare spoiler así que no diré de que ira**

 **Sin más a leer**

 **Capítulo 16:** el antiguo rival y el nuevo miembro

Nos encontramos en un bosque donde nuestros héroes se preparan para su siguiente destino, ciudad fucsia

-Brock cuanto falta-pregunto Ash ya listo para partir

-según mi pokenav nos tomara dos días llegar a la ciudad y uno más en llegar al gimnasio

-está bien andando-

Luego de unas cuantas

-tengo hambre-dijo Nathalie

-si, tienes razón-apoyo May

-que les parece parar a comer-propuso Brock recibiendo un si por parte de todos-muy bien preparen todo porque…-

-cuidado-el grito llamo la atención de todos que miraron como un umbreon salía de unos arbustos con un arcanine con alguien montado siguiéndole

-ese es…-todos miraron detenidamente la figura del chico montado que era

-Gary-el mencionado miro como su umbreon paraba y ambos vieron al grupo

-he, Ash cuanto tiempo-el nieto de oak se bajó de su pokemon para darle la mano a su rival

-lo mismo digo-ambos ejercían un poco de presión hasta que se soltaron-y dime que haces aquí el profesor me dijo que estabas en Jhoto-

-bueno conseguí un puesto en el gimnasio de ciudad verde-dijo Gary con naturalidad pero Ash era otro caso

-espera como que conseguiste puesto en un gimnasio-Ash estaba tan sorprendido que no dudo dos veces en preguntar

-bueno digamos que gracias a mi desempeño ahora soy un líder de gimnasio-a Ash se le formo una sonrisa rápidamente y dijo

-eso significa que pelearemos de nuevo-Gary asintió con una sonrisa que demostraba determinación al igual que la de Ash

-ha por cierto quería darte algo apenas te encontrara y creo que es el momento perfecto-Gary saco de lo que parecía ser una especie de incubadora con un huevo adentro de color café-ten, yo no lo podría cuidar con todo esto del gimnasio pero se que tu lo puedes cuidar y hacer crecer sin ningún problema-

-gracias Gary, por cierto de que pokemon es-pregunto Ash

-ya lo averiguaras-le dijo haciendo que Ash lo viera con una cara de "es enserio" lo cual le dio mucha risa-oye por cierto llevas 5 medallas no es así-

-si-

-veo que has avanzado mucho desde que teníamos diez años y espero nuestra batalla con ansias, que te parece una batalla de prueba antes de la verdadera-le propuso a lo cual Ash sonrió pero Max se interpuso

-no es justo yo seré quien te derrote igual como lo hice con Ash-le dijo de manera confiada haciendo que todos les resbalara una gota de sudor

-enserio te gano-le pregunto Gary a Ash

-he no-dijo con simpleza haciendo que Max se le fuera la sonrisa por una más nerviosa

.-está bien no le gane pero estuve a nada-dijo recuperando la compostura

-no derrotaste a ni uno solo-le dijo May

-es que siempre llevaba la ventaja-dijo esta vez ya menos oriundo

-siempre tuviste la ventaja-esta vez fue Drew

-podrían dejarme ser feliz en mi fantasía-les dijo a todos triste y molesto a la vez

-está bien peleare contigo-le dijo Gary sacando una pokebola

-está bien-dijo Max imitando a Gary

-será a muerte súbita de acuerdo-Max asintió y lanzo a su sceptile-un sceptile, muy bien ve blastoise-el pokemon tortuga salió y lanzo dos hidrobomba al aire

-"tengo ventaja pero eso no quita el hecho de que es muy bueno, debo permanecer en calma y dejar que del primer ataque"

-blastoise rayo hielo-nadie se esperaba ese ataque, impacto directamente en sceptile dejándolo congelado y fuera de combate

-e-e-e-e-eso-todos estaban atónitos pero no Ash que ya sabía el resultado de la batalla

-yo gano, vuelve blastoise-Gary devolvió a su pokemon igual que Max que simplemente se arrodillo

-eres muy fuerte-le dijo viéndolo con unos ojos llenos de determinación-te juro que te ganare-le dijo señalándolo lo cual le saco una sonrisa a Gary que simplemente asintió y dijo

-estaré esperando ese día con ansias-ambos estrecharon la mano-Ash estás listo-

-claro-ambos se disponían a empezar pero de pronto unas manos se llevaron a pikachu y umbreon

-PIKACHU \ UMBREON-ambos pokemon llegaron a un globo con cabeza de meowth

-equipo rocket-gritaron todos y los tres miembros salieron del globo

-así es chamacos-dijo James

-hemos vuelto y esta vez nos llevaremos a pikachu y a umbreon-dijo Jessie

-adiosito-el globo empezó alejarse

-demonios debemos seguirlos, pidgeot yo te elijo-el pokemon salió y Ash lo monto rápidamente

-sal pidgeot-Gary hizo lo mismo y ambos emprendieron vuelo

-yo solo quería comer-dijo Nathalie

-yo también-dijo May

-podrían concentrarse-le dijo Brock que empezó a correr persiguiendo a las dos aves

-sí-todos empezaron a seguir a las aves, mientras que en el aire

-genial tenemos a pikachu y a umbreon-pikachu lanzo un impactrueno contra el cristal pero no pasó nada-ni lo intentes es a prueba de electricidad

-saben es molesto decir eso cada vez que lo capturamos-dijo James

-si pero no deja de lanzar rayos es que no la capta-dijo Jessie

-entiendo pero es molesto-respondió James

-he oigan dos pajaritos nos persiguen-dijo meowth

Ash y Gary saltaron de sus pidgeot quedando sobre el globo

-listo-pregunto Gary, Ash asintió y Gary pincho el globo lanzándose rápidamente a sus pidgeot

-agárrense de lo que puedan-el globo cayo y la esfera que aprisionaba a pikachu y umbreon se rompió

-están bien-Ash y Gary bajaron mientras los demás llegaban

-pikapi-

-umbreon-(no recuerdo como se comunica umbreon-

-quien se atreve a destruir nuestro globo-salió Jessie

-todo el mundo-dijo James

-nadie nos respeta-y por ultimo meowth

-solo ataquen-Jessie lanzo una pokebola de la cual salió misdreavus

-está bien pero no te enojes-James lanzo una pokebola y salió un magikarp dorado

-te embaucaron de nuevo-pregunto meowth

-no, espera como que de nuevo

-buenooooo-todos (menos Gary) recordaron como James siempre caía en el mismo truco

-que-

-solo ataca, bola sombra-el ataque de misdreavus impacto en pikachu

-magikarp salpicar, are por que no hace nada-el magikarp saltaba por falta de aire… que diga falta de agua

-umbreon, pulso umbrío en misdreavus-el golpe fue directo y debilito a misdreavus de un solo golpe

-pikachu impactrueno-el ataque fue lanzado e impactado con éxito mandando a volar a los rocket

-no entiendo por qué mi magikarp no hizo nada-James

-será porque es un magikarp que no sirve para nada-meowth

-oye respétalo-James

-ya cállense y sigan el guion-Jessie

-a, sí es cierto,…el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez-todos al unísono

-sí que son molestos-comento Gary regresando a pidgeot

-ni que lo digas-respondió Ash haciendo lo mismo

-oye Gary que te parece acompañarnos hasta ciudad fucsia-pregunto Max que estaba muy emocionado

-está bien, pero apenas lleguemos a ciudad fucsia me iré a ciudad verde quiero tener todo listo para cuando ustedes lleguen a enfrentarme

-que bien-

-oye Gary y nuestra batalla-le dijo Ash con una pokebola

-tienes razón-a ambos les cambiaron los ojos a Ash a un rojo y a Gary a azules

-sal charizard-

-sal blastoise-

-mega evolucionen-ambos mega evolucionaron a la vez

-listo-pregunto Ash

-te estoy esperando-

-envite ígneo-charizard se lanzó a una velocidad que rompió la barrera del sonido

-hidrobomba-el ataque impacto pero charizard no retrocedía

-elévate-charizard subió a lo alto del cielo y empezó a caer en picada-carga dragón-el gran dragón azul que ahora era el doble de grande que las veces anteriores se acercaba rápidamente

Gary sonrió-excavar-el blastoise se metió en el suelo alarmando a charizard

-despliega tus alas-charizard desplego sus alas antes de tocar el suelo-estuvo cerca-

-sal e usa hidrobomba-el gran pokemon salió a espaldas de charizard y lanzo el gran ataque

-garra dragón-charizard voltio y le hizo frente al ataque deteniéndolo apenas

Ambos bajaron a la tierra y estaban un tanto cansados

-sabes Ash alguien me dijo alguna vez que a los charizard se les determinaba su fuerza, su valentía, su coraje y su lealtad en la intensidad de las llamas de su cola, y tu charizard tiene la llama más grande que he visto en todos mis viajes-

-es un cumplido-

-tómalo como quieras sigamos, rayo hielo-el ataque se dirigía a charizard que no se movió para nada y antes de impactar este se "evaporizo"-pero como-

-la habilidad especial de los mega charizard "y" es sequia lo cual potencia los ataques tipo fuego pero también calienta la zona de combate más de lo normal por lo cual tu rayo hielo se evaporizara antes de tocar a charizard (sé muy bien que no función esa habilidad de esa forma pero hay que darle un poco de ficción para hacer la historia mas "interesante")

-ya veo-

-movimiento sísmico-antes de darse cuenta blastoise ya estaba en el cielo

-aqua jet-el blastoise empezó a liberar agua aunque no tenía intenciones de alejarse de charizard-mientras este en el aire mi blastoise liberara agua que hará que tu pokemon se debilite poco a poco-

-giro fuego-las llamas empezaron a salir y empezaron a "combatir" con el agua-las llamas consumirán el agua y para cuando impacte en el suelo estará bastante débil para seguir-charizard seguía dando vuelta s pero de repente se lanzó al suelo chocando y levantando una gran nube de humo que no dejaba ver el resultado de la batalla

-qui-quien ga-gano-todos estaban sorprendidos por el despliegue de habilidades

-es empate-dijeron Ash y Gary mirando como ambos pokemon se des transformados y estaban totalmente debilitados

-fue una batalla corta pero llena de habilidad-comento Brock

-gracias-dijeron Ash y Gary ya con sus ojos normales

-será mejor acampar el día de hoy se fue volando-dijo Brock empezando el campamento

-tienes razón-dijeron todos

-yo tengo hambre-dijo May y Ash y Nathalie asintieron

-la cena estará en un momento-dijo Brock empezando la cena

-está bien iré a dar una vuelta-dijo Ash yéndose

-yo lo acompaño-dijo Misty

-no se alejen demasiado la comida estará pronto-grito Nathalie

-está bien-Misty se fue y no tardó mucho en encontrar a Ash-ASH-Misty grito haciendo saltar a Ash que cayó al suelo por el susto

-eso era necesario-pregunto con la cara en el suelo

-jajaja no pero es muy divertido-Misty se agarró el estómago por el dolor de la risa-ven te ayudo a parar-le ofreció la mano y Ash la acepto levantándose

-gracias-le dijo

-no hay de que, oye por cierto quería preguntarte algo-

-a, si y que es-

-por que tus ojos cambiaron de color cuando peleabas con Gary y cuando peleaste con el otro sujeto-la pregunta choqueo a Ash

-lo siento mist pero no lo puedes saber-

-pero-

-mira es complicado de explicar, tu confías en mi-le pregunto y Misty asintió-entonces entiende que este no es el momento, cuando llegue te contare todo,¿ está bien?-le dio un suave beso y Misty asintió

-está bien pero prométeme que me lo contaras-

-lo juro, vámonos la cena ya debe estar servida-

Nuestros héroes se han reencontrado con un antiguo rival, Ash tiene un secreto, a Gary le pasa lo mismo, de que será e huevo pokemon esto y más en el próximo capítulo de pokemon: revancha en kanto

* * *

 **Esta corto lo se y en este capitulo no habrá ese mini espacio al final para los demás por las razones ya comentadas, quería decirles que el dibujo de Nathalie se me a perdido y no lo he subido mi pagina por lo cual aun no verán como es, eso es todo por hoy y por cierto dejare de decir que dia publico por que he estado viendo que nunca publico el dia que es entoces solo es dire que habrá un capitulo o dos por mes si no me sucede nada**

 **Adiós**


	15. aviso

Hola, quería decirles que publicare un nuevo capítulo en 2 días o 3, escribo esto porque se suponía que debía estar para mañana pero me ha quedado muy largo y eso que ni siquiera lo he acabado, entonces decidí avisar de ante mano, por cierto no sé por qué pero la página de Facebook no cogió así que no sé qué hacer, pediré que me la creen y hay abra imagines, los capítulos entre otras cosas

Eso era todo y esperen los días que les dije, aunque es relleno pero las batallas están interesantes, en fin

Adiós


	16. Chapter 19

**Hola, que tal lo llevan, he vuelto y me he demorado xq a la señora inspiración no se le ocurrió nada, y por eso no creo que salga tan bien, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, el capítulo de hoy será relleno (como naruto) igual que el siguiente (insisto, esto parece naruto) ¡que te calles! (ya, ya, pesado) bueno en fin**

 **Por cierto estas serán las parejas para el día de hoy, leyendo entenderán a que me refiero**

 **G y M (Gary y Max)**

 **M y D (May y Drew)**

 **B y N (Brock y Nathalie)**

 **A y M (Ash y Misty)**

 **Lo hice así porque me dio pereza escribir los nombre, y ahora al capitulo**

 **Capítulo 17:** un día común y corriente (parte 1)

Todos nuestros héroes ya estaban levantados y comiendo cuando alguien hizo una pregunta

-¿qué haremos hoy?-pregunto Nathalie que estaba recostada en toda la mesa improvisada que horas antes hicieron Brock y los pokemon

-pues… creo que podremos descansar por hoy, no hay mucha prisa, nos tomara un día más en llegar a ciudad azulona pero podemos tomarnos un descanso de unas cuantas horas-respondió Brock revisando su pokenav

-entonces está decidido, cada quien haga lo que se plazca por hoy-dijo Gary

-esperen-los llamo Nathalie

-que pasa-preguntaron todos

-les quería entregar esto-les paso a todos unos auriculares

-para que nos das esto-le pregunto Drew

-bueno…Brock me ha contado historias de cuando viajaban y me di cuenta de que son muy propensos a separarse por eso decidí construir estos auriculares-les dijo, todos sonrieron un poco y se los pusieron

-sabes que tendré esto solo hasta mañana ¿no?-le dijo Gary a Nathalie

-lo sé pero es solo por si acaso, aparte, lo hice especial para cada uno, me rompería el corazón que no lo usaras-le dijo poniendo carita de cachorro

-está bien-se lo puso levantándose y yéndose con Max detrás de el

-nos vemos después-Drew y May también se fueron

-oye Nathalie quieres acompañarme-pregunto Brock adentrándose en un bosque cercano

-está bien-Nathalie se levantó y desapareció junto a Brock

-que dices mist, que hacemos-pregunto Ash parándose tendiéndole la mano a Misty

-no se ¿Qué dices de dar vueltas por aquí cerca mientras pensamos en algo que hacer?-pregunto aceptando la mano de Ash levantándose

-está bien, vamos pikachu-el pokemon los acompaño mientras se adentraban en el bosque

 **G y M**

Gary caminaba yendo quien sabe dónde junto a su umbreon

-oye, espera-una voz un tanto chillona lo hizo voltearse, dándose cuenta de que Max lo estaba siguiendo, aunque ya lo sospechaba

-¿qué quieres?-le pregunto y Max simplemente dijo

-me gustaría que me enseñes a tus pokemon-dijo Max

-heeee, por que debería amostrarte a mis pokemon si después de todo competirás contra mí y no me llama la atención revelarte mis trucos ni mis pokemon-se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras umbreon lo seguía

-¡hagamos un trato!-el grito llamo la atención de Gary que paro de caminar

-te escucho-le respondió volteándolo a ver

-yo amostrare a los míos primero, tu solo conoces uno mío mientras que yo conozco cuatro tuyos-el mayor se puso a pensar por un momento mientras umbreon lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada

-está bien, saca a tus pokemon-le dijo mientras Max lanzaba las pokebolas que llevaba, liberando a sceptile, absol, crawdaunt, nuzleaf, blaziken y gallade

-y bien que te parece-le pregunto Max parándose frente a su equipo

-está muy bien, ahora me toca a mí-umbreon se puso adelante mientras salían blastoise, pidgeot, arcanine, nidoking y rhydon

-wow…tienes unos pokemon impresionantes-le dijo Max asombrado por los pokemon que estaban frente suyo

-qué te parece una pequeña batalla, tu escoge con cual de mis pokemon pelearas-le dijo Gary haciendo brillar los ojos de Max

-está bien escojo a…-antes de poder acabar su oración una gran explosión sucedió a sus espaldas llamando la atención de ambos

-que paso-se preguntó Gary cuando vio salir una silueta de entre el humo creado por la explosión

-cuanto tiempo-

-esa voz-de entre el humo salió el líder de la organización rocket que estaba sobre un rhydon

-ha sido tiempo, hijo de Green-le grito a Gary mientras lanzaba una pokebola al aire del cual salió una gran nidoqueen

-que está pasando-se preguntaron ambos mientras el nidoqueen arremetía contra ellos

-si no atacan, yo lo hare-

 **M y D**

-por fin solos-dijo May a Drew el cual asintió

-tienes razón, y dime que quieres hacer-le pregunto mientras se le acercaba amenazadoramente

-practicar-le dijo dejándolo con una cara de "enserio"

-¿por qué practicar?, deberíamos pasarlo juntos, como… no sé… pareja, tal vez un picnic o algo por el estilo-le dijo pero esta negó

-me gustaría pero mi próximo concurso será en ciudad fucsia así que debo prepararme-le dijo bajándole completamente los ánimos-pero, la próxima vez que te parece si tenemos una cita en compensación de lo de hoy-le dijo dándole un pequeño beso

-está bien-le dijo sin muchas ganas

-gracias, desde el principio, salgan blaziken y glaceon-ambos pokemon salieron lanzando un rayo hielo y un lanzallamas respectivamente-ahora empecemos con…-un gran estruendo llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes que voltearon a ver de dónde venía el estruendo encontrándose con una gran cortina de humo

-es una pena que me toque contra niños-una vos salió de la gran cortina

-quien eres-le pregunto Drew colocándose delante de May

-enserio no conocen al rey de los mares-Aquiles el jefe del equipo aqua salió de la nube de humo junto un gran gyarados

-otra vez el-se quejó May y de un solo movimiento de su mano ambos pokemon de ella se lanzaron al ataque-patada ígnea y rayo hielo-ambos ataques impactaron en gyarados pero este ni se inmuto-q-que paso-

-no le hicieron ni siquiera un rasguño-la pareja empezó a sudar frio

-mi turno-

 **B y N**

-qué crees que hayan pensado los demás de estos-le pregunto Nathalie a Brock indicando el auricular que llevaba

-creo que les gusto, pero me gustaría preguntarte como los hiciste-se le quedo viendo

-bueno, antes de llegar al gimnasio junto a Erika mi padre me enseño mecánica básica, ya sabes cables, tuercas y eso, me emocione y le dije que me enseñara en mayor escala, ya a mis 8 años construía reproductores, comunicadores y muchas otras cosas-le dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa nostálgica

-ya veo, aprecias mucho a tu padre ¿no?-le pregunto y Nathalie sonrió

-siempre fue bueno con migo, me cuidaba mucho y cuando cumplí los 10 me dejo junto con Erika para que aprendiera más mientras él trabajaba, me dijo que le gustaría verme en un viaje por todo el mundo apareciendo en televisión y cosas así-le dijo

-¿y por qué no lo hiciste?-

-nunca me atreví, siempre tenía miedo de irme y que mi padre volviera y no me encontrara, ahí fue cuando vi a Ash, como no me atrevía a viajar decidí ver todas las batallas que pudiera para poder aprender un poco más, cuando vi a Ash fue en la liga kanto y pensé que no era nada especial y no le tome mucha importancia, pero, luego en la liga Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos me llamo mucho la atención y me decidí a viajar, y fue la oportunidad perfecta de que ustedes llegaran-le respondió dándole una radiante sonrisa

-vaya-solo atinó a decir Brock-oye que dices si te enseño a cocinar-le pregunto con una sonrisa y cogiendo una vayas cerca de donde estaban

-me parecería genial-le respondió con los ojos con brillos

-está bien empecemos con…-antes de acabar paso lo mismo como con todos los demás

-esto es interesante-magno el líder del equipo magma salió junto a un emboar que golpeo el suelo tan fuerte que ocurrió un pequeño temblor-no entiendo por qué el "jefe" se preocupa tanto por unos simples niñatos –dijo al aire acomodándose sus lentes

-otra vez-dijo Brock poniéndose en posición de atacar

-quien es el-pregunto Nathalie pero callo cuando miro la expresión de Brock

-no hay tiempo de explicar, debemos pelear e informar a los demás-le dijo mientras sacaba una pokebola

-si-

-no me gusta que me ignoren-dijo magno y el emboar arremetió contra ellos

A y M

-y bien que hacemos-le pregunto Ash a Misty

-mmmm que te parece si pescamos, hace tiempo que no lo he hecho-le dijo

-está bien-unos segundos más tarde se encontraron con un pequeño arroyo donde procedieron a pescar

-¿te presto un anzuelo?-le pregunto Misty

-no, gracias, siempre llevo el mío que me ha dado suerte-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-enserio, quiero verlo-le dijo acercándose

-está bien-antes de darse cuenta Misty, está ya tenía el anzuelo que le había dado a Ash en su cara

-aun lo conservas-le pregunto cogiendo a la "mini Misty" entre sus manos

-pues claro, si no, no la tendrías en tus manos-le dijo de forma irónica ganándose una mirada de "enserio" de su novia

-a lo que me refiero es que si lo has tenido con tigo todo este tiempo-le pregunto enseñándole el anzuelo

-sí, de hecho siempre he considerado que me da buena suerte junto a esto-le indico el pañuelo el cual estaba reluciente

-no me lo creo-dijo Misty mientras cogía ambos objetos

-por qué te sorprendes-le pregunto viendo como ella apreciaba ambos objetos

-por qué no pensé que conservaras estos objetos-le dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

-qué te parece si mejor empezamos a pescar-le propuso con un ligero sonrojo

-está bien-le dijo pero algo cayo al arroyo levantando un gran muro de agua

-que fue eso-pregunto Misty acercándose un poco cuando un poderoso lanzallamas salió disparado en dirección a ella

-cuidado-Ash reacciono y logro quitar a Misty del camino-que te pasa-cuando el muro de agua acabo se distinguía a un charizard negro y junto el nadie más que Kasai

-hola elegido, perdón por interrumpir tu cita pero necesito deshacerme de ti lo antes posible-al acabar de decir eso señalo a Ash con una mano y un gran lanzallamas salió dirigido asía el

-pikachu impactrueno-dijo Ash al aire pero no hubo respuesta "es cierto pikachu se fue a descansar a un árbol, no tengo muchas opciones" lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a Misty para que ella no recibiera gran parte del daño pero…

-pikachu usa rayo-antes de impactar en el gran lanzallamas en Ash y Misty un pikachu salto poniéndose en frente parando completamente el lanzallamas-están bien-un hombre encapuchado que solo se le podían ver unos imponentes e atemorizantes ojos rojos se paró junto a ellos extendiéndoles la mano

-sí, gracias por salvarnos-le dijo Ash he inmediatamente encendió su comunicador-chicos estamos en problemas-

*nosotros igual*dijeron todos a la ves y se escuchó un estruendo enorme

-¿están bien?-pregunto un poco nervioso

*si, pero estamos un poco atareados aquí*dijo Max del otro lado

*concéntrate niño*le grito Gary para luego escucharse una espacie de explosión

*nosotros no tenemos muchos problemas, pero, una mano de mas no vendría mal*hablo Nathalie

*ustedes estarán bien pero nosotros tenemos problemas con este gran gyarados, no se rinde con nada*hablo May un poco alterada

*solo está exagerando, le ganaremos en nada*hablo Drew

-resistan un poco cuando, el que derrote a uno vaya a ayudar al otro, entendido-pregunto Ash

*si*respondieron todos desde el otro lado

-¿ahora si podremos pelear?-pregunto Kasai ya del otro lado del arroyo con el charizard a su lado y sin recibir respuesta dijo-kuro, llamarada-

* * *

 **Era más largo pero deberé dejarlo aquí porque ya les dije que no me dio inspiración, dejare las batallas para otro día pues se me acabaron las ideas, ya tengo una y otra a la mitad pero aun me falta, entonces lo convertiré en un capitulo de 2 partes**

 **Eso es todo, por desgracia, nos vemos la próxima semana si mi inspiración y creatividad vuelve**

 **Adiós**


	17. hasta prontoquien sabe hasta cuando

Hola, si me he demorado y el tema principal es porque la inspiración no fluye, por lo menos en este fic, tengo otro hay que yo me invente, pero, ese no es el tema, lo que quiero es decir es que me perdonen por demorarme y lo mas probable es que lo siga haciendo, no tengo ideas y se me fueron un poco las ganas de seguir con el fic, eso no significa que lo vaya a dejar, mas bien significa que "re-empezare" cambiando todo lo que tenia para el futuro, por esta y otras razones que son personales no he escrito y no escribiré mas hasta ya tener todo en concreto, así que espero sean lo suficientemente pacientes, aparte, si he de ser honesto no me esperaba que a la gente le gustase esto, esto iba a ser mas bien un proyecto donde solamente me entretenía y no esperaba que alguien lo leyera, me sorprendió mucho no solo el hecho de que alguien lo leyera, si no que ya tenia un review diciendo que lo hacia bien y el hecho que alguien le dio a favorito a mi historia, luego fui avanzando y llegamos a esto 17 personas que la tienen como favorita, parecerá poquito pero alguien que viene de la nada a mostrar sus ideas y que a las personas les guste ya es mucho decir, aparte digo llegamos por que esas 17 personas y tal vez uno que otro lector anónimo me impulsaron a llegar aquí, esa es la razon por lo cual no lo dejo por que hay gente que realmente le gusta (quien sabe por que) por favor no arruines el momento (esta bien) y bueno eso es la razon de por que no habido capitulo nuevo por 3 meses (tal vez mas, tal vez menos) y espero entiendan

alguno pensara que es basura que me estoy inventando para que sientan pena o algo asi por mi, pero no, en realidad me siento asi, creo que ya lo "dije" pero aun asi perdón por no actualizar

Adiós quien sabe hasta que siglo


	18. Chapter 21

**bueno, se lo que escribí hoy (o ayer) pero para no dejarlos sin nada, pues decidí publicar las batallas**

 **así** **que disfruten por que no habrá nada en un buennnnnn rato**

 **capítulo 18** : un día común y corriente (parte 2)

 **G y M**

-maldición-grito Gary (el cual tenía sus ojos color azul) mientras su arcanine se arrodillaba por el dolor

-que pasa niños no pueden más-les pregunto Giovanni con nidoqueen y rhydon a su lado

-tsk, perderemos a este paso-dijo Gary ayudando a levantarse a arcanine

-aún podemos pelear-le dijo Max poniéndose delante de el-crawdaunt usa hidrobomba-el gran torrente de agua salió disparado directamente a ambos pokemon enemigos

-kangaskhan sal y dispersa eso con mega puño-el gran pokemon salió y destruyo completamente el gran torrente de agua

-no le hizo daño y además hay otro pokemon de mas-dijo Max-no importa gallade psicocorte –el ataque fue acertado pero no logro casi nada

-escucha Max, debemos atacar los dos a la ves si queremos lograr algo, entendiste-le dijo Gary y Max asintió

-blaziken y sceptile al frente-ambos iniciales se pusieron al lado de blastoise y umbreon

-blastoise usa hidrobomba y umbreon usa bola sombra-ambos pokemon acotaron la orden y atacaron

-nidoqueen usa muro de roca-el pokemon toco el suelo y la tierra empezó a moverse, antes de que los ataques los tocaran un gran muro salió parando ambos ataques

-pero que-ambos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos y cuando desapareció el muro Giovanni les explico

-este es un "ataque" el cual es que los tipo tierra y roca pueden levantar un gran muro de roca que para hasta un gran hyperrayo-le dijo dejándolos en blanco por unos segundos

-algún plan-pregunto Max

-creo que si-le respondió Gary-pidgeot ven aquí-el pokemon pájaro se paró al lado de su entrenador-necesito que subas lo más alto que puedas, umbreon tú te subirás en pidgeot y cuando te de la señal usaras pulso umbrío, entendiste-el pokemon asintió y se subió a pidgeot que empezó a volar-Max algún pokemon tuyo conoce excavar-

-si-

-bien, escucha con atención, le dirás a tu pokemon que use excavar cuando umbreon ya haya atacado, hasta que eso pase necesitamos distraerlo lo más que podamos y luego dos de tus pokemon y mi nidoking atacaran por sus espaldas, te quedo claro-Max asintió y mando a absol y crawdaunt a distraer a Giovanni, luego de unos segundos se miró como una gran silueta la cual era pidgeot bajaba a gran velocidad

-ahora-al momento de decir eso umbreon lanzo su ataque mientras blaziken, sceptile y nidoking entraban por un agujero creado por blaziken

-protección-Giovanni estaba tan concentrado en umbreon y pidgeot que no se dio cuenta de los tres pokemon a su espalda

-Max has que tus pokemon salten-Max asintió y con un movimiento de su mano les indico a ambos pokemon que saltaran y ambos entendieron y lo hicieron-¡nidoking usa terremoto!-el pokemon tierra\veneno golpeo con fuerza el suelo creando un gran temblor que levanto hasta un par de rocas

-nidoqueen ve y usa…-Giovanni no pudo acabar de ordenar pues sus pokemon no se podían mover debido al aturdimiento del ataque

-ahora, blaziken mega puño en kangaskhan y sceptile hoja aguda en rhyhorn-ambos pokemones hicieron lo pedido cayendo a gran velocidad derrotando a los pokemon en un instante

-nidoking usa surf-el gran manto de agua se dirigía rápidamente al pokemon restante

-muro de roca-antes de llegar el ataque este fue detenido pero

-caíste, blastoise usa hidrobomba-el gran ataque acertó en la espalda de la pokemon dejándola completamente debilitada-perdiste-Gary y Max se acercaron junto a sus pokemon

-puede ser así-dijo Giovanni pero unas bombas de humo cayeron alrededor de él, cegando a ambos jóvenes-o pueda que no-ambos alzaron la vista encontrándose que Giovanni estaba en un avión escapando

-lo logramos-grito Max pero Gary se cayó-estas bien-le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-si solamente estoy agotado-le dijo ya con sus ojos de color normal-debemos ayudar a los demás-le dijo ya reincorporándose y empezando a caminar en dirección a donde habían estado antes

-está bien-Max lo empezó a seguir y todos los pokemon de ambos los iban siguiendo

 **M y D**

-no puedo creer que fueras tan idiota para decir que no necesitábamos ayuda-reprocho May mientras atacaba

-tienes razón, creo que exagere un poco-le dijo mientras saltaba para esquivar un torrente de agua

-quieren callarse, ya es muy molesto tener que enfrentarlos para que encima tengan que estar discutiendo-le dijo mientras estiraba la mano para que su gyarados atacara

-tsk, May escúchame-dijo Drew a lo cual May asintió-necesitamos atacar pero no tenemos ningún pokemon tipo eléctrico por lo cual necesito que ataques con venusaur y glaceon lo más que puedas-May asintió y lanzo a venusaur para que le ayudara a glaceon-flygon y buterfree-los mencionados se parar…mejor dicho volaron a su lado-buterfree usa paralizador, flygon dirígelo con tus alas, esperen a mi señal -ambos asintieron-absol carga tu viento cortante y lánzalo cuando te diga-el pokemon asintió-masquerain ataca con poder oculto luego de que flygon y buterfree ataquen-el pokemon asintió

-Drew no soportaremos más-ambos pokemon de May ya estaban jadeando del cansancio

-¿listos?-todos lo pokemon asintieron ya con sus ataques listos-May quítate-May y sus pokemon acotaron la orden-ahora-buterfree libero las esporas y flygon de un aletazo acertó en el gyarados, masquerain libero su ataque-absol ahora-absol hizo lo mismo pero su ataque corto el de masquerain creando así el doble de esferas que impactaron fuertemente en gyarados-espero que haya funcionado-se dijo Drew así mismo

-enserio esperabas que funcionara-pregunto Aquiles mientras gyarados se levantaba si demostrar daño alguno

-no me refería a esos ataques-le dijo sorprendiendo a Aquiles, de repente el gyarados se empezó a hundir

-pero que-se preguntó Aquiles saltando de gyarados

-mientras estabas distraído mi flygon uso bucle de arena-le dijo-y ahora el golpe de gracia, flygon, pulso dragón-el pokemon dragón se paró frente su entrenador y se preparó para atacar

-blaziken, llamarada-lo mismo hizo blaziken parándose al lado de flygon, ambos lanzaron sus ataques a la vez derribando completamente a gyarados

-ya ríndete-le grito Drew a Aquiles el cual sonrió

-por que debería hacerte caso-al acabar de decir eso e gyarados recupero la conciencia y lo lanzo al helicóptero en el cual se encontraba Giovanni

-maldición se escapó-grito Drew mientras se preparaba para montar a flygon

-no vale la pena-le dijo May que le cogió de la muñeca y Drew volteo-antes tenemos que ayudar a los demás-Drew volteo la mirada a el helicóptero en el que el villano escapaba, volteo a ver a May y asintió regresando a todos sus pokemon

 **B y N**

-dejen de hablar y peleen-grito Magno mientras Brock y Nathalie cortaban la comunicación

-yyyyyyy, que vamos a hacer-le pregunto Nathalie a Brock

-hay dos opciones, o lo derrotamos, o lo distraemos lo suficiente para que vengan los refuerzos-le dijo mientras sacaba a un gran y pesado golem

-no hay la opción de escapar-le pregunto mientras lanzaba una pokebola de la cual salió un lapras

-no-le respondió mientras agitaba su mano-golem usa lanzarrocas

-me parecía buena opción-dijo Nathalie-lapras usa rayo hielo-el ataque de ambos pokemon acertaron

-pueden callarse de una maldita vez-dijo magno mientras su emboar atacaba con lanzallamas

-laparas usa surf-la gran ola destruyo el ataque y golpeo un poco al pokemon de magno

-golem usa golpe roca-el golem se acerco al emboar intentando acertar el golpe

-llamarada-justo en la cara del golem impacto el ataque de fuego

-hidrobomba-en medio de la confucion, el lapras ataco impactando en el pokemon de Magno

-emboar usa terremoto-el pokemon volcan pego un gran salto

-golem levanta a lapras y salta-el golem asintio he hizo lo que le dijeron liberandose del ataque de emboar

-emboar usa super calor

-lapras usa hidrocañon-ambos ataque chocaron y crearon mucho humo junto a una gran onda de expancion

-golem, cuando caigas deja a lapras y usa lanzarrocas-el pokemon asintio y al momento de tocar el suelo solto al lapras y empezo un taque sin cuartel contra emboar

-maldicion, emboar usa defensa ferrea-el emboar brillo en un color plateado soportando el ataque del golem-ahora usa lanzallamas-el pokemon lanzo su ataque aunque estaba tan debil que apenas y se acerco a los otros pokemon

-que te parece si lo mandamos a volar-pregunto Nathalie, y Brock asintio

-hagasmo un ataque conjunto-

-lapras usa hidrobomba

-golem usa lanzarocas

ambos ataques se dirigieron a emboar el cual, al estar tan cansado no pudo esquibar el ataque, y quedo debilitado

-vuelve emboar-Magno devolvio a su pokemon y vio como los otros dos se le acercaban

-entregate y no te haremos daño-Nathalie se empezo a acercar con su lapras

-¿por que deberia entregarme a una traidora?-ha ambos se abrieron los ojos (menos a Brock XD) por lo dicho, y antes de poder decir algo, un helicoptero recogio a Magno

-puedo explicarlo-dijo Nathalie volteando a ver a Brock

-no hay tiempo para eso, por ahora debemos ayudar a quien nos necesite-Nathalie asintio y guardo a lapras y Brock a golem

 **A y M**

-rayo-antes de que la llamarada los tocara, el pokachu freno completamente el ataque

-corran-el encapuchado les grito a Ash y Misty

-ni lo creas, intento atacarnos, defendere Misty y a mis amigos-dijo Ash liberando a gengar

-opino lo mismo, si intento atacarnos le devolveremos el favor-dijo Misty liberando a gyarados

-es su decisio, solamente no mueran-les dijo el encapuchado

-si ya acabaron, kuro usa puño trueno en gyarados-el charizard arremetio contra gyarados el cual no pudo hacer nada por la velocidad del mismo

-pikachu usa placaje electrico-el pikachu era igual de rapido, tanto que nisiquiera se pudo notar cuando este freno el ataque

-eso fue muy rapido-Ash y Misty, al igual que sus pokemons quedaron sorprendidos por la extremandamente exagerada velocidad de ambos pokemons

-oye niño-Ash volito a ver al encapuchado el cual le tiro una especie de lente-mira con eso al pokemon, eso te dira el nivel en el cual esta y sus estadisticas-aun sin entender muy bien, Ash se lo puso y miro fijamente al charizard, y esto aparecio en la lente

pokemon: Charizard

nivel: 300

tipos: fuego\volador

atq: 950

def: 519

at. es: 965

de. es: 536

velocidad: 972

-que nivel es-pregunto el encapuchado

-es nivel 300-respondio Ash un tanto sorprendido pero aun sin entender

-muy bien creo que debemos nivelarlos-el encapuchado saco de su gabardina una piedra-niña evoluciona a tu gyarados y tu niño tam esto y daselo a gengar-el encapuchado le tiro la piedra de mega volucion de gengar (no se como se llama y me da flojera buscarlo)

-pero ya tengo una megapiedra-le respondio viendo al objeto entregado

-eso no importa siempre y cuando la relacion con tus pokemones se muy buena-le dijo el hombre, Ash asintio y le tiro la piedra a genga el cual la atrapo

-estas listo-el gengar asintio y por alguna estraña razon se comio la piedra-muy bien, gengar mega evoluciona-el caracteriztico destello de transformacion aparecio para luego dar paso al mega gengar

-hijo, miralo con tu lente-

pokemon: mega gengar

nivel: 200

tipos: fantasma\veneno

atq: 502

def: 368

at. es: 964

de. es: 634

velocidad: 784

-y ahora a gyarados-

pokemon: mega gyarados

nivel: 200

tipos: agua\siniestro

atq: 898

def: 696

at. es: 524

de. es: 788

velocidad: 574

-listo-Ash asintio y apago el lente-ya viste la diferencia de poder tan grande que tien solo ese charizard contra sus dos pokemon, ahora ten eso en cuenta y ataca de la mejor manera posible

-tengo una idea, mist dile a gyarados que use lanzallamas

-entendido-el gyarados acoto la orden y el charizard mando el mismo ataque en respuesta

-muy bien ahora has que pikachu use electro bola-el encapuchado asintio

-gengar usa bola sombra-el pokemon acoto la orden lanzandola junto a pikachu creando una "bola neon"

-eso es todo-pregunto Kasai, gyarados dejo de atacar repentinamente dando paso a la "bola neon" que logro acertar su golpe en kuro

-muy bien-gritaron Ash y Misty

-concentrense-les dijo el hombre

-esta bien-dijeron ambos un poco apenados

-bastante bien, pero, kuro usa...-antes de terminar su orden callo de repente y contesto al aulicorar de su oido-¿si?...esta bien, ya tienen a esos inutiles...y estan dispuestos a cooperar...yo me encargo de eso, por mientras vigilenlos, y que paso con la investigacion...excelente, voy en camino-acabo la conversacion y devolvio a kuro-lo siento hermano y niños pero me tengo que hacer cargo de asuntos aun mas importantes-el encapuchado iba a acercase para atraparlo pero una cuerda de un helicoptero cayo al lado de Kasai-fue un gusto volverte a ver, campeon-grito antes de poder ir en el helicoptero

-maldito como osas escapar-el encapuchado hizo que su pikachu subiera a su hombro izquierdo mientras maldecia a Kasai

-he, señor-el hombre volteo a ver a Ash y Misty los cuales desevolucionaron a sus pokrmones, y Ash le extendia la piedra de gengar y el lente-tome y gracias por ayudarnos-le dijo Ash

-de nada hijo, y tranquilo puedes conservar eso-le dijo el hombre

-pero son suyos-le dijo extendiendo ambos objetos

-mira te propongo algo, dejalos aqui en la mañana si decides no quedartelos pero si no y te los llevas no hay problema alguno

-esta seguro-esta ves Misty se metio en la conversacion

-si, tengo muchos de cada cosa-le respondio con normalidad, notandose una sonrisa debajo de la capucha que le cubria la cabeza-muy bien tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerlos y pelear junto a jovenes tan valientes como lo son ustedes-despues de decir eso libero a un pidgeot y monto en el perdiendose en el horisonte

-fue un dia muy agitado-dijo Ash suspirando de cansancio pues solamente queria un dia relajante al lado de su novia

-tienes razon, por cierto que vas hacer con esos objetos-le pregunto Misty viendo curiosamente el lente y la piedra

-no estoy seguro-le respondio inspeccionando ambos objetos-pero, por el momento deberiamos volver con los demas

-tienes razon-luego de eso ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo al campamenteo

-campamento-

ya todos se encontraban en el campamento

-estan bien-preguntaron al unisono lo que causo una involuntaria risa en algunos, luego de serciorarse de todo, comieron y luego cada uno fue a dormir a su tienda de acampar menos una silueta alta la cual se dirigia a la tienda de acmpar verde

-se que eres tu, puedes pasar-la tienda era de Nathalie la cual estaba sentada en pose de yoga

-nesecito respuestas-el que entro era Brock con la mayor sutilesa posible para no despertar a los demas

-claro, con cual empezaras-le pregunto viendolo seriamente

-¿por que Magno te dijo traidora? o no, aun mejor ¿quien es tu padre?-la pregunta se hizo y el ambiente se volvio tenzo para ambos

-el se llama...Kasai-

* * *

 **pam pam pammmmm, que les pareció este giro, yo se que les gusto :3, bueno dejando eso de lado me gustaría que ustedes escogieran que ambos objetos los lleve Ash o que se los devuelva a Red, que por cierto por cierto o mas obvio que eres su padre**

 **-cállate mortal-responde Red yéndose a asustar a niños en el parque...supongo**

 **esta bien, pero yo insisto que fuiste muy obvio**

 **como ya dije en el anuncio que publique en la mañana (o ayer depende de cuando lo leas) no se cuando publicare, lo único que tengo claro es que se que voy hacer, por cierto yo no pensaba eso de ti Misty**

 **-que, yo que, que hice en este capitulo-dijo desconcertada**

 **no en este, en el** **próximo**

 **-¡como se lo que voy hacer si ni siquiera lo has escrito!-grita** **histérica**

 **no importa, es muy doloroso, Ash me apoya, no es cierto Ash**

 **-tienes razón-dice el en un rincón llorando**

 **-¡tu también!-grita, para luego arrodillarse al lado de, el para consolarlo o3o**

 **en fin, tal vez nos veamos en uno 3, 4, 5 meses o en alguna vida cercana**

 **Adios**


End file.
